Lost and Found
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Idea from the promos of season 4 episode 19. Instead of Henry's mothers finding him, someone else does because of her hidden feelings towards her former friend and ally. DragonQueen because it intrigues me. :) Also Lily (young) and old characters returning in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Seeing her son's terrified face appear on the screen of her phone, Regina's mind went into overdrive. Full of worry and anger. Anger towards the person who had him, she knew exactly who it was and they would pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After being made aware of the situation, Maleficent went straight into a search for the culprit and scared boy. After all she had experienced a similar problem in her past. Something being taken away of value. She knew that if Rumple had found out Cruella had kidnapped his own grandson, there would be hell to pay and honestly, the dragon woman didn't know whether she was keeping it secret out of courtesy for the fellow villain or because she wanted to have her own revenge after finding out what had happened to her daughter.

Reaching the monstrosity of a car belonging to Cruella, the blonde walked around the car slowly and with purpose intending to show the mad puppy woman who was boss. "Cruella?"

Jumping in fright, the woman swings around to face her partner in crime while keeping a firm hold of Henry by his arms. Maleficent smirks at the effect and circles her 'friend' until they are facing one another. "Really Cruella? This is what it has come down to? Stealing a child?"

The furry coated woman frowns while keeping her gaze locked on the blonde. "Did we not do that a few weeks ago darling? With the wooden boy, we got there in the end"

Sighing, Maleficent doesn't look impressed. "That was an exceptional circumstance, that _boy_ was also a man at one point too..but this? Regina will skin you alive, just hand the boy over and you shall _live_"

Tightening her grip and gaining a wince from the young teen, Cruella scoffs. "Not likely. She has turned too soft Mal or have you not seen for yourself?"

Getting frustrated and feeling the dragon inside of her beginning to surface, Maleficent glares. "Stop being so juvenile and hand me the boy!"

"No! I have had it up to here with everybody treating me like some kind of fool! The boy stays with me end of discussion!"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde transports herself beside the crazed woman and blows some purple smoke into her face, causing her to drop and release Henry.

"Henry?!"

Both the boy and Maleficent look towards the panicked looking mayor as the brunette runs over from her car still not being able to use her magic since Rumple intervened and engulfs her son into a hug. Henry hugs back briefly but then feels himself being pulled behind his mother.

"Maleficent..what did you do?!"

For once in her life, the dragon woman surrenders and holds her hands up. "Not me Regina, Cruella.."

"Mom she saved me"

Frowning, the brunette looks to her former friend in disbelief. "You..you saved my son? Why?"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde looks sad. "Because believe it or not Regina, I know what it is like to lose a child..and you do not deserve to lose yours. My intention in all this was never to hurt you, I just wanted you by my side, _on_ my side"

Surprising both parties, Regina reaches across and takes hold of her hand with a small smile. "Thank you" letting go, the mayor goes back to hugging her son, resting her chin above his head. "We will let you get back to waking her up..and hopefully _deal _with her"

Maleficent nods momentarily and watches as the reunited pair head back to the car. As the brunette climbs into the driver's side, the blonde quickly takes it as her chance and rushes over to the boy before he gets in. "Henry?"

Henry looks across at the woman curiously and waits for her to speak. The dragon woman gives a brief smile his way. "I just wanted to say..thank you..for making your mother happy. _You_ have managed to give her something she had been searching for, for many years, since I've known her. She came to me for vengeance as the Queen because she thought there was no other way possible but you, you allowed her to be Regina. Despite everything that has happened and the fact that she is still trying to find her happy ending, stay by her..soon enough she will realize it was in front of her the whole time"

Maleficent pats his back gently and turns to leave. Henry smiles to himself being able to read the other woman and the love she clearly shows for his mother before shaking his head and mumbling. "Not quite..."

_A/N: was supposed to be a one shot but I can make it a two shot if you would like for me to write when Regina realizes that she does in fact need Maleficent in her life._


	2. Chapter 2

Making her way through the woods, Regina came to the abandoned cabin which had belonged to Gold. Since his reconciliation with Belle and with Ursula finding her happy ending, the place was now left in the hands of Maleficent...and Cruella, but the pup obsessed woman was still under the sleeping curse that the blonde had placed on her to save Henry. It was better this way, for now. Quieter at least.

Knocking on the door sharply, the current mayor lifts her head high and waits for the owner to answer. Watching as the door is pulled open carefully, Regina takes a quick breath then looks to the woman head on.

"I am on your side..."

Chuckling in disbelief, Maleficent rolls her eyes and heads back inside, leaving the door open in case the brunette decides she wants to enter. "Of course you are..."

Looking down from the blonde's reaction to her presence, the brunette walks in slowly and closes the door behind herself. "Maleficent.."

Stopping by the lit fireplace, the dragon woman turns to face her with what appeared to be fear in her eyes. Especially as her former friend seemed to look guilty.

Regina then gives her a stern look and repeats with more force. "I _am_ on your side.."

Shaking her head, Maleficent glances to the fire again. "You do not care for my being Regina, that much is clear. You kept me captive beneath a clock tower for 30 years in my dragon form.." Gulping at her voice becoming shaky through the painful memory, the blonde closes her eyes allowing the heat from the flames warm her face in comfort.

Becoming teary, the mayor fiddles with the ring on her finger while trying to find the right words. "This may sound crazy but it was never to hurt you, it was to protect you. Keep you where no one could find or hurt you..because..you know yourself how the power, the revenge takes over you..and I was scared. I was scared that if I had allowed you to be a part of this town, someone would take you from me..or you would want to go..to someone else.." Biting her lip to prevent a tremble, the brunette grips her hands into fists. "Rumple had already taunted me for what was to happen and well you can see for yourself that the curse never worked because the saviour was able to break it..everything was being taken away from me again. Who do you think allowed you to keep reforming? I couldn't be in this town without a safety net and you were mine. I have always felt safe in your presence..even now when I know you probably want to kill me"

Opening her eyes, Maleficent looks over again seeing the sincerity in the woman's face. As much as it sounded crazy like Regina said, she understood exactly why she did it. The need to hold onto to anything when everything around you is crashing down. As for the use of magic, well that was clearly so no matter what, she couldn't leave, she couldn't leave _her_. "I..understand...and if I recall correctly, you visited me on more than one occasion despite my form"

Regina nods. "You were the only one I could talk to, who would listen..yes the cricket would talk to me but he didn't know who he was..I never took your memory from you like I did the others.."

"I know, because I remember everything, all that you told me, about your mother, Daniel..and Snow White who you now seemed to have befriended"

Seeing the confused stare of the blonde, the mayor gives a small smile. "Times have changed and so have I, everyone deserves a second chance. That, and she is my son's grandmother"

Maleficent frowns. "I don't even want to know the ins and outs of that one, unless you are trying to tell me you and the saviour..."

"_No_...no. Henry is biologically Emma's but I adopted him"

"To fill the hole in your heart"

Smiling more in amazement, the brunette once again nods. "You _did_ listen.."

"How could I not listen to you? Last time I didn't listen I was so unhappy, I had failed on my revenge against Briar Rose..but you were persistent and told me to fight for what I wanted..and it helped..but do you know what I wish now?" The dragon woman looks sadly towards the former Queen. "I wish _we_ could stop fighting for what we want and just _have _what we want"

Regina chuckles. "Sounds too good to be true but out of curiosity, what is it that you want?"

Growing quiet, the blonde looks back to the fire feeling an emotion she never wished to feel. She was scared, answering with barely a whisper. "You...us to stop fighting each other and just be.._us_" hearing the silence, Maleficent sighs and tilts her head down to face the floor. At the sudden touch of a hand being placed on her shoulder from behind, she flinches.

Filled with regret over her actions, Regina squeezes the woman's shoulder briefly then turns her round, guiding the blonde into her arms. Hitching her breath, Maleficent lets her resolve go and hugs her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, allowing a few tears to glisten her eyes as they threaten to fall. The mayor tightens her grip on her as she feels the dragon woman crumble before her and all she could think of, was how it was all her fault, she brought the monster back out of the blonde like Rumple did to her. She pushed and goaded until Maleficent gave in to a new anger only then to be trapped in her most hated form for a number of years.

Letting out a small sniffle, the brunette manages to speak out those long awaited words. "I'm..so _sorry_..Mal..I wish I knew how to make it all better but I don't.."

Pulling herself together, Maleficent lifts her head to face Regina. "What you are doing now...it's a start"

Leaning closer, the brunette rests her forehead against the blonde's. "But I don't know what I _am_ doing..."

Taking a moment, the dragon woman reaches up hesitantly and takes hold of the former Queen's face. "You asked me earlier what did I want, now I am asking you, what do _you_ want?"

Regina smiles a little at the thought going through her head, knowing exactly what she wants to say.

"To love you..."

_A/N: so I'm guessing this fic is kind of going to be left open for more if requested. Up to you guys! Thanks for all your responses! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter already because I couldn't get it out of my head!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Insisting that Maleficent is not left alone in the cabin despite Cruella's sleeping state, Regina encourages the woman to follow her as they head back towards the brunette's house which right now was empty due to her son spending time with his grandparents.

Welcoming the blonde into her home, the mayor makes her way to her study to pour them both a much needed drink. Discreetly downing the first one, Regina refills her glass then walks over to her couch, sitting on one of the outer cushions. Gazing up at the intrigued looking woman in the doorway, the brunette smirks. "You can join me you know, I don't bite..."

Keeping her expression neutral, Maleficent pushes herself off of the doorframe and strolls over to the couch, perching herself on the opposite cushion, beside the former Queen, eventually giving a smile when accepting her glass and smelling the hint of apple. Both women sit in silence, either staring out in front of them or down at the glass that sat between their hands.

Glancing across the seat, Regina quickly lifts her glass taking a much needed gulp, wanting to feel the slight sting of the cider coat her throat in the hopes to give her more confidence and speak. "What..what will you do now? Now that you are no longer beneath the clock tower or part of the villains plans?"

Maleficent sniggers as she raises her glass for a sip also feeling the need of some liquid courage. "I'm not quite sure..._live? _ I suppose..."

Regina nods with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like a good plan.."

Receiving a 'hm' in response, the brunette downs the last of her drink and stands abruptly. "Top up?"

Frowning in concern at only just been given her drink, the blonde shakes her head. "No thank you dear"

As she makes her way over to refill, the mayor smiles to herself at how she has rubbed off on her former ally more than she had realized. Secretly knocking another drink back, Regina clears her throat, re-pouring then places her drink down on the coffee table in front of the pair. "I have something I would like to show you"

The dragon woman looks curious then confused as the brunette disappears out of the room. Sitting forward, the woman tightens her grip on her glass shakily then places it beside the mayor's as the former Queen re-enters the room holding a large brown leather book. Following her movements, Maleficent looks over as Regina sits beside her once again but this time a little closer while holding the book flat out on top of her lap. "This is Henry's..it's a book of stories..stories of everyone in this town, including snippets of you and I"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde turns her attention to the book as the brunette opens it to a page of a story she knows all so well. The story of how Regina procured the dark curse from Maleficent. "You see..everything that happens in a good person's life, gets wrote down into heroic stories..and the villains..well they don't get a say in how they are portrayed..or what has happened to them to have _made_ them that way. I learnt a valuable lesson not so long ago that evil isn't born, it's made, however to everyone else, it is. You see in this book, Snow White's story starts from the very beginning..when she was born, grew up and everything in between, but..my story, it's not complete. My story only shows me as one person, the Evil Queen and this.." Shaking the book slightly looking sad. "This is why I wanted the author's help..to write me a happier one, where I am not seen as a Queen..a monster or a villain, but just as me, Regina, and the reason I am telling you this is because, this is why I am on your side..you are just like me. No one gave you the chance, they never heard you out and they took from you, so all I wanted was for this to stop. If evil is made..then so is good and I believe that gives us the right to redeem ourselves if that is what we truly wish"

Staring at the book in a far off daze, Maleficent reaches her hand out to touch the page. "You're right...this" pointing to the Evil Queen beside the illustration of herself. "This is _not _you because I know _you_ Regina, I saw the light in you when we first met..before that imp ruined you and took away the sparkle in your eyes to pure darkness" allowing her hand to fall from the page and to the brunette's hand, taking a hold of it within hers, the blonde looks up at her. "You do not need this author or anyone to rewrite your story because you are already doing it, look around you Regina, you have made it on your own. You have people willing to stand beside you and your son. You have pulled yourself out of the darkness and I promise you good things will come your way eventually"

Blinking a couple of times in disbelief, Regina gulps. "Are you..I..what have you done with Maleficent? This is not the same woman who once told me to give up on my purpose.."

Shrugging lightly, the dragon woman offers a smile. "Maybe I have changed too. Being completely alone with only your own thoughts for company makes you start to look at things in a different perspective. Ask yourself, how comes I never let Cruella or Ursula end you when you did not follow the rules at the start? Or that what you are unaware of, is that Rumple's intentions towards you being caught was more evil than you realized and that I insisted on simply putting a sleeping curse on you? If my magic was surrounding you, he could not touch a hair on your head"

Hearing the care within her words, the brunette gives a rare, coy, smile. Which on sight, Maleficent is taken back to the young girl that had darkened her doorway many years ago. Sliding the book from her lap and onto the table, Regina quickly reaches for her drink but is prevented by the blonde who covers the woman's hand with her own. "I think especially after today, you my dear friend have had enough.."

Looking over with a glare, the mayor scoffs and sits herself back in a sloughing position. Watching the woman's unusual behaviour, Maleficent frowns, gripping the hand that she has a hold of then raises her spare one to stroke a dark lock behind the brunette's ear. "What is going on in that head of yours? Am I honestly that scary that you need to drown your sorrows in my company?"

Sighing, now feeling slightly light headed, Regina leans into her touch then rests her head down upon the blonde's shoulder. "I..was nervous..of.._this_" lifting their entwined hands, the mayor bites her lip. "I have only ever been close to two people in my life and I lost both of them on my own accord..one died because they loved me and the other.." Turning her head in the direction of Maleficent, the brunette inhales shakily. "..I pushed away"

Cupping the mayor's face, the dragon woman smiles softly. "I for one think it is time to leave the past where it belongs, _in_ the past. Everything now is as it should be.."

Looking hopeful, Regina smiles back and leans up to meet the woman who moves closer to her face with every intention of finally kissing the woman she has protected, loved and longed for, for all these years. Just as their lips are about to touch, they both hear the front door slam, echoing through the study and jolting them apart.

"Mom? I'm home!"

Covering her face with her hand embarrassed by the intrusion, Regina cannot help but laugh at the timing and is soon joined by Maleficent who is shaking her head in disbelief.

_A/N: all I have to say is, sorry sorry sorry! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

After making his presence known then finding out his mother was not alone, Henry quickly made himself scarce by heading up to his room for bed. Having watched the boy leave, Maleficent rises from her seat. "It looks like your son has the right idea, it is getting late and unfortunately I have yet to wake Cruella"

Glaring at the mention of the woman's name, Regina clenches her teeth. "If I were you, I would never wake her up"

"I know but thankfully you're not, otherwise god knows what you would do. The Queen may be gone but Regina, the protective mother is still a threat"

Smirking at the small compliment, the mayor then acts innocent. "If you allowed me..say..5 minutes alone?"

"No, I am not letting you risk reverting back"

Standing herself, the brunette follows as the woman makes her way into the hallway, disappointed that she is leaving and looking concerned. "Where..will you go?"

Maleficent stops by the front door and looks over. "Back to the cabin for now. I am uncertain that I will be welcomed into the town just yet.."

"They will accept you, maybe not now but they don't know you like I do..and you're not alone in this. I allowed Ursula and Cruella entrance to the town to give them a chance and the rest agreed..so you will get yours. If they can accept me, they can accept you"

Giving a small nod, the blonde turns to leave. "I will see you tomorrow"

Smiling, Regina hesitantly leans across to kiss the woman's cheek feeling as though the moment they had has now been lost before moving back to lean against the doorframe and crossing her arms protectively from the cold. "Henry and I will be at Granny's at 8..if you feel like stopping by for a coffee..."

Maleficent smiles back. "I'll bare that in mind"

Tilting her head back to rest against the wood, the brunette watches rather fixated as her former friend, turned..friend? Heads down the front path and then out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat within Granny's the next morning, Regina made sure to sit among the booth facing the main entrance. Looking straight ahead at the door, the mayor subconsciously taps her finger on top of the table completely oblivious to the fact that her son had just asked her a question.

"Mom?"

Shaking her head snapping out of her stare, the brunette looks over to the boy sat opposite. "Sorry Henry?"

Turning to see where his mother was staring, the dark haired boy grins to himself then looks back to his mother. "I'm sure she will come you know.."

While trying to pretend she doesn't have a clue on what her son is talking about, Regina frowns. "What? Who?"

"Maleficent? That _is_ who you are looking for. I can see it in your eyes, you're not exactly subtle mom"

Looking away slightly embarrassed by Henry's response, the mayor clears her throat trying to regain her posture. "I..I thought she might be here..."

Watching his mother recoil back into her seat, Henry bites his lip until he hears the small bell ring out, signalling a new customer. As he looks over his shoulder to see Maleficent standing by the door, he gulps having heard the whole establishment quieten down to silence with everyone staring in the former villains direction.

Becoming confused at the sudden silence, Regina lifts her head up and scans the diner until her eyes land upon the woman standing frozen at the entrance. Feeling extremely awkward, Maleficent offers the brunette an apologetic look then walks back out causing the diner to erupt in chatter again, about what had just happened.

Eyes widening, the mayor looks over to her son who mouths 'go' then slides out of the booth, hurrying to the front door and following the guilt ridden woman. Coming to a standstill outside, Regina looks up and down main street for any sign of the blonde. Sighing to herself, the brunette then closes her eyes while taking a few long breaths in concentration. Engulfing herself in purple smoke, the mayor reappears where she is assuming she will find Maleficent. Becoming aware of her surroundings, Regina stiffens and looks ahead towards the saddened blonde who is stood a little way in front by a large boulder set in the ground.

"Maleficent?...what..what are you doing down _here?_"

Gulping down a lump, the woman looks over her shoulder teary. "This..is where I belong Regina..now I understand why you kept me down here..because I will always be a villain..at least they all looked at me in that way. You were able to redeem yourself Regina because you are strong, I am afraid that..I am not strong enough to do this, not now, not ever"

Approaching the blonde carefully, the mayor also grows teary. "Being a villain...is easy..but being good..taking your chance at a happy ending is hard..the hardest thing that you will ever have to do, believe me I have been trying for so long, but if you have someone to share that ending with, it gets better and then you succeed..you learn..you live and you love. Please Maleficent, think this through..trust me. _Please. _Looking down through fear, the brunette mutters the last three words. "I..love you.."

Shielding her face with her hands, Maleficent shoulder's start to shake as she begins to sob. Quickly running the rest of the distance, Regina grabs hold of her and hugs her tightly, clearly worried. "Why..do I feel like there is something more? What are you not telling me?"

Clinging to the brunette, the dragon woman simply sobs while burying herself into Regina's neck not saying a word.

_A/N: okay so I may have started thinking of a small idea to continue this? Kinda similar to the plot with Maleficent now but with a twist? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all your reviews/follows/favs! Happy author! :)_

Once Maleficent had stopped crying, Regina had found that they were now sat against the boulder in the cave below the clock tower, a place she would soon rather forget. Lifting her head from the brunette's shoulder, the blonde sniffles while trying to reclaim any dignity she had left inside her. "I..have a child..Regina"

Frowning briefly at the revelation that she already knew, the mayor's eyes then widen realizing _exactly_ what she had said. _Have_, not had. She still has a _child_. "You mean to say that-"

Taking a deep breath, the dragon woman looks ahead. "She's still out there..and look at me? I don't _deserve _to be a mother..but..I can't help but wonder.."

Regina looks pained to see the woman beside her so broken, especially as it reminds her of the woman she once knew when they first met. "You do deserve it Mal..if anything, I'm prime example, I have Henry. How did you find out?"

Chuckling to herself lightly, the blonde tilts her head to look over. "A deal with Rumple, what else? If I got him the author, he would tell me about my child's fate" looking disgusted, Maleficent swallows a lump in her throat. "I practically had to _beg_ for him to tell me..he then showed me using the rattle I had saved, a girl..only she is still just a girl..like no time has passed"

Stretching her legs out in front, crossing them at the ankle, Regina tries to wrap her head around it all. "How is that possible? Clearly she is not in this town, I think we would notice if there was a girl not aging around the place"

Becoming angry, the blonde grips at the dirt on the ground. "I don't know.._he _ wouldn't tell me anymore.."

Sighing, the brunette rubs her head. "That's Rumple for you. Do you think that maybe..she is out there? In this world at least?"

"Maybe, the people around her were wearing clothes from here but..if they are in a world with no magic how do they not notice that 30 years has gone by and she is still the same?"

Biting her lip not wanting to even think of the lunatic woman, the mayor looks at her. "There is still one person that could help..or at least fill in the blanks..Cruella. Her and Ursula were here all this time"

Maleficent stands suddenly with a bit more hope. "Snow told me..she came to me when she said she would bring back my baby for Emma's darkness to be removed..but never did..she said there was a portal and Cruella and Ursula fell through along with the baby"

Also standing and wiping her trousers down, Regina smiles a little seeing the look in Maleficent's eyes. The same look she gets when a plan is coming together. "Looks like we may have to wake Cruella after all"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the cabin, Regina had to stifle somewhat of an evil laugh spotting Cruella laid out on the rug in front of the fire. "This is as far as you could get her?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Maleficent then smirks at the brunette. "Dear there is only one bed in this place and for one thing, I do not like to share"

Rolling her eyes, the mayor makes her way over to the chair where she once sat in wait on August. Standing above the sleeping woman, Maleficent waves her staff then stares down at her, crossing her arms.

Cruella makes a noise stirring then glances up with her wild hair still sprawled out along to carpet. Realizing her location, she shoots up to her feet and shrugs her coat back onto her shoulders properly with a glare in the blonde's direction. "Darling, there was no need to put me to sleep!"

Feeling her anger rise again over what happened with Henry, Regina pushes herself up by the arms of the chair and steps forward making the puppy woman jump back. "I beg to differ.."

"Now..there is no need to play dirty. We are all simply after the same thing.."

Maleficent chuckles darkly. "Us play dirty? Were not the ones dear who use children to get what they want"

Cruella gulps and holds a hand up. "Now listen darling, I am sorry about the situation with the boy but they are not understa-"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde steps forward rather threatening. "I am not talking about the boy!"

Looking a little frightened, the fur coated woman backs up to the wall leaving her with nowhere else to go. "I don't..have the faintest idea of what you're talking about Mal..."

Shoving the globe of her staff under the taller woman's chin, Maleficent glares. "Like hell you do..what happened to my daughter? You and Ursula followed her through a portal created by the sorcerer. What did you do to her?!"

Cruella's eyes widen then she glances over to the brunette who is standing to the side with a raised brow. "Well don't just stand there darling, she is taking your job away from you" the mad puppy woman then shuts up and tenses more as the staff is being pushed more against her throat.

Regina watches for a moment then scoffs at the lack of information they are getting and creates a fireball within her hand.

"Okay! Okay! I know where she is!"

Backing up slowly, Maleficent lowers her staff and waits for the woman to give her more details. Rubbing at her neck, Cruella clears her throat. "She is in New York..well the last time I saw her anyway"

"Where? And do not even think about lying to me Cruella otherwise I will have you char grilled!"

Sliding past the dragon woman, Cruella walks over to the table and jots down an address before handing it over. "If she is not there now darling I do not have a clue"

Maleficent takes the paper and turns to see Regina opening the front door. "Lets go"

With a curt nod, the brunette follows her out before climbing back into her Benz. Holding her hand out to her blonde passenger, she turns the engine on with her spare hand. "Where do we have to go?"

Blinking in shock, Maleficent questions. "We?..you're coming with me?"

Regina gives a soft smile. "Of course I am, besides you haven't experienced the outside world, I am not having you disappear. We will need to make a brief stop on the way however..I want to check on Henry then we can go"

Handing over the paper, the blonde watches the brunette intently with a small smile of her own. Maybe this was the start to her happy ending.

_A/N: a lot of you either asked or guessed it. Where exactly is Maleficent's child? And how on earth is she still a child?! ;) _

_P.S. the whole non aging thing will also be explained soon._


	6. Chapter 6

After driving for what seemed like hours and hours, only with a basic, 'non magical' map, the two women stop down a side street in the heart of Manhattan, New York. While trying to understand the sheet of paper in front of her, Regina glances across briefly in concern over Maleficent staring out of the car window seemingly scared of the outside world. Turning her attention out of the windscreen, the brunette attempts to break the silence.

"It does seem to be quite noisy out there..even more so than in Boston"

Looking across at the woman who is interrupting her thoughts, the blonde frowns. "Boston?"

Regina nods. "Another city..a very memorable place where I got Henry.."

"Oh.."

"Just like this place will be for you, when we go back home with your daughter.." Regina gives her friend a comforting smile then reaches for the woman's hand clasping it between her own, noticing a rather conflicted expression to appear on her face.

Squeezing at the brunette's hand, Maleficent looks down. "I..know this is going to be selfish but..what if she has a family already?..do I take her? Or leave her be? I don't want to leave my child but if she is happy..."

Trying to think of a right answer, the mayor rubs her thumb along the blonde's knuckles. "Well if she does..then they must know of her..situation and therefore could possibly be from our world too..I mean that is possible if Cruella and Ursula were able to live here. We can talk to them then maybe persuade them to come back with us"

Sighing, Maleficent drops her head back against the headrest frustrated. "Why did they not just..do their job and take care of her..if this doesn't work out, Cruella will be sleeping for the rest of eternity"

Regina sniggers. "I have no objection to that dear" watching the woman carefully, she then leans over tilting the blonde's chin to face her. "This _will_ work. Happy endings _do_ exist, I believe that and not just because of the Charmings. You just have to go about it a different way, I learnt that when I lost another potential love..I realized that everything that has happened is merely because my story isn't finished yet and you don't get the happiness you want until the end"

"Is your happiness in view yet Regina?"

Smiling, the brunette lightly grazes Maleficent's cheek with the back of her hand. "I believe so.."

As both women look towards one another teary, they lean closer till their faces are inches apart and close enough to-

Letting out a frustrated sigh hearing her phone ring, Regina looks to the blonde while answering not happy. "This _better_ be good Snow.." Listening to the short haired woman on the opposite side, the brunette's eyes turn dark and she takes a deep, angry breath. Ending the call quickly, the mayor looks towards Maleficent with caution. "We need to get going _now_, Snow just informed me that they just caught Cruella seemingly warn someone on the phone about us coming to pick up 'the girl'"

The dragon woman's eyes widen in panic. "What are we going to do?"

"We need to find her..if only we could use our magic we could have done a locator spell..but.."

"Wait..magic _can _be used outside Storybrooke?"

Regina looks curious while still angry towards the puppy woman..boy would she like to make a coat out of her right now. "If done carefully but we could not use our own magic it would have to be supplied.."

Maleficent nods understanding then slips her hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out the baby rattle. "Just like mine, the small globe has a trace of magic kept inside. We could locate from that?" Seeing the woman nod, the blonde looks down to the staff in her hand then taps it down onto the dashboard making it spark up into a swirling purple spiral. Concentrating, a magical map appears on the globe to show them where to go.

Starting the car up again, Regina quickly puts it into gear and drives while following the instructions given to her by Maleficent. Driving down to the posh side of the city, the brunette turns into a street containing large houses set in a row, rather like her mansion with some even bigger than that.

Maleficent looks around, scanning the street outside her window then spots the address they were looking for. "Over there by the blue car"

Looking in that direction, Regina quickly speeds up noticing a strange man appear out of the driveway in somewhat of a hurry and a struggle as he pulls on something. Maleficent squints trying to make out what is going on in front of them as the brunette brakes sharp and the pair exit the car hastily.

"No!..no leave the house! It all I have!"

Getting annoyed, the man yanks harder, pulling the object, or rather _person_, into view, revealing a small blonde with dark eyes trying to free herself from the man's grip.

Having heard footsteps, the man looks over in the women's direction with his eyes widening, recognising them straight away then he lifts the girl who screams on contact and rushes to the car.

Regina presses forward to stop him rather desperately, as he is about to close the car door. "Wait!"

Slamming the last door shut, the man starts the engine and puts his foot down, driving off ignoring all pleas given to him. Going to look beside her, assuming Maleficent is next to her, the brunette frowns seeing the space empty. Turning around, she sees the woman stood frozen with a far off expression and a tear roll down her cheek, visibly in shock.

_A/N: no one hate me! I'm sorry again! But I want to keep you guys hooked. ;) _


	7. Chapter 7

"Maleficent?..come on, come back to me, we need to go" taking hold of the frozen woman's forearms, Regina looks worried but also fearful for what had just happened. They needed to make some attempt of following the car.

Maleficent blinks a couple of times then wipes away the lone tear, turning back to the brunette's car without uttering a word. Following the woman , the mayor slides back into the driver's side and gets her phone out knowing that it is now too late to follow the car without extra help. Having called Emma for help on the whereabouts of the car, Regina watches the quiet blonde beside her. "Okay, got it thanks" taking the phone away from her ear, the brunette checks her phone for the tracking device Emma has step up for them then holds it out to Maleficent. "We found the car, can you hold this while I drive?"

Taking the phone, Maleficent looks out the window before speaking suddenly. "Did she look small to you?"

A little taken aback, the mayor bites her lip while starting the car. "..I..think..yes for her age she looked a little on the small side but.." Smiling over to the woman, Regina tilts her head to get her attention before continuing her answer once the blonde looks at her. "She looks like you.."

Maleficent nods feeling a little more determined then takes a breath and looks out the windscreen. "Lets go, we_ need_ to get her back"

Clearing her throat, Regina smiles more at cheering the woman up and bringing her back to her senses then drives off, heading in the same direction that the car went. Pulling up outside a rundown motel, the brunette sighs. "Why do people feel the need to run to these places? It makes it too obvious"

"It is definitely not a place that I would see you in dear..and I do not just mean the Queen side"

"Oh of course not" Regina gives her a teasing smile then gets out the car, heading towards the reception desk to get the door number.

The brunette then returns almost immediately gaining a raised eyebrow from the blonde accusingly. "Okay Regina what _did_ you do?"

Smirking, the mayor shrugs innocently and points to the door they need to go to. "They must value their life because they told me where they sent the man, Barry and his daughter too"

Maleficent looks proudly at her then walks off in the direction of the room as if the dragon has taken over and bangs on the door sharply. The door opens slowly with a head peaking through the gap revealing the same man that had earlier fled, Regina takes her lead upon seeing him and forces the door open causing the man to stumble back.

"You shouldn't be here! Whatever it is you want, you are not going to get!"

Scanning the motel room, Maleficent frowns seeing no sign of the small girl then glares at the idiot of a man. "Where is she?"

Keeping his eye on the door, Barry shakes his head. "This is none of your business..Cruella warned me about the pair of you"

Regina steps forward in a threatening manner and places a hand on her hip. "And how exactly do you know our dear pound puppy?"

"I..I just do!"

Getting fed up at the lack of answers, Maleficent grabs hold of Barry's throat, eyes darkening, scaring not only the strange man but also Regina. "Where the hell is _my _daughter you pathetic excuse of a human being?!"

As the room falls silent at the blonde's sudden outburst, a small tapping could be heard from the cupboard in the far corner. Both women share a look as Maleficent signals for Regina to keep an eye on the man while she investigates. Releasing her grip on Barry's throat causing him to splutter all over the place, the blonde approaches the cupboard and forces the door to slide open seeing the small girl hugging her knees at the bottom. Looking up, the younger blonde's eyes meet Maleficent's, showing the woman her piercing brown eyes that hold a trace of sadness and hope. Frowning briefly finding those eyes extremely familiar, the blonde crouches down to the girl's level. Letting out the first smile in a long time, Maleficent questions. "What is your name dear girl?"

Blinking a little, the small blonde feels slightly uncomfortable at the strange woman staring at her. "..Lily.."

Holding her hand out to the hesitant girl, Maleficent takes a nervous breath. "Lily would you like to go home?"

"With you?"

"Yes..it is where you belong..with me"

Lily peaks out the door at Barry and Regina, worried that she will be in trouble if she goes but feels a familiarity to the woman. "..okay.."

Accepting her hand, the small blonde steps out of the cupboard, watching Barry warily. Maleficent despite always seeking revenge simply glares and walks past him keeping a firm grip on the girl's hand. Regina watches with a smile then turns on him in an old regal manner. "Follow us and you will not live to see tomorrow. I promise you that. Oh and you should inform Cruella the same thing, I want her gone from my town by the time I return" glaring, the brunette stares him out then heads back to her car, finding Maleficent now sat in the back seat beside the small girl, trying to encourage her to talk about what has happened.

_A/N: how do Barry and Cruella know each other? What is with Lily's eyes? And how are they connected to Lily? I know! ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

Inviting the two guests into her home, Regina watches as Maleficent guides the small blonde into the living room, making small talk about what Lily likes and dislikes. Letting out a smile, the brunette decides it best to give the pair some time to get to know one another and heads towards the kitchen to prepare a drink for herself.

"I like animals and playing _and_ I love sleeping!"

Maleficent hides a chuckle at the last part thinking how typical it is for her own daughter to love sleeping when she is the one who created the sleeping curse. Sitting down on the couch, she helps the girl up then looks at her seriously while still trying to adjust to the fact that she has her daughter and is blocking out the sudden panic that she has never really been around children before. "Lily..I need to know something important and I promise if you tell me, you will not be in trouble"

Lily looks a little wide eyed then clasps her small hands on top of her lap nervously.

"That man..who is he?"

Biting her lip, the small blonde explains. "He said he's my daddy, but he's not my daddy, I know he's not..and Rella always said-"

"Cruella?!"

Gasping in shock at the woman raising her voice, Lily jumps and moves back, looking towards her worried. Realizing her action, the dragon woman leans across taking hold of the girl's hands gently. "I'm sorry..I just didn't know you knew her..how do you know Cruella?"

Lily watches her for a moment trying to figure out if it is okay to tell her then sees the desperate look in the blonde's eyes. "She..with Barry..we all live together and she makes me..." Going quiet, the girl looks down changing the subject. "..I'm tired...ma'am.."

Smiling sadly because the girl had stopped just when she was just getting to the important part and the clear manners she has, Maleficent reaches out hesitantly to stroke her hair. "Dear that's a little formal..you can call me.." frowning a little knowing she cannot ask the girl to call her mother just yet, the dragon lady continues. "..Maleficent.."

Nodding, the girl crinkles her eyebrows in concentration trying to repeat the name in her head with difficulty. Looking over, she smiles cheekily. "Mallie?"

Sniggering, the blonde nods. "Of course..now I think it is time for bed..wait right here okay? I will just talk to Regina a moment then you can come home with me"

"Okay..not staying here?..it's nice here..big and there are horses.." Pointing to the figurine on the mantle, Lily smiles.

"No sweetie..I will be back.." Taking one last look at her, Maleficent walks out the living room to find Regina, heading straight inside the kitchen and spotting the mayor at the island with a coffee. "Regina?"

Lifting her head, the brunette turns her attention towards the blonde standing at the door. "Everything okay?"

Walking further inside, the dragon woman nods with a small smile. "She told me..some information and about Cruella which I will _deal_ with but other than that, she just informed me she is tired so we will be heading back to the cabin"

"Cruella should be gone as I told the idiotic man earlier however in case she isn't, id rather you stay here..Henry is still with his grandparents and that way I can keep an eye on you"

Seeing the concern in her eyes, Maleficent steps up to the island. "Thank you..Regina..you always seem to know what to do to help me.."

Regina gives a forced smile thinking about the situation. "What are friends for?"

Taking hold of the brunette's face slowly, Maleficent keeps contact with her eyes. "You know that you are _so_ much more than that" smiling, the blonde kisses her cheek softly then releases the smiling mayor to walk back out to her daughter and take the girl to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying on her side against the pillow, Lily hugs the blanket to her while she watches Maleficent tuck her in carefully. Blinking a couple of times, the small blonde purses her lips allowing the curiosity get the best of her. "..Mallie?...who are you?"

Taken aback by the question, the blonde gulps silently then kneels by the bed to face the girl. "Well..I am..I..."

"Are you my mommy?"

Hearing the girl call her that name, Maleficent grows teary and looks away briefly not wanting Lily to see. "I...yes..yes I am"

Grinning, Lily places her small hand under the blonde's chin in comfort "I thought you were..I knew I knew you when I saw you from the cupboard...and Rella said she was step mommy but she horrible.."

Covering the girl's hand with her own, Maleficent looks fearful. "Why was she horrible Lily? What did she do?"

"She says to the people I'm hers then take me to get a doggy..as a pet but I never allowed to keep..then..she has a new coat..with the same colour as the doggy and the doggy disappears..."

Eyes widening in horror, Maleficent tightens her grip on Lily's hand. "Listen to me, you must never talk to that woman again..she is the reason I was never there for you when I so wanted to..I always wanted you from the moment I knew..you're _my _ little girl..okay? No one is ever taking you away again and you're safe I promise you..I really promise that I..." Feeling the small hand shift and join the other small hand in cupping her cheeks, Maleficent takes a breath getting choked.

Lily smiles holding her face. "It okay now mommy..we got each other.."

Leaning into the girl's touch, Maleficent nods then takes her hands to tuck her back in again. "Time for sleep..sweet dreams my dear Lily.."

Hugging the blanket once more, Lily smiles as she closes her eyes and her mommy leaves the room.

Making her way downstairs, Maleficent looks to Regina through the kitchen doorway with anger all over her face. "Look after my girl..I have a Cruella to skin..."

Watching the woman turn fast on her heel towards the door after telling the brunette what she is to do, Regina follows her out quickly with worry. "You can't go on your own! What are you going to do?"

Clenching her fists, Maleficent pauses at the front door. "What Lily just told me..she needs to pay Regina..I may have shown a change of behaviour but for her I will make an exception!"

Hurrying to the door and blocking the exit, Regina shakes her head. "No..there was a time I would be all for it and by your side but you can't..what if it goes wrong? Or you can't bring yourself back from this? Maleficent you have a child upstairs that needs you now more than ever..don't do this"

Staring coldly at her, the blonde goes to move past her. "I have to.."

Pressing her back against the door stiffening, the brunette stands her ground "No you don't! I understand, really I do, when she took Henry-"

"You got him back within a matter of hours Regina, she has had my daughter this entire time, _pretending _to be _her_ mother.."

Taking a deep breath, the mayor glares. "I _can't _let you do this.."

"I didn't ask your permission.." Waving her hand, Maleficent makes the brunette disappear back into her kitchen and strides out of the front door with murder on her mind.

_A/N: sorry had to add drama!_


	9. Chapter 9

_For those wanting to know I was intending on making Lily four. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barging straight inside the cabin having seen the woman's monstrosity of a car still parked outside, Maleficent scans the small space for the streaked headed idiot whom she would like to kill right about now.

"Cruella...show yourself"

Sighing, Cruella steps out from the next room and stands before the scorned woman acting clueless. "Back so soon darling? Have no luck in the big apple? Such a shame.."

Maleficent scoffs and glares. "Why I ever formed an alliance with you I will never know...I found her, Lily, but you know that already. Regina told me what she had said to your.._partner _..about warning you, unless he decided to leave you to rot"

Looking behind the woman towards the door wondering if she can make an escape plan, Cruella takes a much needed breath. "What do you want Mal?"

"She told me _everything._ You used my daughter for your own advantage..you kept her from me and lied about it all. You told me, that you and Ursula lost her once you made it to this world! Now..now you are going to pay!" Making her staff appear within her hand, Maleficent slams it down on the ground engulfing herself in black smoke as she transforms into her dragon form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacing up and down the kitchen, Regina sighs, holding her phone to her ear. "Come on Mal pick up..." Frustrated at the dead tone, the brunette places her phone back on the island and rings her hands together through a mixture of nerves and fear.

"..Mallie? where are you?...mommy?"

Looking towards the door, the mayor walks out following the voice, seeing Lily walk along sleepily and peering in each room to find Maleficent.

"Lily.."

Turning to face the brunette, Lily rubs her eyes, pouting while trying not to let her lip tremble. "Where is my mommy? Where she gone?"

Moving forward quickly, Regina kneels in front of her as the small blonde bites on her lip with tears forming in her eyes. "Hey it's okay, she will be back soon..she just had to go out for a moment"

The girl nods with a sniffle then hiccups. "But..what if she doesn't? ..Rella said..my mommy would be back but she never did come..then she told me that mommy didn't want me no more..so I had to stay with her.."

Giving a sad smile, the mayor lifts the small blonde up in her arms. "She _will_ be back. I can promise you that and I tell you what, if you go back to bed now, she will be here when you wake"

Lily nods again and wraps her arms around the brunette's neck to be carried upstairs. Looking at the woman intently with a small frown, the girl then giggles prompting Regina to look at her with a smile. "What are giggling at pumpkin?"

Pointing next to her eye then Regina's, Lily gives another small giggle. "We have the same eyes..both brown"

The mayor chuckles at the girl's current state and taps her nose. "I guess we do"

Placing Lily back into the bed, the brunette tucks her in then walks out leaving the door ajar if needed. Heading back downstairs, Regina quickly goes to her locked cabinet and retrieves a mystic ball to find out exactly what Maleficent is planning on doing. Waving her hand and making the glass cloud over, the brunette sighs seeing the woman's dragon form towering over a scared looking Cruella. Muttering to herself, Regina swallows hard and closes her eyes to use her own magic to intervene. "I'm sorry Maleficent..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping back as far as she can go, Cruella looks up at the dragon snarling above her. "Now darling this is a bit drastic is it not? I mean I did care for the child!"

Annoyed at the woman's explanation, angry to think the woman believes she _looked_ after Lily, the dragon woman inhales sharply to release her fire. As she is about to breathe out, the fur coated woman disappears in purple smoke. Eyes widening, Maleficent covers herself in black smoke to return to human form before looking around the cabin frantically. "No...no...Regina?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Locking up the cabinet, Regina turns to go and check on Lily but jumps as she is met by an angry Maleficent standing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes dark.

"Maleficent..."

"What the hell did you do?! Where is she?!"

"I prevented you from making the biggest mistake you will make!" The brunette watches with worry as the blonde comes nearer to her. "I saw what you was going to do and I told you before that is not you anymore! Neither of us are like that anymore. Protective yes but not murderers, not if there is another way. I understand you are angry believe me I do, Henry was taken before to another realm, so I get how you want revenge because of what Cruella did but you have to do the right thing. For yourself and for that little girl up there. What if this all back fired and you were hurt? Lily came to me earlier asking if you had left her and that you didn't want her. If you had..if you had.." Struggling to say the word, Regina gulps. "If you had died..what would she do?" Looking lost, she tries to hold it together. "What would _I_ do?"

Without hesitation, Maleficent launches herself into a hug with the brunette and clings to her realizing that the woman is right. "I'm sorry, Regina I just.."

Wrapping her arms around the blonde's back, the mayor runs her hand up and down soothingly. "I know but we need to let go of the past and focus on the now, especially when there are children involved..and right now Lily needs to know she has her mother here..besides we have other issues to deal with like the whole age situation"

Burying her head into the woman, Maleficent mumbles. "What did you do with Cruella?"

"Sent her to a jail cell in the sheriff's station until tomorrow. I will then be driving her back to New York where I have already informed the cops of her criminal actions, kidnapping among other things. She is going to suffer being locked away in a place where she cannot use magic..and with bright orange jumpsuits instead of her fur coats"

Chuckling quietly, Maleficent looks up at her knowing that they are at that moment again. Regina smiles as if reading her mind then takes hold of the woman's arms to untangle herself. "Hold that thought..."

Frowning, the blonde watches as the brunette heads towards the front door. "Regina, what are you doing?"

Regina smirks locking it and then leans down by the side table, yanking the phone cable off the wall. "_No_ more interruptions.." Walking towards the dragon woman, the brunette wastes no more time in taking hold of the blonde's face and kissing her. Smiling, Maleficent kisses back straight away while gripping at the mayor's hips to pull them together.

_A/N: finally! Still more to come! :) and if you have any ideas you would like included send them my way!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning, this chapter is fluff!_

Waking up in unfamiliar territory, Maleficent rubs her head as the memories of yesterday's events come flooding back. Feeling a warm presence against her back and a tightened grip around her waist, the blonde glances over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow seeing the brunette she has cared for, for many years, pressed against her with the woman's head dipped down ,buried so her face is hidden. Clearing her throat as her mouth had gone dry through sleep, something which you think the dragon woman would be accustomed to by now, Maleficent gently takes hold of Regina's arm and lifts it up to place down by the mayor's own side so she can get up.

"Do not even think about it..."

Hearing the husky mumble, the blonde cannot help but smile looking towards the brunette who opens her eyes one at a time, adjusting to the light. "Sorry for waking you.."

Smiling up at her, Regina shakes her head. "No need, I prefer waking up with you _here_"

Watching the brunette for a moment, Maleficent then sighs while laying herself back down facing her. "I wasn't exactly sure if I should have been here or not..I didn't know what would be best so I chose the cowards way..."

Laughing lightly, the mayor lifts her hand to cup the woman's face. "You my dear, could never be a coward, besides...despite who you are, last night was the best night's sleep I've ever had"

"I'll admit, it did feel safe...for a change. Loneliness can definitely make you doubt your security" moving closer towards her bed companion, Maleficent hesitantly wraps an arm around Regina's waist to feel the closeness.

The brunette smiles more then peers over the blonde's shoulder at the time. "Oh.."

Frowning, the dragon woman takes in the mayor's face. "What is it?"

"If Lily is like any other child, she will make herself known just like Henry used to, in...5...4...3...2..."

Hearing the bedroom door fly open and the sound of small feet padding along the carpet, both women look to the foot of the bed seeing a pair of dark eyes and a nose staring back at them.

Suddenly aware of the situation and with her daughter present, Maleficent pulls away from Regina's embrace and sits up. "Good morning Lily..."

Blinking between them, the smaller blonde crinkles her nose. "Why are you sharing a bed?"

"I..well..it..." Growing panicky, wanting to make a good impression for her child, the dragon woman blurts out probably the worst thing, worst for the brunette anyway. "It was a one off...I grew too tired"

Trying to mask her hurt, Regina clears her throat and rises from the bed, grabbing her robe. "Lily dear why don't I go and make you some breakfast so you can erm..spend some time with your mother"

Maleficent watches the brunette's movements with guilt and goes to interject but is prevented by a pointed look by the woman who then leaves the room, leaving mother and child to stare at one another with the smaller one grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina..."

"Save it" not even daring to look in the blonde's direction, the brunette continues to clean her work surface from having breakfast.

"But I.."

"No, its fine..really who was I kidding? To think that all these years could go past and nothing change?..it wasn't the first time we kissed but I can put your fear to rest right now, it was our last" trying to hold it together, Regina scrubs the surface harder then chucks the cloth in the bin before leaving to room to see to Henry who has just got home.

Entering the kitchen, the small blonde stands beside her mommy, Lily tilts her head back as far as she can go to look at her. "Why is that lady sad? Did I do something wrong?"

Looking back to her child briefly, Maleficent then looks towards the empty space where Regina was standing. "No..dear, I did.."

Pursing her lips together, the small blonde places her hands on her hips. "What did you do Mallie?"

Realizing she has to be honest, the blonde turns on her heel and crouches down to the small girl's level. "You remember this morning when you came into Regina's bedroom and you asked why I was there?"

Nodding, Lily looks intrigued. "I remember..."

"I told you it was a one off when I shouldn't have..Lily dear, Regina is very important to me, she's...special and we care deeply for one another in the same way any other.._couple_ would, do you understand?"

"Yes.." Lily smiles at her then wraps an arm around her mother's neck when the woman takes hold of her hand with a smile of her own.

"Mallie?...do you love her?"

Maleficent looks at her daughter thinking about it and how their life could be. "..with all my heart.."

Giggling at having known all along, the small blonde points to the doorway showing Regina stood frozen within its frame, mouth partly open. Following the girl's direction, the blonde also looks shocked by the fact that the brunette is standing there. Glancing between the pair, Lily bites her lip as she is met with silence then skips out the room to leave them to it.

Rising to her feet with the use of the counter, Maleficent looks worried about how much Regina may have heard. "Regina please let me-"

"Stop talking..just.." Walking back into the kitchen slowly, the mayor doesn't break eye contact with the woman. "...just stop talking and _kiss_ me.."

Meeting the woman halfway, the blonde leans over and kisses her softly while keeping her hand still on the counter as leverage. The brunette kisses back deepening it and slides her hands up to the woman's forearms needing to know that this is real, that she is real and it is happening, that they are kissing and Maleficent did just in fact declare her love for her to the small child belonging to the blonde.

Smiling into the kiss, the dragon woman reassures her, as if knowing exactly what she is thinking. "I meant every word. I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

"Where are we going?"

Lily looks up at Maleficent while the blonde helps the girl to put her coat on, spinning in the process to try and get her arms in the right sleeve.

"We need to go see a...friend...to help us with something important about our family" the dragon woman tries to explain the best she can to a four year old without freaking the child out by telling her that she should in fact be about thirty years old now. "It won't take long dear..then we will go to Granny's..as promised by Regina for dinner"

"Granny's? I have a granny too?" Looking curious, the small blonde grabs at the buttons with both hands to tie her coat up.

Chuckling lightly, Maleficent shakes her head. "No..Granny is just her name..I'm sorry to say Lily that you only have one member of your family left..me"

Grinning while doing the last button up, Lily looks up. "That's okay, I like you"

Smiling down at the child, the blonde runs a hand through the girl's hair. "And I like you too"

Both mother and child share a hug as Regina approaches from the stairs already in her Mac. "I hope this will not be a waste of journey, you can never tell when it comes down to Gold.."

Maleficent sighs. "If he doesn't I-" seeing the look given to her by Regina, the blonde quickly covers herself. "..will do nothing.."

The brunette smiles then winks as she opens the front door for the pair. Lily looks between them and then out the door. "Are we going in the car again?"

Leading the girl outside, the dragon woman shakes her head. "No, we are going to walk, it isn't far"

"Okay Mallie.."

Stepping outside her house, Regina chuckles to herself hearing the seriousness of Lily and locks up. Turning to face the pair, she is shocked to find Maleficent holding her hand out to her. Letting out a coy smile, the brunette steps off the porch and accepts the hand as the blonde links their fingers for extra support and looks down to Lily. "Ready?"

Lily nods and also reaches up for Maleficent spare hand, feeling a little nervous. "Will I see Rella?"

"Cruella is not going to come back, Regina will be seeing to it later, you will not have to see her or Barry again. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I didn't like them anyway"

Biting her lip to prevent a laugh, Maleficent looks towards Regina. "Make sure it is sorted soon..I don't want you to be gone long"

Squeezing her hand, the brunette smiles in awe and quickly kisses her cheek before reaching the main street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into Gold's shop, both women share a annoyed expression at the thought of seeing the imp while Lily looks around in amazement at all the items on display. Letting go of Maleficent's hand quickly, the small blonde approaches the side cabinet and giggles. "Look Mallie! It's a dragon!"

Eyes widening in horror as the child is yet to know of her background, the blonde looks over seeing the child staring in amazement at a dragon teddy which is clearly new and there to torment her as it does not belong to anyone like every other item in the shop. Breathing heavily, Maleficent tries to stay calm. "Rumple..."

Appearing from the back, Gold smirks and moves towards the counter. "Do my eyes deceive me or am I actually seeing the two of you on _good _terms once again?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina walks over to Lily to guard her while Maleficent talks to the imp. Standing in front of the vindictive man, the blonde glances over towards her daughter briefly then back at the smiling fool. "I do _hate_ to have to say this, but I need your help.."

"I'm sorry dearie, I didn't quite catch that?"

"Don't push it...you heard me. Now I need to know why my daughter who was born thirty years ago and sent to this world along with Cruella and Ursula has not aged and has remained a four year old?"

Raising an eyebrow, Gold looks over to Lily with a curious stare as the girl is knelt down by the counter with Regina looking at all the items. "Is she aware of the situation?.."

Maleficent also looks over to her child. "I don't think so but I would assume it will not be long before she starts asking given this town's activities.."

"Why was she sent here?"

Glaring at him, Maleficent grits her teeth. "The _charmings"_

Nodding the former imp leans against the counter. "Well then dear Maleficent I would take a guess in saying that you should talk to them and find out exactly what happened on that fateful day. Find out and I will see what I can do"

Squinting her eyes at the man, Maleficent is uncertain of his offered help. "Why are you so forward in helping me?"

Looking towards Lily, Gold sighs. "Strangely enough, I may be the dark one but I understand what it is like to have lost your child for many a year..._she_ is innocent.."

"Yes she is, she never deserved any of this nor the life she was given..having her back in my life has made me realize how wrong I have been..I want to be a good mother.."

"And you will be, there is your living proof that you can be" gesturing towards Regina, the imp smiles. "If the Evil Queen can mend her ways and bring up her son, I am more than sure you can do the same for Lily"

Maleficent nods then looks to him seriously. "She's not now you know, the Evil Queen..I saw it even when she visited me not long after she enacted the curse..she just wanted to be accepted and loved like her love once did..but her mother made sure no one went near her.."

"Until you came along you mean dearie"

Seeing the sincerity of his look, Maleficent gives a small smile then walks back over to the two most important people in her life. "Oh and by the way, we'll take the dragon"

Gasping, Lily grins up at her mother then goes all grabby hands when the pawnbroker walks over and takes it out from the display, passing it to the small girl.

_A/N: next up, a reunion with the Charmings and some flashbacks of Maleficent's past :) _


	12. Chapter 12

Standing in front of the Charming's front door, Maleficent gives an irate sigh as Regina knocks, only after the blonde had said she was ready. Lily on the other hand, was getting more confused by the minute by the constant chase around town to visit 'friends'.

"My feet are hurting...I want to go Granny's and sit down"

"Soon enough Lily dear, this will be the last stop I promise.." The dragon woman looks down with a forced smile for the child's benefit while still reeling to the fact that she is standing at the idiots' door.

As the door slowly opens revealing a shocked Mary Margaret, the two women share a look, prompting Regina to squeeze Maleficent's hand in comfort before turning their attention to the short haired woman.

"Maleficent..." Looking rather speechless to see the scorned woman at her door, Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow as she spots the pair's hands that are linked before her and glances to the fellow brunette "..I..why are you holding hands?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the superb timing at the question. "Mary Margaret..-"

"I don't think that is any of your business, do _you_?" The blonde glares at the woman who betrayed her many years ago, then invites herself in, keeping Lily close to her side.

Once again speechless, the short haired woman looks to her husband as she shuts the door with a sigh. "What can we do for you?"

David approaches the group with a attempted smile towards the child. "I see you found your daughter.."

Wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and across her front, Maleficent holds onto her tightly. "Yes I did, no thanks to you"

Deciding to get to the point, understanding how hard it is for the dragon woman to confront the pair, Regina steps forward. "We need to know exactly what happened...on that day when.." Looking down to the child, the brunette stops realizing she is still present before quickly changing the subject momentarily. "Is Henry still here? Or has Emma taken him out?"

Shaking their heads, David heads towards the staircase and calls up to him. Henry appears at the top with a smile towards his mom. "Hey mom...Maleficent.."

"Henry, could you do us a favour? Remember Lily from the other day..could you keep an eye on her for a moment? While we talk to Mary Margaret and David here about..an important matter.." Giving her son a look that he knows too well, the boy nods and quickly steps down to take the girl's hand.

Reluctantly letting her daughter go, Maleficent looks to the smaller blonde. "Make sure you stay with Henry where he can see you okay?"

"Yes Mallie.." Grinning up at the boy having already met him and liking him, Lily follows him upstairs to watch cartoons as promised by the mayor's son on the way up.

"Right..as I was saying, we need to know what happened on the day..you..took Lily"

At this statement, the dragon woman looks away as the painful memory comes back. Mary Margaret and David look remorseful as the short haired woman decides to explain to Regina. "The sorcerer said that he could...he could transfer Emma's darkness..towards another being, so Lily.." Sighing, the woman looks towards Maleficent. "We're sorry, we _really_ are. We did not know that it meant she was going to be sent away..the sorcerer said that with that kind of darkness, it would need to be stopped and as she was merely a baby..it would be unethical to kill..but needed to be sent to a land without magic..she needed to stay an innocent.."

Suddenly realizing what has happened, Regina rubs her head. "..because what is more innocent than a child..she's not allowed to grow up..otherwise.."

Maleficent tries to hide her teary eyes by biting on her lip as she is devastated for her child but again more angry. "She would give in to the darkness.." Gulping down a lump, the blonde turns to the pair she has hated for so long with a glare while gripping her hands together into fists. "So..not only did you, _take_ my child, you also _cursed_ her as well...how dare you!"

Becoming teary herself, Mary Margaret steps forward. "Maleficent..we were not aware that was what the sorcerer's plan was. If we had known, we would have never..we would have found a way for you to keep her.."

Scoffing in disbelief, the blonde also steps forward threateningly. "I cannot believe that given the chance, you would do it again..you more or less just admitted, that you would still have _taken_ my child and used her as your pawn however you would have brought her back..and here I thought _I_ was the monster"

Looking down, Mary Margaret feels her husband's hand reach out for her shoulder. Having stayed quiet, believing that Maleficent needed to have her say over the matter, Regina then speaks up. "I think it would be best for us to leave.." Walking over to the stairs, the brunette calls the two children down.

Walking down the steps carefully, Lily frowns seeing the sad look on her mother's face and quickly runs over hugging her at the waist. "Mallie, what happened?"

Stroking the girl's head, the blonde looks down. "Nothing that cannot be fixed..now I believe Regina promised us dinner at Granny's.."

Lily smiles then looks over to the mother and son duo from her position, not moving from her comforting hug. "Can Henry come too?"

Henry grins at the small girl then looks to his mother who simply nods.

Lily pulls back from Maleficent and grabs at her hand. "Yay! Let's go!"

Giving the deceitful couple another glare, the blonde heads towards the door with Lily pulling at her hand while leading the way excitedly. Henry looks to his grandparents having heard the majority of the conversation upstairs while keeping Lily occupied and smiles awkwardly. "I'm gona stay with mom..tonight.."

David looks to his speechless wife who nods at her grandson then heads off to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out the door with his mom, Henry looks over as they head down the stairs, hearing Maleficent and Lily chatting away by the door at the bottom. "So..you and Maleficent?"

Regina looks a little wide eyed and stares back at her son. "How did you..."

"Mom, I'm not blind, I saw you holding hands.."

"Oh..Henry I'm sorry that I didn't..tell you, I guess I was trying to find the right time..as Maleficent and I haven't really talked about what we are..just that we want to be together.." Looking nervous the brunette bites her lip. "Is that okay with you?"

Henry smiles as the pair wrap an arm around each other, his mother's resting across his shoulders. "I'm more than okay..I had an idea as to what happened in the past and I knew of your friendship and the difficulties..and well you both deserve to be happy..and if being together does that, then so be it"

Smiling in awe, Regina rests her head on top of his briefly while rubbing his shoulder. "Thank you Henry, you have no idea how much that means to me.."

Henry nods then follows the awaiting blondes out the door, with Maleficent and Regina once again holding hands with a smile while Lily decides to walk with Henry reaching for his hand while skipping along to Granny's. For Maleficent, she tries her best to push out everything that had just happened with the charming's and focus on the fact that she has her daughter now and is even more determined to give her the life she deserves, including, allowing the girl grow up. That though can wait until tomorrow, right now she just wants to spend some time with the people she loves most and is so happy to have Regina once again by her side.

_A/N: that was intense. Will Lily be able to grow up? Will she go dark? When will she learn about magic? I still cannot believe that this was supposed to just be a one shot! ha!_


	13. Sorry Question!

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I will be posting the next chapter later, usual time but i wanted to ask if Maleficent were to have someone still against her in this fic, who would you choose? as i have an idea! :) Bare in mind that Cruella and Ursula is gone and Rumple is supposed to be 'happy'

let me know!


	14. Chapter 13

"This is pointless..there is nothing here that can help us"

Slamming the book that is placed on her lap shut, Maleficent looks up to Regina in hope that she has another idea. The brunette looks around her vault then sighs, holding her hands out. "This is all I've got..I'm sorry..he should have returned from the hat when the fairies were released.."

Also sighing, the blonde rubs her head. "This is even harder than finding the author..and he's.._here.." _Standing up and placing the book down on the chest she was sat on, the dragon woman gives a small smile. "He's _here_ in Storybrooke and he should know where the sorcerer is"

"Last time I heard, he had a room at Granny's as Rumple decided to call off all plans for the sake of his beloved Belle..something I find very hard to believe..but that idea is worth a try" Regina smiles back and begins to pack up the rest of her books before leaving her vault, blonde in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along main street, Lily looks up to the boy beside her while holding his hand. "Henry?...is my mommy and your mommy together?"

Henry looks a little lost for words unaware as to what the two women have told the little girl, however before he gets the chance to respond, the small blonde continues her theory.

"Because Mallie said..she loves her and they share a bed and pull weird faces at one another.."

Giving a sigh of relief knowing that if Maleficent actually told her daughter this then it must be okay. "Yeah Lily..they are together but its new so..you never know what could happen but I hope they stay together"

Lily nods with a smile. "This is the best home..better than with Rella and Barry..they never let me play..."

"Well maybe when our moms are finished I could persuade them to go to the park?" The teen smiles down at the girl then leads her towards Granny where Regina had told them to meet.

"Henry?"

Turning away from the girl beside him, Henry looks towards the voice that called him seeing Aurora. "Hi.."

Aurora smiles and looks between the pair. "I know this is a little strange considering we haven't spoke about it but...do you still get your nightmares?"

The small blonde gulps at the word and hugs Henry's arm. "Nightmares?"

Glancing down to the child, the princess suddenly realizes and quickly crouches down to her. "Oh sweetie I didn't mean to scare you..it's nothing that will hurt you, just something Henry and I went through.." Thinking to herself, _'by your mother'_

Still a little uncertain, Lily tugs on the boys arm. "Henry I want to go inside..."

Sensing the girl's distress, Henry gives an apologetic look to Aurora and gestures to the door. "Sorry I need to get in, maybe talk another time..but no I don't get them anymore..I guess I realized there are far worst things to hurt you than a silly nightmare..come Lily"

Briefly looking to the princess, the small blonde follows Henry into the diner, still clinging to his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking on the wooden door to one of the guest rooms in Granny's, Regina looks over to Maleficent. "If we can't get any answers..what are you going to do?"

The blonde shrugs slightly and sighs. "Find another way? If I cannot get the sorcerer to fix it..reverse it..I will see if I can change it somehow myself.."

"Not by yourself.._together_" the brunette gives an encouraging smile then looks back to the door as it opens, revealing the author. "We need to talk to you"

Raising an eyebrow, the author smirks. "I had a feeling you might..although I don't think I can be much help.." Looking over to Maleficent he explains. "when the incident happened with your daughter, I was going in the other direction. Passed the Charming couple on the dirt road"

Maleficent looks down feeling rather defeated. "So what am I suppose to do now?"

"I don't know where the sorcerer is.."

Biting her lip, having had enough the blonde turns and walks away. The mayor nods to the author in thanks and quickly follows finding the woman stood at the end of the corridor close to tears. "Maleficent?"

Sighing frustrated, the dragon woman turns to her. "I have _wanted_ her for so long and now, I'm letting her down. I finally have a chance to be a mother to her, something which I didn't think was possible because I was told all them years ago that the only way I could ever have a child was if it was by true love and now its..I feel like she is being punished for _my_ actions"

Looking surprised at the sudden revelation, the mayor doesn't quite know how to act. "Oh...I..I didn't know..I" shaking her head trying to shake off the true love statement, Regina looks at her. "She is not being punished because of you..as much as I have now become civil with them, this _is_ the Charmings fault, not yours. We will figure a way to sort all this out..it's because of this apparent darkness that.."

"we need to get rid of it.." Maleficent looks back at her sadly, clutching at straws.

"Get rid of the darkness?, there is no way that we can unless it is transferred.."

Looking serious, the blonde nods. "Then we transfer it"

Frowning, the brunette looks intrigued as to where this is going. The dragon woman takes hold of the woman's hand, keeping it within her own. "Me...transfer it into me"

Eyes widening, Regina goes to say something but is prevented as a upset looking Lily comes running towards them.

"Mommy!" Hugging the blonde and almost knocking her over, Lily buries herself in.

Maleficent looks down in shock over the title the girl has called her and hugs back worried. "Lily, what is it? What is the matter?"

Both women look towards Henry who is stood in the doorway, looking awkward.

"Erm..she..Aurora was talking to me..and Lily got a little freaked out..because she was asking about my nightmares.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde for the first time, lifts the smaller blonde up, prompting the girl to wrap her arms around her neck. "So...sleeping beauty is finally awake I see.." Glancing down to her daughter, the dragon woman smiles and kisses her nose gaining a giggle straight away. "You're okay dear..nothing scary about that woman I promise you that"

Henry turns to his mother and smiles. "So get it sorted?"

Biting her lip, Regina looks over to Maleficent in concern over what the woman had just said she would do then offers a weak smile to her son while the blonde stares back at her, rubbing Lily's back and holding the girl tightly.

_A/N: thanks for your answers! I am going to link them all..you'll see and what is this about true love? And is Maleficent going to go dark to save her daughter from an eternity of being small?_


	15. Chapter 14

Sliding in opposite the blonde at their booth in Granny's, Regina raises an eyebrow at the woman who is currently scanning the newspaper. "Now what are you doing?"

Briefly glancing towards the brunette, Maleficent continues to scan the section she was reading. "Well despite everything that is going on, I want to try and give Lily as much of a _normal_ childhood as I can so I am looking for somewhere to live..as mayor do you know of any apartments going spare? I mean you did create this town Regina"

Looking somewhat speechless, the mayor clears her throat. "I..don't know..I mean I don't tend to keep a track on everything now like I did before the curse was broken.." Watching the blonde sadly, she takes her chance. "But I do know of a nice...house.."

Placing the paper down, Maleficent looks across at her intrigued. "Oh?"

Regina gives a nervous smile and clasps her hands together on top of the table. "Mine?"

"Regina..I cannot stay with you..anymore than I have"

Not sure whether to take it as an insult or not, the brunette pouts a little. "Why not? Lily is settled..she loves being with Henry and we..well..we're..okay? Right? Besides it wouldn't be staying, it would be _living_ with me"

Reaching across the table, the blonde covers Regina's hands with her own and a smile. "We're more than okay..and you're right about her being settled and Henry is such a gentleman but I feel like we may have burdened you with too much already"

Looking down, the brunette goes quiet. "But..I don't want you to go..I don't want you to leave...me"

Leaning herself forward, Maleficent lifts her chin, clearly aware of the woman's past and insecurities. "I'm not leaving you.."

"_Yet_.."

Frowning, the blonde drops her hand from the woman's chin. "What do you mean, yet?"

"Maleficent, you are talking about taking her darkness for yourself to protect her..and while I fully understand it, it does mean you will..go dark and..you won't..feel the way you do now.."

Sighing, Maleficent sits back again. "What do you suggest I do then Regina?"

Closing her eyes a moment to prepare herself, Regina takes a deep breath. "Please do not take this the wrong way but, why do you need to take her darkness, aside from the fact that she is a child, it is not affecting her..she can handle it because it's already inside of her and she has us to guide her. We can teach her to control it.."

Dropping her mouth open in shock, Maleficent removes her hand from the brunette's and stands, leaving the diner before Regina has chance to say another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Picking up what belongings she has, Maleficent looks over to the confused pair standing by the stairs. Smiling at Henry, the blonde steps forward. "Tell your mother thank you for me" holding her spare hand out to the smaller blonde, she glances down. "Lily come along.."

Henry frowns watching the pair leave then quickly contacts his mother to find out what is going on. "mom?"

_"Henry? is everything okay?"_

"I'm not sure mom...Maleficent just left with Lily and she had bags...did something happen, where are you?" hearing a sigh on the other side, the boy waits for his mother to answer.

_"I'm at the office, everything is..is fine Henry, leave it to me"_

"okay.." hearing the dead tone, Henry puts the phone down before lifting up the dragon teddy that belongs to Lily which was sat on the dining room table and stares at it with concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the office, Regina was mentally kicking herself for not going after the blonde earlier when she had abruptly left the diner after her unfortunate comment. She thought it would be best leaving the woman to calm knowing exactly what kind of temper the blonde could have and she did not want to cause any fires. Having to go by car to prevent scaring the smaller blonde, the mayor climbs in her Benz and drives through town, stopping at all the destinations she could think of, like Lily's new favourite of the park and including Granny's just in case that was where the dragon woman decided to stay. lightly tapping the back of her head against the headrest of her car seat frustrated, Regina grabs her phone and calls Maleficent in the hope of an answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy? Where are we going?" Taking in their rather scary surroundings of a graveyard, Lily's grips on Maleficent's hand tightens.

"I just need to..pick something important up, now I know this may seem scary to you but you know I would never let anything hurt you? I've kept my promise?"

Nodding slowly, the small blonde follows her mommy down the darkened vault, practically hugging the woman's leg by the time they reach the bottom. "..Mo..Mommy I don't..like it.."

Walking towards the back, Maleficent rummages through Regina's books to find one she had looked at before. Taking it out of its place, the blonde reads down. "Transferring..energy..transferring..ma.." Glancing down to the tot next to her, she stops then silently reads the rest of the information she needs.

"Mommy, Gina's calling you.." the small girl holds the phone out having taken it from her mother's bag upon hearing it. Biting her lip, the blonde takes it from her daughter and stares at the caller ID muttering. "..not now.." cancelling the call and switching her phone off, Maleficent gives a cheery smile towards Lily.

"Okay Lily, we are going to play a game..."

_A/N: uh oh...I have a feeling there is going to be trouble..._


	16. Chapter 15

_"Okay Lily, we are going to play a game..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even though Lily not only found the place scary to be in but also to be playing games, she trusted her mother and merely nodded while staring as the woman knelt before her to meet her gaze. Maleficent feeling guilty, takes hold of the girl by her arms with a teary smile then quickly presses a kiss to the girl's forehead.

"Mommy?.."

"Right, what I want you to do for me is, close your eyes and count as far as you can go, then keep recounting until I tell you otherwise.."

Looking worried, the small blonde moves closer to the blonde needing a hug. "Where are you going to go?"

Hugging the girl back, the dragon woman takes a breath, blinking back her tears while rubbing Lily's back. "I'm going to be right here Lily, it's just part of the game okay?" Pulling back, Maleficent takes hold of the smaller blonde's arms. "Wait here.._close_ your eyes"

Lily watches as her mother stands up to back away then quickly closes her eyes while fiddling with the hem of her coat. "..1...2..3..."

Biting her lip, Maleficent turns to the book and makes the recipe she has been collecting over the years, before her trapped dragon form. Taking a deep breath, she lights a candle and pours the mixture on the flame. Turning towards Lily, she steps forward.

"...10...1...2..."

Holding her hand out, Maleficent's eyes turn black as she begins to draw the darkness out of her daughter and into herself. Pausing on her counting, Lily frowns but keeps her eyes closed. "Mommy..my belly feels weird...mommy?" Receiving no answer, the girl panics and opens her eyes even though she was told not to catching the last of the spark and witnessing her mother's eyes change from black to normal. Gasping, the small blonde steps back cautiously. "Mommy?..what was.."

Looking coldly towards her daughter, Maleficent sighs. "Go home child"

Eyes widening, the last thing Lily sees is the woman waving her hand in the air then finds herself standing on the porch to Regina's house. Glancing around herself, the girl's lip trembles as she starts pounding on the door with her small fist. Seeing the door open and Henry standing there, Lily runs into him, beginning to sob.

"Lily? What's going on?..where's your mom? Where's Maleficent?" Crouching down to the shaking girl who shakes her head profusely, the teen reaches for his phone to call his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having made her way to her vault in the hope of finding the pair, Regina sighs finding the place empty with books and empty potion bottles scattered about. "..what did you do.." Hearing her phone, the brunette answers quickly in hope. "Hello?"

"Mom, you need to get home now! Lily was on the doorstep but she won't tell me what is going on and there is no sign of Maleficent.."

Taking a deep breath, the mayor waves a hand to clean the place up. "Okay Henry just try and calm her I'll be there as soon as I can.."

"Mom, hurry"

Picking up on the sobbing girl in the background, Regina ends the call and engulfs herself in smoke. Upon appearing, Lily starts screaming and even lets go of Henry, backing away to the door.

"Lily!..it's okay..I can explain everything, I promise I am not going to hurt you, nor Henry..we just need to figure out what has happened okay?" Approaching the girl slowly while crouched down, the brunette holds her arms out in hope of the girl coming to her. "Please munchkin..you know me..and you want to find your mother right?"

Still sobbing, the small blonde hiccups then nods while wiping the tears from her eyes. Watching the woman close in on her, Lily falls into her and clings to the brunette's blouse. "..mommy..said..we play..game..then I..I looked and...she..look mad..told me to go..then I was here...but I don't know how" catching her breath, the girl begins to calm while Regina rubs her back.

"Okay, it's okay..let's get you cleaned up and I will find her" the brunette gently lifts the sad girl and carries her upstairs to clean her face and change her into her pyjamas to be more comfy. Sitting beside the small blonde on her bed, Regina brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Lily..what I will tell you, it may be..strange but it's very real.."

Lily looks up at the brunette and hugs into her arm to feel more safe. "Okay Gina.."

"When you.._appeared_ here and so did I...that was..magic"

Chewing on her gum, the girl tries to understand it. "Like fairies?"

"Like what fairies can do, yes and there are fairies here..but..okay would you like me to show you?"

Nodding, Lily watches as Regina makes her dragon teddy appear in her lap. With a small gasp, the girl actually smiles as she thought the dragon was lost and hugs her teddy with a tiny giggle.

"See?..magic" the mayor watches the girl as she hugs her teddy then looks back over towards the woman.

"..my mommy has magic? Because her eyes were different..and now she's gone when she said she wouldn't leave"

Regina looks sad and hugs the small blonde to her. "She is gone with good reason Lily, she has done it to protect you.."

Letting her lip go, Lily rests her head against the brunette's chest. "But who is protecting mommy?"

Kissing the top of her head, the mayor sighs. "I will munchkin..but I need you to stay with Henry"

Lily looks at her then slides down from the bed with her teddy. "Henry can read me a story"

Regina nods and leads the girl out back downstairs knowing that even though she has explained about magic, Lily is just a child so it doesn't really sink in.

Henry smiles on sight of the girl to cheer her up and sits on the couch all ready with a book in his lap. "Come Lil, we can finish the story about the dragon.."

Heading towards the front door, Regina huffs before looking back to the pair on the couch engrossed in the story. Briefly looking to his mother, the boy nods then returns to the book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bracing herself outside the shop door, Regina rolls her eyes at the growing fear within her stomach at facing the man as if she were eighteen again. Heading inside the shop, she immediately looks over to the imp behind the counter. "Gold..we have a problem"

Gold looks over clearly agitated and nods. "Yes we do.."

Regina raises an eyebrow and approaches the counter. "Oh so..you've seen Maleficent?"

The imp frowns at his former student and moves around the counter to meet her. "No dearie, why? what has she done?"

"She..took the darkness from Lily..she's.."

"Reverted back because of the extra power she holds..right..we need to find her.."

Looking confused at the sudden agreement to helping her find Maleficent, the brunette crosses her arms. "Rumple what is going on?, you said we have a problem but clearly it is of a different kind?"

Hearing the seriousness in her tone, the man sighs knowing she will find out sooner or later. "It's your mother..its _Cora_"

Eyes widening, Regina looks panicked at the thought of her mother being here and especially now with Maleficent MIA then realizes something much worse. "Oh no..."

"Yes dearie..I have a feeling we are about the witness the _new_ Queen's of Darkness.."

_A/N: so Cora just didn't die in my version and Maleficent evil. Sorry. However my fic is captioned DragonQueen so...yeah it will work out :) _


	17. Chapter 16

As Regina was still with Gold, trying to figure out the whereabouts of Maleficent, Henry was left to take care of Lily. Hearing a knock at the front door, the teen smiles towards the small girl and passes her the book then leaves her on the couch and heads over, answering the door.

"Hello dear"

Henry's eyes widen as he places a hand on either side of the doorframe. "Cora..."

Cora smirks. "At least you didn't call me 'grandma' that would make me feel old but then again, you're not really my daughter's son anyway"

Glancing briefly over his shoulder in the hope that Lily has stayed put, the boy stands still determined to not let the woman get to him. "My _mom_ is not here..so it is best that you leave.."

The older brunette scoffs and watches him a moment realizing that he is too confident. "Of course.." Reaching her hand out, she touches the protective field that sparks purples over the house. "Regina would..protect you..considering you are alone, you are _alone _aren't you Henry?"

Taking a deep breath, the boy nods. "Of course I am..who else would be here? Its only me and mom that live here"

"Right..of course..do me a favour and tell my darling daughter that I am looking for her, when she gets home from gallivanting with Rumple.."

Henry looks shocked at her knowing where Regina has gone and gulps.

Chuckling, Cora raises an eyebrow. "Do you think I don't know where she is?..I do _know_ things Henry.."

Watching the frightening woman leave, the teen closes the door and makes his way back to Lily, who is still staring at the book, while trying to call Regina and gaining no answer as the signal is out.

"Henry?"

Looking over to the small girl who is pointing towards the book, the boy sits beside her. "Yeah?"

"Why my mommy in a book?"

"Oh..erm.." Henry looks down to the book as the small blonde points to the woman with horns. "It's a long story.."

"But-"

Henry's eyes widen hearing another knock at the door before trying his best to ignore it and continue with the story but then hears a louder bang. Lily closes the book and hops down off of the couch oblivious. "I can get it Henry.."

"No!...Lily stay here.." Sighing, the boy shakes his head while calming his nerves and goes to the door once again, opening it.

"Hi Henry"

"Aurora..what are you.." Trailing off, Henry frowns as the fair headed princess scans the doorframe not so subtly and walks inside.

"I wanted to talk to you, remember at the diner?"

"Oh..yeah well it's not a great time..erm.." Scratching his neck, the teen bites his lip.

"Henry who is at the door? I want to finish the story.." Stopping in the doorway, Lily looks between the pair curiously then remembers what her mother had said about Aurora and points to the woman. "Sleeping beauty!"

"Yes Lily, this is Aurora remember?" Turning towards the woman, the teen looks apologetic. "Like I said..not a great time, I can't get hold of my mom and...well it's been a strange night.."

Aurora looks towards Lily and stares slightly. "Why don't you go and find her Henry? I can watch Lily..besides your mom would not have left you unprotected.."

Lily bites her lip and walks up to her intrigued then gives a shy smile. "I'm sorry I acted like a baby before, I don't like nightmares.."

Crouching down, the princess smiles. "I don't think anyone does sweetie, so what do you say, we will be okay while Henry finds Regina right?"

Henry looks uncertain then sees Lily nod and pull at Aurora's hand to go back to her book. "Okay, fine I will be half hour tops.." Reaching for his jacket, the teen watches the pair become acquainted then walks out, knowing that he would be safe from harm as Regina had protected his heart once before.

Turning away from the small blonde, Aurora raises an eyebrow towards the closed door that Henry had just left from then smiles. "Lily? Shall we play outside?"

Lily frowns then looks outside the window. "But it's dark..."

Holding her hand out, the princess shrugs. "Only just, we can go in the garden? I know Regina has a swing, I won't tell if you won't" winking at the child, Aurora smiles again as Lily giggles then takes her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping out onto the back porch, Lily looks around the garden, crinkling her nose at seeing no swing then gasps as she feels a sharp tug causing her to close her eyes as she is scared. Upon re opening, the small blonde's eyes widen at the unfamiliar cabin then quickly pulls her hand away from Aurora and backs away.

"Lily?!"

Spinning round, the small blonde pouts seeing Maleficent and runs over hugging her. The dragon woman immediately hugs back in concern then glares at Aurora. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Yes dear child, what are you doing?"

Glancing over to the doorway, Aurora looks on in horror at Cora standing there holding a heart. More specifically, her heart that the older brunette has been controlling her with since she cannot enter her own daughter's house. "You..you tricked me! I.."

Cora chuckles and approaches the princess, placing her heart back to where it belongs. "You have done your job, you're no longer needed.." Waving her hand, she makes Aurora disappear without further explanation. causing Lily to start getting upset at what is happening and what she has seen. "Now..Maleficent.."

Standing up from hugging her daughter, the blonde holds Lily to her by wrapping her arms around the girl's front. "Why have you done this? What is your plan? I _was_ helping you!"

"Yes, yes but just like my pathetic daughter, you have a child that owns your heart..it's ridiculous..and needs to change" glaring at the pair, Cora makes her way over to the side table, lifting up a potion bottle and inspecting it.

"Needs to change how? You are _not_ hurting my daughter!" Glancing down to Lily, Maleficent also takes hold of her small hand when offered by the girl.

Cora smirks and turns around. "I never said anything about hurting her dear, it's just you're still unable to reach your full potential since extracting the darkness from her because of your affections and like I have always told Regina. Love _is_ weakness. The only way, anyone will get what they want..and by that I mean what _I_ want without people getting hurt, is if _she_.." Pointing to Lily, the older brunette raises an eyebrow. "Isn't here.."

Starting to tremble, the small blonde turns in her mother's arms and clings to her waist with a small sob. "Mommy don't leave me"

Making her way up to the dragon woman, Cora leans over to whisper. "Think about it, you've taken away her darkness, the one thing holding her back..from her life..to grow up..now she can, she _could_ have a normal life, _outside_ of Storybrooke with a _normal_ family and there would never be any threats..just happiness..._love _and most certainly not a _dragon_ for a mother"

Hitching her breath, Maleficent holds back her tears and keeps a firm hand on her daughters back.

"She need not know either.." Holding up the potion bottle she previously looked at, Cora places it in the woman's spare hand. "Get her to drink this and she will forget all of this...magic..Storybrooke..like it never happened"

Maleficent grits her teeth knowing that despite her vengeful plan, Cora actually has a point in giving Lily a normal, happy childhood now that no darkness or curse is in her way. Taking a shaky breath, the blonde looks down to the bottle in her hand then kisses the top of Lily's head.

_A/N: oh its getting complicated! Bad Cora! Can she be stopped and can she be redeemed? What is Maleficent going to do?!_


	18. Chapter 17

_Apologises for the shortness but it is where I needed to break it! sorry!_

Walking back into the mansion after much discussion and eventually plotting with Gold over what to do with the next crisis, Regina takes a deep breath to put on her usual brave front before facing the children. Stepping into the living room, she frowns seeing it empty. "Henry?!" Turning on her heel, the brunette heads towards to stairs and up towards the teen's bedroom. "Lily?!" Receiving no answer and finding no trace of either child, the mayor stands still on the landing. "Oh you did _not_ do this mother..." Feeling the anger rise, she disappears in smoke and returns back to Gold's shop.

Gold looks from behind the counter and raises an eyebrow. "Looking for your boy?"

Regina looks confused but approaches the counter. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down dearie, your boy's fine..he came to find you to tell you that Cora had tried to get into your house but failed..he left a moment ago to get back to Lily"

Eyes widening, the brunette takes a breath. "To get back to Lily? I..she wasn't at the house! Henry didn't have Lily with him?!"

Gold frowns and shakes his head. "No..and if I am correct in thinking, that is a bad thing, may I suggest that there are _two_ people out there that could have done this...one being the girl's mother"

Suddenly realizing, Regina looks to him. "Your cabin.." Disappearing again, the brunette transports herself to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moving herself away from the small girl, Maleficent looks down at her. "Lily, listen to me.."

"No..mommy..you said that before then went away..so no listening!" Lily stamps her foot and crosses her arms glaring at her mother.

The blonde gives a sad smile at the small blonde's action then kneels down, uncapping the bottle. "I want you to be safe, okay? No more games.."

Lily watches her carefully. "I am safe with you.."

Shaking her head, Maleficent bites her lip. "No Lily, you're not..not now..I am a horrible person..and this is what I deserve but you, you deserve the best"

"_Maleficent!"_ Seeing the pair in the corner of the cabin, Regina runs over at grabs Lily who hugs her. "Don't do this.."

"Well, well..my daughter to the rescue"

The brunette rolls her eyes annoyed and fed up. "Stay out of this mother" glancing over, seeing her mother step forward, the mayor puts Lily down and quickly pulls the girl behind her before holding her hand up meeting her mother's and sparking off magic preventing the older brunette to make another move.

Maleficent takes hold of Lily's hand and lets a tear roll down her cheek. "Lily..."

"Maleficent...do not do this to _our_ daughter"

Hitching her breath, the dragon woman looks up at the brunette in shock.

"You think I was never going to find out?..all I have to do is look at her, now I do not care why you haven't said anything and I will wait until you are ready to do so but _please, _do not do this. Do not be the next person to take someone I love away from me..you know exactly what I went through in the past, _please_..."

Lily glances between the pair with a raised eyebrow and quickly snatches the bottle from her mother causing both women to panic as Maleficent realizes that she would be making a huge mistake letting her family go. "Lily don't drin-"

The small blonde throws the bottle away causing it to smash at Cora's feet outside of the protective field that Regina created. Both women look relieved as Maleficent lifts the girl up quickly and hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry..I don't want to hurt you..please forgive me.."

Lily takes hold of her mother's face to get her undivided attention and smiles. "I'll always forgive you mommy..because you're _my_ mommy"

Regina rubs the small blonde's back as the girl's words sink into her head. Glancing over to her own mother, she raises an eyebrow as Cora offers a blank expression. "...mother?.."

Looking around confused, the older brunette blinks" Regina? What am I doing here?"

Sharing a shocked look with Maleficent who is still holding Lily close to her, both women stare at the oblivious Cora in concern.

_A/N: what happened to Cora? ;) _


	19. Chapter 18

Stepping towards her mother hesitantly while keeping an arm outstretched to the pair stood behind her, preventing them from moving, Regina took in Cora's confused gaze. "You..don't remember?"

Raising an eyebrow at her surroundings, the older brunette gives a small chuckle. "Remember? Dear I don't even know where we are.."

From the far corner, Lily buries herself more into her mother and whispers. "Mommy is this my fault?"

"No Lily.."

"But I threw the bottle and it broke right next-"

Hearing the small conversation, Regina turns briefly to look behind her, towards the small frightened girl. "It's her own fault Lily, she made it in the first place"

"What are you all talking about? Regina who are these people?"

Muttering under her breath, the brunette sighs. "Why couldn't she have forgotten about me..." Looking back over, the mayor gulps at what she is about to do. "Mother pass me your hand please"

Frowning, Cora holds her hand out in front of her then watches as her daughter procures a leather clasp and snaps it around her wrist. "Is this really necessary?"

"If you want us to talk, yes" the brunette ensures that the woman cannot remove it then looks towards Maleficent. "Why don't you two head home, _we_ can talk later"

The dragon woman goes to protest but gains a head gesture towards the door. "I'll see you soon.."

Lily peers over her mother's shoulder as they walk out giving a tired wave then rests her head down again.

Taking a deep breath, Regina goes and sits on the chair by the fireplace. "What _do_ you remember?"

Following her daughter, the older brunette sat beside the mayor, looking puzzled. "The last time I saw you, you ordered me away..from Storybrooke and then I wanted to come back so I found and way. I was looking for you and now I'm here?"

"Why was you coming back..because you may not remember but I just witnessed you trying to get Maleficent to give Lily up and come over to the dark side"

Cora looks shocked. "That was Maleficent? As in Dragon Maleficent who seeked revenge over King Stefan? I have heard of her but never formally introduced"

Rubbing her temples, Regina glares. "Besides the point mother.."

"I was coming for your forgiveness..."

Scoffing, the brunette looks at her in disbelief. "Well you were going the right way about it, trying to destroy my family yet again and hurting the woman that I -"

Squinting curiously, the older brunette questions. "The woman that you what dear?"

"I am not answering your question because the last time I admitted something like that to you, you ripped their heart out and left me alone"

"You love her don't you?"

Sighing, Regina stands up and walks over to the cabin door. "I am not talking about this to you..now you can stay at Granny's until I say otherwise and I will also warn Rumple so you don't go searching for some magical cure for that thing because mother it is not coming off unless I say so"

Also standing, Cora shrugs. "That's fine by me, might actually do me so good not having to rely on it.."

Staring at her mother speechless, the mayor shakes her head trying to take in this new version of her mother then walks out with the older women following behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving her mother at the inn after informing Granny she would be perfectly safe, Regina makes her way back home and steps inside ready for round two of talking. This time of a more personal nature. Finding the place too quiet as she had done earlier, the brunette rushes through to the living room to find Henry and Lily sat on the couch, _plates_ on their laps, eating what appeared to be takeout. "What..Henry?!"

Gulping, the teen looks to his mother wide eyed. "Lily was getting hungry..and-"

"Mommy laying down!" Lily pipes in while chomping on the last of her pizza slice.

Frowning at the statement, Regina follows Henry with her eyes at his stands and approaches her. Leaning across so Lily cannot hear he whispers. "Maleficent's not laying down..she..locked herself in the guest room and sealed it..gave me this if I needed her out on emergency" taking a small bottle from his pocket, he hands it to his mom. "She came in, sat Lily down and told me to watch her as she needed to be away because she's not safe.."

Glancing over briefly to find the small blonde licking the pizza from her sticky fingers, the brunette smiles sadly. "Keep her occupied..I will be back"

Heading upstairs, Regina pauses at the guest room door then throws the potion breaking the seal. Opening the door, she sees Maleficent stand and back up from her position on the bed. "It's just me.."

Avoiding eye contact, the dragon woman fists her hands shakily. "I had no choice...the extra darkness..what I took..it's too much. I can feel it taking over"

Closing the door behind her, the brunette slowly walks over. "It's okay..I can keep you grounded.."

"You was with your mother and..I didn't want to hurt her..or Henry.."

Biting her lip, Regina nods. "Her as in...our daughter..that's..."

"I'm sorry" turning away, the dragon woman clenches her hands. "I..don't know what to..do..it feels like this..huge fire brewing inside of me..worse than when I am in my dragon form"

"We need to get rid of the extra darkness, extract it"

"_Not_ back to Lily, I won't do it Regina.." Maleficent looks over seriously.

Crossing her arms, the brunette nods. "I know, I will find a way to remove it altogether.."

"There is no way..otherwise we would have used it already" the blonde looks away again and hugs her arms. "Just promise me, you'll look after her.."

"Maleficent..you know I will always do that but you are not going to hurt her"

Looking down, the dragon woman swallows a lump in her throat. "No because I will do something much worse..and leave her"

"_No_" walking up to the blonde, Regina turns her around angrily. "Don't you _dare_ think about walking out that door and leaving her..leaving us"

Maleficent looks to her sadly. "Regina, you are not listening to me..I wouldn't be..walking out..I..won't be around.._period._ That is why I asked you to look after her..bring her up like you should have had the chance to.."

Hitching her breath, the brunette looks at her in shock with tears forming in her eyes, realizing what she means but needs it confirmed. "..what..Maleficent, where are you going..if you're not _leaving_..then.."

Taking a deep breath, the dragon woman looks up at her.

"Regina, this darkness.._will_..kill me..."

_A/N: :( don't hate me...and the whole Cora sent away bit was suppose to be when she was in Storybrooke last time, only Snow didn't kill her, Regina told her to leave._


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: bit of a heartbreaker this chapter! Also thanks for the reviews! Here are some answers for you!_

**Roseriotgrrl** \- I will be going more into their history and Lily within the next couple of chapters :)

**TrulyyScrumptious** \- the bottle Lily threw was a memory potion which Cora mixed with the intention of Maleficent giving it to Lily but as you saw the girl grabbed and threw it!

P.S. Cora will be back

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, shoulders touching, Maleficent and Regina both remain quiet as neither dared to speak at what the dragon woman just confessed. Hoping that the brunette would say something, the blonde glances over sadly. Looking back while trying to not let her tears show, Regina slowly takes hold of Maleficent's hand before finding her voice which comes at barely a whisper. "You're not going anyway, I won't let you"

Maleficent looks down to their hands and quickly takes hers back at the small tremor she feels. "That...cuff you gave your mother, could it work on me? I know it won't stop the darkness taking over but at least then I could hug our girl without the fear of creating a fire"

"We could have tried.. but my mother..had the last one"

Taking a deep breath, the blonde looks over towards the brunette. "Then I need to...go. I will go back to the cabin and seal myself in so I don't cause any damage..until the time comes and it.." Letting out a small chuckle, she shakes her head. "Last time I..went away, I was fortunate of the curse to bring me back and even though that time, I knew it was going to happen, I wasn't scared. This time? I'm petrified of what I leave behind"

Standing up quickly, Regina gulps. "I don't want to hear this..I can't deal...not after Daniel..its history repeating itself!"

"Regina"

The mayor covers her eyes a moment and sniffles before looking at the dragon woman again.

"Can you get Lily please?"

Simply nodding, Regina walks out of the room wiping her face on the way to make sure either child do not notice. After collecting Lily by her hand, she leads her back upstairs and into the guest room where the small blonde looks between both women confused. Releasing the brunette's hand, the girl walks over to her mother and then climbs on the bed beside her. "Why are you sad mommy?"

Maleficent looks at her daughter as she feels a small hand pat her shoulder. "Lily, I know I said I wouldn't but, I need to go away..for a while"

Fear takes over dark eyes as the small blonde shakes her head. "No mommy! You stay here with me and Gina and Henry"

Lifting the child up and over to her lap, the dragon woman brushes the girl's hair out the way. "I have to because..dear I'm not well and..I need to make sure you're okay and don't get affected by it, so you will stay here with Regina and Henry..you like being with Henry don't you?"

Lily nods. "But he's not mommy.." Giving a pout, the girl looks over to Regina sadly. "Tell mommy, Gina! She has to stay!"

Heading over and resuming her position beside Maleficent, the brunette takes hold of Lily's hand. "I don't want her to go either..but unfortunately..she is right..and needs to go. Lily, I know you're sad but I promise you and your mother that you're never going to be alone"

"But...but you have magic!"

Giving her a squeeze, Maleficent kisses the top of her mini me's head. "Magic doesn't solve everything Lily"

Looking up with teary eyes and a trembling lip, Lily takes hold of her mother's face. "When do you go?"

"Now"

Screwing her face up at the answer, the small blonde falls down onto her mother's chest and begins to sob, clinging to the woman's sleeve. Stroking her hair, Maleficent tries her hardest to keep her own tears back. "You will always be loved my special little girl" kissing her head one more time, the dragon woman lifts the child off and sets her back on the bed while she stands to make her way out.

"Mommy wait..." Lily wipes her face with her fisted hands then slides off the bed before walking up to her. Looking up, the girl gestures for her to come down so she can whisper something. Maleficent crouches down and waits to hear what she has to say. "What Gina said before is true? She's my mommy too?"

Looking shocked at the fact Lily caught onto their conversation in the cabin, figuring she was too scared to notice, the blonde looks to her. "Yes..it is true so I need you to also look after her okay?"

Nodding, Lily bites on her lip again to prevent another onset of tears. "Love you mommy"

Feeling as though her hearts going to break right there, Maleficent pulls the girl into another big hug then rushes out the room, giving Regina a look on the way.

Glancing down to Lily who hiccups with tears, the brunette holds her arms out which the girl accept immediately and buries herself into Regina's neck. "Shall we go and see Henry? And I will call for some special ice cream from Granny's"

Reaching her small arms up and around the woman's neck, the small blonde nods calming herself down as Regina carries her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once both Lily and Henry had double helpings of ice cream, even though it didn't seem as though the girl was enjoying it, Regina had insisted on it being bedtime and agreed that Lily could sleep in her bed with her. After all being tucked in and kissed goodnight, the brunette walks out the room leaving the door ajar and heads downstairs grabbing her jacket on the way. "Henry..I need to go out..this will be the last time I promise.."

Henry smiles sadly knowing why, that she needs to say goodbye as he was informed by his mother earlier as to what was happening. "Of course mom..its fine I'm just gona go read anyway"

Walking up to her son, Regina takes hold of his face with a small smile of her own and kisses his head gaining a whinge from the teen. "You're the best son do you know that?"

Henry backs up but grins before closing the door behind his mother and heading upstairs to his own room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly making her way to the cabin, Regina sends the woman a message to let the barrier down and rushes inside. Seeing the blonde looking so lost, the brunette crashes into her not wanting to waste any more time and kisses her. At first Maleficent kisses back then she grabs the mayor by her arms and pulls away. "Regina, you need to go"

"I can't..not yet" cupping the woman's face, the brunette gives a teary gaze then kisses her again this time more softly. "..please don't leave me yet..I need you"

Kissing back, the blonde slides her arms around the woman's waist and holds onto her tightly, letting another emotion take over her darkness, as the mayor backs them up, slipping both jackets off and leading them into the opposite room before kicking the door shut with her heel.


	21. Chapter 20

Staring towards the brunette laying beside her, Maleficent reaches across stroking a strand of hair out of the woman's face before resting her hand on Regina's bare shoulder. "You need to go home"

"No.." Taking a shaky breath, the usually put together mayor shifts closer and cuddles into the blonde. "You won't hurt me, I can handle myself"

Sighing in defeat, the dragon woman wraps her arms around the brunette and rests her head on top of Regina's head. "Why do I feel as though history is repeating itself? and I am not referring to the same history you was talking about earlier, I mean _our_ history"

The mayor laughs slightly against her. "That's because it is..sort of..but this time is different"

"And how my dear friend is it different?"

Looking up, Regina smiles. "Well this time, we were honest instead of hiding how we felt. I just need you to know that I am _not_ giving up on you or _this_. I will find a way"

Attempting a smile of her own, knowing that it will never happen, Maleficent tries to make a joke of the situation. "I hope so otherwise I would feel quite used right now"

Stroking the blonde's arm, the brunette bites her lip going quiet. "I don't even know how you put up with me back then..I was so hell bent on revenge.."

Glancing down, the dragon woman kisses her head. "That is what intrigued me, what I liked about you. Despite being young and not having seen the world so much, you knew what you wanted and you wasn't going to stop until you succeeded. You also showed me to be me again"

"Honestly at the time, I didn't care who you was, I just heard about you from your book and wanted help with magic. But then I saw you.._lost_..and I wanted to help you because I knew what it was like to lose everything and you was giving up on so much, not just your revenge but your life. You never realized that you had so much potential and love to give, I had to show you then..I fell for you"

"I know you did dear...Lily is proof of that"

Feeling a little embarrassed, Regina nods. "Right of course you knew.." Looking up again, she questions. "Our magic?"

Chuckling, Maleficent squeezes her. "Part of the reason but also our love but then..our revenge got in the way. We both wanted to make certain people pay which meant not having time for us..I realized the price of my vengeance when I found out I was expecting Lily and you were gone to enact the curse"

"I wish I had known.."

"I would have told you but I knew at the time, you needed to finish what you started, it was part of the reason behind giving you the curse when you asked. I thought that when you took it and then I found out about Lily that maybe it would be for the better. This new world we could start again, however she was then taken and when we did come here, I was a dragon, so I couldn't even ask for help"

Looking guilty, the brunette sits herself up taking the sheet with her. "That was my fault. I..shouldn't have done that"

Maleficent waves a hand having let go of the woman so she can sit up. "It's in the past, you already explained yourself. Now we focus on Lily plus I don't want to.._go_ with holding a grudge especially against you..and on that note, you need to go home"

Reaching over for her clothes to change, Regina looks serious. "I'm coming back. If you think I am walking out of that door and not returning, you can think again"

"It's only going to get worse Regina, I don't want you to see me as a monster, I coul-"

Leaning over quickly after straightening herself out all dressed, the brunette kisses her while mumbling a 'shut up' into it. Giving in and shutting up, Maleficent kisses back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on his bed with his comic, Henry found himself not focusing as he was too distracted by his mother's happiness and wished there was a way to help. Normally in circumstances like these, he would contact Emma but he knew that despite both his mothers now being civil with one another, there was still limits and he knew his mom wouldn't like everyone knowing her business. Reaching for his only known source that has helped him in the past, the teen flips through his storybook looking for some sort of loophole.

"Henry?"

Glancing towards his door, Henry smiles seeing the small sleepy blonde standing in the doorway. "Hey Lily..did you have a nightmare?"

Shaking her head, she walks over and climbs onto the bed. "Gina's not there...and..I miss mommy" looking down she pouts.

The boy shifts over so she can join him as he looks at his book. "Mom went out, she will be back soon promise. I know you miss Maleficent but she is doing this for you..it is the right thing for now, but my mom's working on it okay"

Raising an eyebrow, Lily looks confused. "Working on it?"

"Yeah to bring Maleficent back again"

Gasping, the small blonde claps with a grin. "Then we be a family"

Chuckling, the teen nods. "Something like that"

Looking curious, the girl points to the book. "Why read that Henry? It's not for adults"

"I'm looking for a clue to help me..you see sometimes Lily when people have magic, it's not just because they are born with it but sometimes they have something that gives them magic"

Crinkling her nose, Lily looks down to the page seriously staring at the pictures. "Like that!"

Henry follows the small blonde's gaze as she points to Rumplestilskins dagger. "Yeah, you see with him..or Gold as he is known here, that dagger controls his magic, so if he didn't have the dagger.."

"No magic?" Lily asks while looking up oblivious.

"Yeah..." Frowning at the thought, Henry thinks of an idea. "Yes! Lily you got it!"

Biting her lip, Lily looks confused. "Got what?"

"Erm..well..never mind!" Ruffling her hair in praise, the teen quickly gets off of the bed and grabs the phone to call his mom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breaking away from their make out session, Regina sighs at the look Maleficent is giving her, practically scolding the woman. Grabbing her jacket, the brunette goes to plant one last kiss but stops halfway as her phone goes off. Looking to the ID she gets worried. "Its Henry" answering quickly, Regina watches as the blonde also removes herself from the bed now dressed and concerned for their daughters safety.

Watching intently as the brunette tells her son to calm down as he is not making any sense, Maleficent rubs her head as Regina turns to face her looking shocked. "Regina? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Henry...he..he's got something.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde swallows a lump as she continues to watch the mayor as she begins to pace the room while listening to her son's plan.

_A/N: oooooo maybe Maleficent will be okay? :)_


	22. Chapter 21

_Over 100 reviews?! seriously?! :)_

_oh and this chapter is emotional. sorry._

Even though the dragon woman was desperate to find out what the boy knew and to see her daughter, Maleficent was adamant that she was staying put at the cabin while Regina returned home to find out exactly what Henry had come up with. Kissing the brunette goodbye, the blonde sat and watched as the door closed hoping that whatever the idea was, it would work so she could be with Regina, Lily and even Henry, _her_ family.

Hurrying through the front door, Regina hastily climbs the stairs and straight into her son's room finding both children sat upon the teen's bed. "Henry? What is it?"

"Well I thought about the previous circumstances like this that we had to deal with and it worked..you were saying before that you would need to extract it like you did before when you took..." Watching what he says as Lily is sat staring between them, Henry carefully chooses his words. "..when Maleficent took it..but what if you didn't extract it to another being but another object? Like when pan was here..to destroy the power, gold used the dagger to take it away..I know that was more serious because pan..you know..but even now, Lily pointed out, without the dagger, Gold wouldn't have his dark magic. All we need is to find a magical object and send the darkness over then find a way to destroy the object or secure it so no one can access that type of magic"

Dropping her mouth open, the brunette rushes over to the bed and practically squashes the boy. "Oh my god, Henry I love you!" Smothering his face in kisses, making the small blonde sat beside him giggle, Regina pulls back then does the same to Lily. "You two are..you are so getting a treat of some kind!"

Henry grins and wraps an arm around Lily. "It was this one mom, she noticed it"

Stroking the girl's cheek as Lily smiles, Regina winks at her. "Saving her mother like a true hero"

The small blonde goes shy and nods before Regina looks to her son and grimaces.

"I know, go. Bring her back mom"

"Do not leave this house under any circumstances got it?" Gaining a nod from the teen, the brunette heads back downstairs then pauses by the front door hearing small footsteps behind her.

"_Mama_?"

Getting her breath caught in her throat at hearing that word, Regina gives a small smile to herself before turning to face the small blonde, _her_ daughter. "Yes dear?"

Walking over slowly, Lily stops by the brunette's feet and wraps her arms tightly around the woman's waist. "Thank you mama"

Giving the girl a tight squeeze, Regina then moves away turning to the door and wiping her eyes before Lily can see. "Stay with Henry, I'll see you in a little while"

Heading back to the stairs, the small blonde grins going back to Henry's room to say goodnight, feeling more happy with going to bed and wanting to stay in her mama's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly making her way to her vault, Regina begins looking through her cabinet in need of a certain item she is sure will help. Pulling out the top draw, the brunette grins at what she finds, taking out the amulet in her hand. "Looks like my _sister_ will do some good after all.." Trying to remember the other items needed to extract, Regina collects the candle and the spell book then rushes out to head back to the cabin.

Approaching the wooden house, the brunette stops at a distance and sends her message to inform the woman inside that she is there and to let the seal down. Receiving no reply, Regina frowns and cautiously moves forward, reaching out her hand and feeling no barrier. Trying not to get into panic mode, the mayor moves to the door and in practically dropping everything in her hands as she does. "Maleficent?!"

Running through every room and finding them empty, the brunette backs up breathing heavily, beginning to choke up. Looking down while biting onto her trembling lip, Regina crouches down by the chair picking up the small baby rattle with its purple globe. Raising an eyebrow knowing that the blonde would never leave that behind, the mayor rises from her position and makes her way out of the cabin to check the grounds and surrounding woods. Seeing no sign of any movement out the front, Regina heads towards the back. Stumbling slightly as she looks ahead, her eyes widen to find the woman she was looking for.

Laying on the ground and wheezing for dear life.

"Maleficent!..no..no.." Running over to the weak woman who is trying to lift herself up onto her elbows, the brunette stops sharp at a hand glowing with fire being shoved in her direction to prevent her going any further.

Coughing and spluttering, the blonde croaks with the strength that she has. "...Regina.._go_.." Feeling an excruciating amount of heat from inside, the dragon woman whimpers in pain.

Feeling helpless, Regina covers her mouth getting upset. "No..please don't..." Attempting to step forward again, this time the mayor jumps in shock as Maleficent senses her and turns her head with anger.

"Go!"

Staring at the blonde, the brunette gulps noticing that the woman's eyes have gone completely black. "You need to fight this! I know you can do it! Mal please I got what we needed just hold on!" Darting through the back door to the cabin, Regina shakily collects all that she brought and returns to where Maleficent is laying. Mixing up the potion in a panic, the brunette finds it all too much and begins to sob when she can't get the candle to light over it.

Looking over again, the dragon woman glares and throws a fireball in the brunette's direction, hitting the candle. Hitching her breath, the mayor glances over seeing a sad look form on the blonde's face as her eyes remained black. Turning to the potion, Regina takes a deep breath and ties the amulet around her neck before facing Maleficent and holding her shaky hands out towards her.

Realizing what she is doing, Maleficent tries to sit up causing a fire to encircle her. Staring over at the brunette, she looks shocked. "..what..are..you.."

Closing her eyes, the brunette concentrates on what she needs to do and begins to extract the darkness from the blonde and absorb it into the amulet she is wearing. As the darkness begins to leave, Maleficent's eyes shift back to focus and disperses the black. As if she is coming back to herself again, the blonde woman looks up in horror at Regina taking all of the darkness away.

"Regina!" Pushing herself off of the ground, the blonde goes to step forward but almost drops from the weakness as the last of the darkness is taken, sending Regina flying backwards onto the decking. Looking ahead, the dragon woman sees the brunette who is laying on the ground, roll onto her side with a groan from the impact of flying backwards.

_A/N: I know I always leave you hanging but thanks to you lovely people following and reviewing the next chapter will be up before tomorrow when they usually are! _


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: hope this doesn't disappoint as I said there would be two chapters! If you think this is the first today, check the chapter before!_

Using all of her strength, Maleficent takes a deep breath and crawls over to the woman laying down. As her eyes meet brown ones staring back, the blonde gives a sigh of relief that Regina isn't dead. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, the brunette rubs her head then reaches her hand over to the blonde who immediately takes it and covers it with her own. Looking worried, Maleficent moves as close as she can. "What the hell did you do?..."

Trying to catch her breath, feeling drained, the brunette smiles weakly. "Hopefully..saving you like I planned..you..you scared me"

"Please tell me you didn't just take it yourself.." The blonde strokes Regina's hair while checking for any injuries on her head from the blast.

Glancing down towards the amulet, the brunette shakes her head and yanks the pendant from her neck. "No..it's in this..remember when..I told you about Zelena..her magic was tied to this. Henry told me from his book about transferring magic into an object, to hold the power. Just like Rumple with his dagger and Zelena with this pendant..if you have magic these objects takes it and secures it. So no pendant equals no magic"

Suddenly looking worried at the information, the dragon woman gently tugs the mayor's face towards her for the truth. "Then it would have taken your magic..Regina what have you done?"

"No, I..I binded mine beforehand..the amulet only took the darkness..I can get mine back from Rumple..I just..I don't have my magic..at all at the moment..I'm completely human.." Regina takes a deep breath and gradually pulls herself up taking the other woman with her.

As soon as they stand, Maleficent grabs the brunette by her arm and pulls her into a hug while holding the back of her head tightly. "I am so glad that you are okay"

The mayor gives a teary smile hugging back then kisses the blonde's head. "I wasn't going to let you go that easily. I love you and right now we need to go home to our family. To Lily.."

The dragon woman smiles at this and squeezes her. "And Henry"

Keeping the woman close a moment, Regina feels all of the weight leave her at the thought that they could finally be the family they wanted to be. "Lets go _home_"

Smiling also, Maleficent pulls back and takes hold of the brunette's hand while they head home together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up with a small yawn, Lily rubs her fisted hands against her eyes then blinks around the room.

_No_ mama.

_No _mommy.

Eyes widening, the small blonde crawls to the end of the bed and hops down before running out with her dragon teddy under her arm and towards Henry's room. Shaking the teen awake, the girl pouts and points frantically to the door. "They not here!" Letting her tiny lip tremble as she begins to sob, Lily pulls the boy from his bed and out the room.

"Lily hold on, I'll call mom!" Grabbing the phone as the girl continues to pull him out into the hallway, Henry calls his mom then frowns hearing the cell phone go off close by. "Okay, wait here until I say otherwise"

Nodding the girl bites her lip as she watches the teen descend the stairs while holding the phone to his ear and following the continuous ring that echoes through the house. Smiling to himself as his stops, Henry glances back to the stairs and gestures for Lily to come down. Stepping down carefully, the small blonde grips her teddy warily and goes to stand beside the boy before following where he points. Gasping with a grin, she sees both mommies fast asleep on the couch in the living room and runs over as fast as she can. "Mommy!"

Waking up immediately at the small voice, Maleficent looks over getting teary as the small blonde climbs up into her arms and hugs her mommy tightly. "Hello my dear girl"

Lifting her head, Lily giggles. "Okay now mommy?"

Smiling, the blonde nods. "Never better and _never_ leaving you _ever_ again" placing a small kiss to the girls nose, Maleficent looks towards the boy who is standing kind of awkwardly. "You dear boy have two options..one you can back away now and forget you saw this mushy moment or..you can join in and give us a hug? which I am sure your _sister_ would want you too"

Henry chuckles then smiles as his approaches. "I totally knew it!" Joining in the hug and waking his mother up, the boy squeezes his younger sister who ends up in a fit of giggles.

Looking over to the brunette, the dragon woman smiles in awe. "Glad to see you're awake"

Regina smiles back sleepily then turns to face her as Lily tries her hardest to squash herself in between the pair. "I think I need a bigger couch.." wrapping an arm around their daughter, the mayor grabs the woman's hand, automatically linking their fingers.

Standing up, Henry announces he will get coffee and drinks then heads off to the kitchen, pausing briefly to smile at the fact his mother is finally happy.

Hugging her teddy, Lily looks up to both women who are currently staring at one another. "Mommy, do we get to stay here now? I want to and mama has a comfy bed!"

Both women laugh as the blonde strokes their daughter's hair. "Well that is up to your mama.." Glancing towards the brunette, Maleficent smirks while speaking more quietly. "And I would like to test that theory"

Sniggering, Regina leans across and kisses her gaining a screwed up look from Lily. "You can dear but I want to do this properly..not that you can't live here because I don't want either of you going anywhere, but I would like to at least go on a date"

"Hm?..is that your way of asking me out Regina?" The blonde smiles at the notion.

The mayor smirks then lifts Lily up and off the couch. "Lily go and see if your brother is ready with those drinks.."

Lily completely oblivious to the situation grins and runs off to the kitchen while her mommies shift closer and enjoy the first of many make out sessions as a real couple.

_A/N2: yay for the reunion. How is Regina going to cope without her magic at the moment? maybe her and Cora can finally relate to one another?_


	24. Chapter 23

_Hope you guys enjoy the finale! I have to wait until Wednesday! *stamps foot*_

Looking into the mirror on top of her dresser, Regina felt a small amount of nerves begin to creep up on her as she applied her makeup. It had dawned on her while preparing for her date with Maleficent that although they have been close for many years and have had more than one special moment, they had never been on a date. What if it doesn't end up being what they hoped and after properly talking decide they shouldn't be together? Shaking the thoughts out of her head, the brunette stands up and takes hold of her jacket that was laid out on the bed. Hearing a small knock on her bedroom door, Regina smiles knowing exactly who was standing on the other side.

"Come in Lily"

Letting out a giggle, the small blonde reaches up and pushes the door open before strolling in then lifting herself up on the bed. "Ready mama? You look really pretty!"

Running a hand through her daughter's hair, the mayor nods. "Thanks pumpkin, I am. Is your mother ready?"

Lily screws up her nose. "I think so..she's not here.."

Looking slightly panicked, Regina gulps. "What do you mean she's not here? Where did-" hearing the doorbell go, the brunette cannot help but notice Lily's grin before leaving the room to answer the front door, prompting the small girl to climb off the bed and rush over to watch out the window.

Reaching the door still confused over what she was talking about with Lily, the brunette smoothes down her dress and answers seeing Maleficent standing on the porch. Raising an eyebrow, Regina gradually smiles. "Okay..I'll go with it..hello dear"

Smiling back, the blonde leans forward and kisses the woman's cheek. "Hello Regina" taking in the brunette stood before her, the dragon woman then shakes her head. "I almost forgot" putting her hand behind her back, she makes a bunch of flowers appear then passes them over. "This is what they do on dates...right?"

Giving a small laugh, Regina nods and accepts the flowers. "And Lilies..perfect" turning to place them down, the mayor gives her son a thankful smile as he takes them and walks off towards the kitchen. "Lets go.." Stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her, the brunette smiles again as she takes hold of Maleficent's hand which is offered to her. Making their way down the path, both women glance behind them as a knocking could be heard from the bedroom window and a frantically waving Lily could be seen. Sharing a laugh, they wave back then head off into town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat in a secluded part of the restaurant, perks of being the mayor, the pair order up on their food and drinks then stare at one another. Reaching across for her hand, Regina smiles towards the blonde. "So how are you feeling now? Considering the past couple of days have been rather..intense.."

"I'm fine dear, all better. I'm just glad that I can now have the chance to start anew with you and Lily" brushing her thumb over the woman's knuckles, the blonde looks concerned. "What about you? How does it feel not having your magic right now?"

Frowning in reply, the brunette sighs. "Strange..Rumple said its going to take a couple of days for me to get it back and I'm more struggling with, not so much the using of it but, having it there in case of needing it to defend myself or protect Henry..and now Lily. I don't feel completely me at the moment.."

Looking at her seriously, Maleficent leans forward and whispers. "Well right now, I will protect you"

Mimicking the blonde woman's actions, Regina also leans forward whispering back. "Thank you" pecking her lips quickly, the brunette then sits back when the waiter brings their food over.

Starting to eat, the dragon woman begins to chuckle. "Referring to your magic, do you remember when you first started gaining control after your lessons with Rumple and you came to the castle to show me what you could do..but someone got a little too eager with wanting to push the limits and.."

Nodding along with the conversation, the mayor goes slightly red. "I turned my hair blonde?"

"You kept begging me to help you which I honestly thought I would never see"

Regina gives a mini glare and eats the last of her food. "And you didn't.._help_ right away.."

Looking apologetic, the blonde then gives a teasing smile. "I thought it suited you..but I do prefer you darker"

Smiling, the mayor reaches for her hand again as they finished their meal. "Two blondes is enough for me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the restaurant, the two women begin to stroll home while hugging into one another and holding hands. Maleficent glances across to Regina with an intrigued stare. "So how is this date going so far?"

Acting coy, the brunette squeezes the blonde's hand. "That all depends on what we _do_ next?"

Pausing their walk by the clock tower, the dragon woman turns to face her, pulling Regina close. "How about next, we do this?.." Smirking, Maleficent drops the brunette's hand then cups her face and kisses her.

Kissing back, Regina holds onto the blonde's waist while smiling into it and mumbling. "I think you need to take me home..."

Pulling back, the blonde re-links their hands. Come on then"

Biting her lip while smiling, the brunette goes to walk on with her but freezes seeing Cora standing opposite them.

"Kissing in the street Regina? Not very regal is it?"

Sighing, Regina tightens her grip on Maleficent's hand who is glaring daggers at the older woman. "I see that the use of no magic has affected you mother, so what if I am _kissing_ in the street? When you find someone you love you'll understand why..but then again, you haven't yet and well you are getting old now aren't you?"

Huffing at the dig knowing it is her daughter's way of getting her back for when she told her she was too old for anyone to love her at twenty one, Cora clears her throat. "Regina..I am merely looking out for your best interest, I am aware of your feelings and have no hatred towards it" taking a breath, the older brunette then steps towards them prompting Regina to automatically step between her and Maleficent, not wanting a repeated history. "..I'm trying...Regina..it's difficult without my magic"

"You don't need your magic mother, you need your heart then maybe you will learn to love someone..now please excuse us, our children are waiting" moving past her mother, the mayor ensures that Maleficent is still by her side and walks off, hugging into the woman again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the front door is closed, Maleficent turns towards Regina sadly while rubbing her arms. "You okay?"

Nodding with a smile, the brunette wraps her arms around the dragon woman's waist. "Yes I am fine dear, if you think I am letting the likes of her disrupt our date, think again" kissing her softly, the mayor begins to back them up to her study, prompting a raised eyebrow from the blonde. "I have a feeling that like the last couple of nights, a certain little blonde would have taken up residence in our bed. So I think it's time for us to be a little more adventurous and bring this amazing night to a close"

Maleficent smiles then pouts when Regina withdraws herself completely and turns to walk away.

"Why don't you fetch the glasses?" Smirking rather evilly, the brunette begins to unzip the back of her dress teasingly then closes the door on the blonde, leaving the woman stood wide eyed and stunned.

_A/N: so I got passed the whole finding Lily and the darkness story so...yeah. Got any ideas to prevent this fic from ending? Unless that is it and I round off the whole new relationship with Cora and return of her magic_.


	25. Chapter 24

Thanks for all your amazing responses! So glad you are still enjoying the story! Next story plots, mixed with my own twists, I would like to thank **TrulyyScrumptious** and **millsswynford. **Also the guest who left a comment regarding a specific scene at the diner where people begin to find out Lily is also Regina's daughter!

**Katara71**\- bare with me I love your ideas also and will be incorporating one of them into the story but not saying which, you'll have to wait and see :)

Here we go, it's a cliff-hanger!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Attempting to turn over in bed, Regina opens her eyes slowly at feeling a small weight pressed on top of her. Peering down, she spies the smaller version of the woman she loves, laying flat on her tummy on top of her mama, clearly fast asleep due to the tiny snore that comes out after every second breath. Smiling to herself, the brunette feels glad that her and Maleficent decided to go to bed after their 'fun' in the mayor's home study because sure enough the small blonde was in their bed waiting for them and waking as soon as the bedroom door had opened.

Glancing across the bed to the other blonde in her life, Regina stretches out an arm slowly and caresses the woman's cheek softly. Beginning to smile still with her eyes closed, Maleficent clears her throat. "Morning.."

"Good morning..I would kiss you, but I can't exactly move" gesturing down to their snoozing daughter, the brunette smiles.

The dragon woman gives a snigger then rolls onto her side to reach the brunette herself and pecks her lips. Having woken up from the movement in bed, Lily looks up to the pair with a giggle before pursing her lips together dramatically. Both looking at her, Maleficent rolls her eyes and kisses the girl's forehead. "Hello my sweet girl"

"Morning mommy" tilting her head to rest her chin on top of the brunette's chest, the small blonde grins before pursing her lips again, wanting a kiss.

Lifting her head and kissing her daughter's nose, Regina chuckles at the face pulled. "Morning pumpkin"

"What we doing today mama?" Lily blinks then looks between the two women.

"You my dear are going to school because we need to get back to normality which means I also need to get back to actually being mayor of this town"

Maleficent bites her lip and looks towards her. "I have no idea what I am going to do..guess I will have to figure out what I can do here.."

Looking hopeful, Regina smiles. "If you get bored you could always be my PA to pass the time and that way we could get the job done quicker and be home quicker to do other things?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde smiles. "I will keep that in mind.."

"But how about now, we go to Granny's for breakfast then we can both drop this pumpkin off at school?" Lifting the small blonde up into the air so her legs and arms are dangling all over the place, the mayor smiles seeing the look Lily is giving her, as she is trying to look cross for being moved but cannot help giggling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat in their usual booth, it had appeared to Regina how much of a routine her and Maleficent had created. She would be sat with her coffee while encouraging Lily to eat her 'special' pancakes that Granny made personally for the polite little girl, and the older blonde would be sat opposite with her coffee while reading the newspaper, searching for any hope of a job but really what could a part time magician/part time dragon really do?.

Looking extremely annoyed at her work mobile going off as she informed her assistant that she was not going to be available or in work until at least ten so she could take Lily to school, Regina answers her phone, excusing herself from the table. Lily bites her lip watching for a moment then looks to her mother. "Mama's not happy is she?"

"No dear it would appear she is not happy" Maleficent watches the brunette in concern as the woman continues to snap at whoever is on the other side. Finishing off her coffee, the blonde offers a small smile to the woman as she returns to the table.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go in, it would seem my incompetent assistant cannot arrange my meetings properly and there is now a group of angry councilmen waiting in reception. I swear I have a few days away and hell breaks loose. It's ridiculous, in the forest they were so determined to get rid of me as their Queen and yet a small town and they cannot handle it!" Regina takes a deep calming breath then looks apologetic.

Maleficent reaches over stroking the top of the brunette's hand to calm her. "It's okay, Lily and I have got it covered, I assure you its fine. Go"

Smiling in awe, the mayor leans over pecking her lips in goodbye then kisses Lily's head. "Be good"

Nodding while swinging her legs, Lily looks to her mama with a grin as the brunette manages to catch Snow and Emma walking through for their usual coffee fix.

"Sheriff, I'm going to need you to come with me, we have a problem"

Emma frowns then looks slightly lost at her mother because she won't be able to get her bear claw and coffee. "Erm..okay..I guess" sighing, the blonde turns back round to the door as from a distance, Maleficent and Snow give each other an awkward stare.

Opening the door to exit, the mayor shakes her head remembering. "Oh and Emma, Henry asked for me to tell you he is going to his friends straight from school but will be with you by six. He will be getting dropped off"

"Yeah that's fine"

Having watched everyone's interaction, Lily bites her lip confused over the conversation regarding Henry then hops off her seat running back over to Regina. "Mama wait! Why is Henry not coming home?"

Emma looks wide eyed then glances towards Snow who is pretty much the same. Stepping forward, the short haired woman raises an eyebrow. "Regina? what is going on?"

Pulling the small blonde up into a hug, Regina having yet to answer, notices Maleficent's glare as the dragon woman decides to join them. "Not that it is _any_ of your business Snow, but Lily is Regina's daughter's just as much as she is mine..and don't bother asking how because you wouldn't understand"

Feeling slightly insulted, Snow clears her throat while glaring back at Maleficent. Hugging her daughter tightly, Regina looks over to the mother and daughter who are still in shock. "It's true..and now, I think that it's time to move on, we have all done things that we are not proud of and yes if I was..back in my Evil Queen phase, Snow I think I may have incinerated you by now having taken my daughter away but, I have seen how bad you have felt these past few weeks even before I knew the truth so..it's over. I just want to be happy with my family like I always wanted"

Gulping, the short haired woman nods then heads off towards the counter. Glancing down to Lily, the brunette smiles. "Pumpkin you know how I told you that Emma is also Henry's mother? Sometimes he will be staying with her and sometimes with us okay?"

Lily nods then smiles, waving towards Emma. "I like Henry!"

Laughing, the blonde sheriff ruffles her hair then waits as Regina passes the girl to Maleficent. The dragon woman gives the woman she loves a coy smiles at what she had just announced to the diner. "I will see you at home"

Smiling back, the mayor nods then turns and heads out with Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long morning of meetings and irritating people whose job in life seemed to be to complain, Regina finally manages to head out of the office for lunch.

"Oh Madam Mayor?"

Looking towards her assistant who she is already annoyed with, the brunette raises an eyebrow unimpressed for the disruption as she merely stepped one foot out into the hall.

"You had a visitor earlier..but I told her you was in a meeting so she said she would see you for lunch"

Taking a deep shaky breath to keep her calm, the mayor glares. "How many times do I need to tell you if Maleficent comes to the office, you let her in! Do I need to find someone else to do your job?!"

"But.." Despite the wide eyed look Regina is giving for arguing back, the assistant stands her ground. "It was your mother, she said she wanted to see you in Gold's shop..she has a surprise for you"

Gritting her teeth, the brunette nods. "..thank you." Taking her jacket, Regina walks out of the town hall and towards Gold's shop and in without giving it a moment's thought. "Mother if you're here to even think about asking Gold for help, I already told you I warned him and-" stopping just inside the doorway, the mayor frowns seeing her mother smiling at her from the counter. Glancing around, Regina becomes quite wary and frowns. "Where is Gold?"

Waving her hand half heartedly, Cora chuckles. "Oh don't worry dear, he won't be bothering us any time soon..you see we made a deal. Actually who am I fooling, he didn't have any choice" laughing lightly, the older brunette casually pulls the shiny silver dagger out from behind her back.

Looking at her mother in shock, the brunette backs up to the door. "That doesn't belong to you..besides you cannot use magic I put that cuff on your-" hitching her breath, Regina gulps seeing Cora raises her bare wrist up to reveal no cuff.

"..h..how?"

"Simple..I just needed a bit of darkness in me and well I just so happened to find some going spare in your vault which you should really tidy up by the way Regina it is looking disgraceful"

Watching in confusion, the brunette bites her lip worried as Cora dips her hand into her pocket and pulls out Zelena's pendant showing that the gem has now turned clear from the released magic. "No..." Regaining her confidence, Regina looks directly at her with a cold stare. "If you even _think_ about coming after my family or hurting them.."

"I'm not here for your _family_ Regina..at first I was here for magic and now? I'm here for you. Your my daughter and you are going to do _exactly_ as I say then maybe for now they will be spared" smirking, Cora walks around the counter and approaches the younger brunette. "What will it be?"

Regina scoffs despite being sick to the stomach. "Do you really think you have enough power from than pendant to beat me. Trust me _mother_, I have learnt a lot in the time you were gone"

"But I can...oh Regina why are you always so foolish..I can beat anyone" rising the dagger up to eye level, Cora smiles at her daughter. Following the dagger with her gaze, the mayor's mouth drops as she reads the name 'Cora' engraved into the blade with a black title. As soon as the woman drops the weapon from view, Regina rushes in past the counter and into the back, gasping when she sees Rumplestilskin laying cold on the ground.

Watching from out the front, Cora locks the shop door and pulls the blinds shut. "Lets talk now shall we dear?"

_A/N: all I can say is...gulp._


	26. Chapter 25

When the mother/daughter duo had finished their talk, Regina had one request. "I will agree, but on my terms..one you forget your _ridiculous_ plan, as I will make it easier for you by accepting to be by your side, and two I get to at least say...goodbye..to my family" trying not to let her voice waver, the brunette looks towards her mother.

Chuckling darkly, Cora nods. "Dear, this alone will destroy your precious Maleficent..so I won't need to do anything. She will break down when she learns she can no longer have you.." shaking her head tutting, the older brunette then smirks. "I just feel for the child in all this.."

"You're _wrong_..Maleficent would never do anything which would cause upset or pain towards Lily..she will do the right and honourable thing" Regina glares over at her mother while clenching her fists.

"Honourable?! Seriously Regina, you are not a hero..for one thing, heroes don't _kill_..you may have changed but you are still a _murderer_" Cora starts to chuckle again before turning towards the counter. "However I will accept your condition _but_..you do anything else other than what you say and I will kill both mother and child and turn their hearts into ash!"

Closing her eyes through anger, the mayor takes a deep breath before turning to the door, unlocking it and walking out of the shop to find her loved ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knowing that Maleficent is probably going to be back in the diner for lunch while still on her search for a job, Regina walks up to steps quickly and in. Scanning the small joint, the brunette spots the blonde and heads straight over towards the back table, seeing the woman smile on view.

"Regina? What a surprise, I thought you were having to work through your lunch?"

Nodding slowly, the mayor swallows hard while trying to find her voice. "Yes..I..am I just..I had five minutes to spare for a breather and I wanted to see you" taking a deep breath, Regina attempts a smile although she is sad then quickly pulls the woman into a kiss, cupping her face.

Despite shocked at such a public display, Maleficent melts into it and kisses back. When the brunette pulls away, the dragon woman presses her fingers to her lips then smiles in disbelief. "..Regina..I.."

Keeping eye contact, Regina looks serious while taking hold of the blonde's hand briefly. "I love you, always will"

Becoming extremely confused, Maleficent lets out a chuckle at the brunette's affectionate behaviour. "..I love you too Regina"

Giving a small smile again, the mayor kisses the woman's hand then drops it. "I have to go back to the office, I will see you..soon"

"Of course dear" despite smiling, feeling happy towards the care being shown, the dragon woman cannot help but wonder what is going on in the brunette's head as she watches the woman leave the diner abruptly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching through the railings at the children running around on the concrete, Regina scans the playground for a child in particular. Noticing the small blonde sat over by the steps, the brunette tries to wave over at her to grab the girl's attention. As soon as Lily spots her mama, the small blonde stands with a grin plastered over her face before running over as fast as she can. "Mama! What you doing here?"

Crouching down to her level then grabbing at the small set of hands reaching through the iron bars, the mayor squeezes the girl's hands while locking them within her own and smiling. "I came to see how you are doing as I didn't get to come with you this morning. How has your first day been so far?"

Biting her lip in thought, Lily smiles again. "It's been good! I done lots of drawings and made some cookies! I also got to read out a story in story time because I have a good..imaginn..imaginn.."

"Imagination?" Smiling proudly at her daughter who nods in answer, the brunette lets go of one hand and moves through the railing to stroke the small blonde's cheek. "I am so proud of you pumpkin and I love you very much"

Letting out a shy giggle from the compliment, Lily leans through to bar to kiss her cheek. "Love you too mama"

Releasing the girl's other hand, Regina rises from her position. "Now go have fun and I will see you soon"

Nodding excitedly, Lily waves and runs back over to the steps where she was playing. Watching for a moment longer, the brunette takes another deep breath as she feels her eyes begin to tear up. Sniffling, she turns and walks away, leaving her daughter knowing she will _not_ be seeing her any time soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the iron gates, the mayor walks forward slowly, pushing it open for her to enter. Looking around the campus, she sees her son sat on a bench surrounded by friends. Smiling to herself at the thought that one time she was actually worried he wouldn't have any, the brunette backs up not wanting to disturb and turns to leave. Feeling a sudden hand grab her shoulder, Regina turns back to see Henry looking towards her concerned.

"mom? what's going on? you only ever come here if there is a new bad or we're in danger.."

Shaking her head, the brunette smiles. "No Henry, you're not in any danger..I just wanted to give you this"

Taking the brown paper bag with a frown, the teen looks at its contents. "a bear claw? for lunch? mom you hate when I eat unhealthy for lunch, you always scold ma on it"

Shrugging still with a smile, Regina rubs his arm not wanting to cause any embarrassment. "it's nice to have a treat once in a while..now go back to your friends..it's not _cool_ to be see hanging with your mother"

Grinning, Henry nods and begins to head back. "See you tomorrow, usual time.."

Nodding to herself, the mayor looks down muttering. "..goodbye..Henry"

Entering her mansion, Regina looks around briefly then sits at the dining table to write a note. Glancing down to the paper, she taps the pen against it feeling agitated that there is nothing she can do apart from try and protect her family from the worst of it as Cora had succeeded.

_She _had finally won.

Rising from her chair, she also knew that her protection spell against the house would now be weak against her mother and she needed a solution fast. The best way to ever protect someone was through blood magic and Regina knew using her own would be no use as she is Cora's daughter. Adding to her note for Maleficent, the brunette instructs the blonde that as soon as she arrives home to cast the spell herself for her own safety and Lily's before leaving a separate note for her son telling him to stay with Emma. Setting the notes into place, the mayor heads back towards the front door before glancing around her house one last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back home after picking their daughter up from school, Maleficent searches for the brunette, calling out for the woman to see if she gets a reply. Hearing Lily walk over to her as she stood in the quiet abandoned hallway, the dragon woman frowns at what the girl holds up.

"Look mommy letters! One for you and one for Henry!" screwing up her nose, she pouts. "Where is mine and mama's?"

At seeing the neat handwriting, the blonde feels a sudden ache in the bottom of stomach having a idea what they may be, linking the glues together herself. Regina randomly surprising her and kissing her within Granny's, not to mention the declaration of love. Then the short story Lily had told her about Regina visiting her at school. Something was definitely wrong. Taking hold of the envelope with her name on, Maleficent tears the seal and pulls the paper out before reading.

_'My dearest Maleficent,_

_I am so sorry to have to do this to you, I really wish it didn't come down to this but I also hope you can understand in the same way that you protected both Lily and I from your darkness. My mother of course had an ulterior motive all along and soon enough everyone will know that she has killed Rumplestilskin for his power and now, she is the new dark one. It is all my fault and I am sorry, she managed to find Zelena's pendant and stole the magic to enact her plan. There is only one request she asked of me to ensure your safety and of course I have agreed. It also means that, you will never see me again and I just hope you do not hate me for it because I love you so much, you were my only hope after Daniel, if not more as I now know he was my first love but you, you're my true love and our pumpkin is proof of that. I also left a letter for Lily but that all depends on if you wish to give it to her. I am so glad that I had a chance, even if it was for a short time, to have a family like I always wanted. Tell Lily that I love her and make sure she doesn't forget about me. Please keep an eye out on Henry too, I have left him a letter to say he should stay with Emma but I know for a fact that he looks up to you too. I have wrote instructions on the back of this paper which I hope you will then burn, it's to protect you both from my mother as a precaution. Please do not try to find me because you will only get hurt as I will no longer be in this realm, that, I know for sure. Live your life, enjoy every single moment with our little girl and promise me that you will find love again. _

_I will miss you and I love you._

_Regina.'_

Backing up to the wall needing stability as she had become shaky and choked through reading, Maleficent also notices the faint drop marks at the bottom of the paper, evidently proving that the brunette must have been crying herself. Looking over seeing Lily's panicked, wide eyed stare, the blonde clears her throat deciding she will have time to be upset later when she is alone. For now she has to protect _their_ daughter like Regina has informed her to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying back in an unfamiliar room as she begins to fall asleep due to being pricked by a needle, Regina for the first time since the whole disaster happened, looks frightened towards her mother who sits towering above her while gripping onto her daughters hand. Feeling a ghost like touch to her cheek, the brunette blinks slowly as she can faintly hear Cora speak.

"You will always be my child Regina, it's time to go to sleep"

_A/N: hmm...bad idea Cora? one thing you have forgotten...Maleficent is the Queen of sleeping curses ;)_


	27. Chapter 26

Hearing a sharp knock at the front door the following morning, Maleficent tries to make herself look presentable as she scans the empty house par from Lily who was still asleep in her own bed due to a late night of questions as to where her mama was and that she didn't feel right sleeping in the bed when she wasn't there. Taking a quick breath, the blonde pulls open the door and immediately steps in its frame at the unwanted visitor while crossing her arms, looking angry. "Do you really think it is a good idea to come knocking on my door so soon? Get the hell out of my sight!"

Cora chuckles while reaching out for the woman as the door begins to close in her face and fails miserably. Glaring at the now closed door, the older brunette tries a numerous amount of times to break its barrier then huffs standing back. "You cannot hide in that house forever! I cannot imagine my daughter being best pleased if you keep her child locked away"

Leaning against the closed door, Maleficent looks towards the stairs to see a small face poking through the banister. Holding her arms out quickly, the blonde lifts the small girl up once she runs down to her mother and hugs her tightly. Burying herself in, Lily screws her eyes shut knowing who the woman on the other side of the door is from her brief encounter at the cabin.

"Looks like I was right all along dear, I warned my daughter about you but she never listened. You never loved her, no one ever does..otherwise you would face me like the _hero_ you want to be and fight for her!"

Breathing heavily, the dragon woman looks towards the side window beside the front door, glaring. Unfortunately Cora was right to a certain extent. She did need to face this woman who has stolen the love of her life, mother of child, because she does love the missing former Queen. "Cora..I will face you at some point when _I'm_ ready not when you call and one thing is for sure, I _will_ find her and bring her back home. You are not winning this time"

"We shall see.."

Looking towards the window again seeing the porch and pathway empty, Maleficent turns to her daughter who is staring up at her confused.

"Where has mama _really_ gone?"

Sighing, the blonde carries her mini me into the living room so they can sit down, still with the girl in her arms. "Lily..Regina had to make a choice because her mother has done something very bad and she chose to leave to be with her mother to prevent any more trouble"

Sticking her bottom lip out into a pout, the small blonde looks away. "So she left us...and isn't coming back?"

Feeling really guilty, Maleficent goes to stroke the girl's cheek. "Pumpkin..."

Shoving her mother's hand away getting upset, Lily slides off of her lap and makes a run for the stairs. "No! Only mama calls me that!"

"Lily!"

Watching the small girl run upstairs followed by a loud door slam, the dragon woman sits back feeling useless. She cannot do this.

Not on her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying her hardest to persuade Lily out of her room, Maleficent pushes herself up off of the floor where she was sat by the girl's door and taps again. "Come on dear open up..I know you're sad but like I said I will get her back I-"

"No mommy...she's gone..she left herself"

Hearing the small blonde grow quiet through the door mumbling her last words, Maleficent tries to hold it together.

"Mama doesn't love us no more"

Pressing a hand against the door, the dragon woman takes a deep breath. "Lily of course she loves you. She is doing this for you, for us just like I was going to when I went away"

"Everyone always leaves me..." Sniffling, Lily looks to the door tempted to open it because she wants a cuddle.

"Then we will leave Storybrooke. When this is all over. No magic, no curses. No one will ever leave you ever again. I promise you"

Staying quiet, the small blonde looks to her window hearing the doorbell. Seeing Emma and more so Henry standing there, she gives a small smile before announcing at her closed door. "I want to see Henry"

"Okay then, I will go let him in.." Maleficent looks down feeling sad then heads downstairs, towards the front door to open it. Giving a brief smile towards the pair who look as down as she is, the dragon woman holds a hand up. "Wait I need to lower the barrier.."

Stepping inside once the barrier is down, Emma looks awkward having not really spent any time with the fellow blonde stood in front of her while Henry gestures to the stairs so he can go see Lily. "..I got your message..do you really think it's a good idea to go up against Cora by yourself?"

Giving a small shrug, Maleficent bites her lip. "I have to try at least. Regina is out there somewhere and..with no Rumple anymore, we can't keep on hiding away..scared to let our children go out. We would be cowards if we didn't at least try"

Nodding, the sheriff glances up to the stairs. "Right..well I've got this part covered. Lily will be safe with me and Henry"

Giving a small smile, Maleficent turns towards the stairs. "I will just let Lily know..where I am going"

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Emma smiles back then looks around feeling strange that she is in the house with no Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a quick goodbye, Maleficent heads into town with her game face on ready to take whatever Cora has planned. As soon as she spots the woman, she will go into her dragon form and fry her. As she passes Granny's, Maleficent rolls her eyes seeing David headed in her direction.

"Maleficent. I hope everything is okay..I know we..have a past but..for Henry's sake we need to at least be civil, especially after your little outburst towards Snow"

Laughing in disbelief, the blonde shakes her head. "After my outburst?! You're lucky you ignorant man that, that was _all_ I did. Now excuse me, I have a bigger problem than you to deal with"

David sighs letting the dig slide and nods. "Right.._Cora_..Emma was just telling me about her. I can't believe she has come back"

"Yes well believe it and be on the lookout..not that I give a damn about you or your precious family but like you said..we have to think of Henry in all this and I-" frowning, the dragon woman looks confused. "What do you mean, Emma just told you about it?"

Now also confused, David gestures to the station. "She just said about Cora and Regina..because Henry informed her after he spoke to you. She also said if he could lay off the video games while he is staying with you..that would be great"

Raising an eyebrow, Maleficent looks up to see the light still on in the sheriff's station. "..oh my god..._no_.." Turning on her heel, the blonde heads back home finding the barrier removed. Stepping inside, she runs through hearing the TV. "Thank god Henry! where is Lily?!"

Pausing his game, the teen frowns. "She's upstairs with ma"

Darting to the stairs, Maleficent runs to the girl's room seeing it empty. Scanning around the place, the dragon woman's mouth drops as she lifts up a used needle clearly marked with blood.

_Lily's_ blood.

_A/N: what the hell is going on?! _

_P.S. I have wrote another fic called 'When Fate Takes Over' that could be DragonQueen if continued but it is also how I think Rumple and Maleficent met before she meets Regina because we have never known how the two villains know each other. I wrote it so it was Rumple's planning that caused the women to meet. If you want to read and let me know! Be awesome! :)_


	28. Chapter 27

_A/N1: so I couldn't help myself! :) shorter I know but it is where I needed to break for suspense! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up later as already writing it! _

"Henry! Come with me!"

Glancing over from the couch, the teen watches as Maleficent heads straight for the door. Setting the game down, Henry gets up and walks over concerned. "What's going on? Where's ma and Lily?"

Taking a shaky breath, the blonde looks fearful towards him. "Henry that wasn't Emma..I saw David on my way out, she is still at the sheriff station. It was Cora, and now she has Lily!, she must have used her blood to break the barrier after I let her in"

Eyes widening, the teen follows the dragon woman out. "Well what's the plan?"

Marching off angrily with the boy by her side, Maleficent shakes her head. "No plan for you Henry, you are going back to your grandparents and staying put"

"But I can help!"

"Henry. No! Now while your mother is not here, I expect you to listen to me! Go to your grandparents!" The dragon woman stops walking and turns to scold the boy.

Henry looks back at her and sighs. "Fine.." Leaving the blonde to stand and watch as he makes his way into the apartment building and up to his grandparents loft, the boy shakes his head not happy.

Changing direction, Maleficent clenches her fists together as her eyes flash into her yellow dragon form. Walking hastily through the town, all the blonde could think at this moment in time was _how_ the hell she was going to kill this woman once she sets eyes on her.

Checking Gold's shop and the cabin, the blonde sighs frustrated as she fails to find Cora. "I swear to god if you do not show yourself! You said I had to face you, well here I am!"

Appearing with a laugh, the older brunette raises an eyebrow at the dragon woman. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound dear?"

Maleficent glares over at the woman and automatically sends her flying towards a tree while choking her into place. "Do _not_ mess with me! You think taking my family would make me fall apart well you are wrong! I am more determined than ever, I am more _angry _than ever!" Feeling her eyes change again, the blonde allows the woman to drop to the floor as she surrounds herself in black smoke to change her form. "This. Ends. _Now_"

Towering above the ground, Maleficent transforms and spreads out her wings while preparing her fire in the back of her throat to launch at the woman. Cora stands up completely unscaved and smirks. "Like an idiotic dragon will stop me. You will never be able to get Regina from her slumber at this rate. Or your precious _Lily_"

Swinging her right wing, Maleficent knocks the older brunette across onto the road that leads out of Storybrooke with a massive roar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rolling over on the hard ground, Lily rubs her eyes then looks around cautiously at the strange empty room she has found herself in. Pushing at the floor to stand to her feet, she bites her lip looking rather scared. "..hello?" Giving a small hiccup, the small blonde goes in search of a door to find that there isn't one. Beginning to panic, the girl lets out a scream then sobs as large aggressive flames fill the room.

"_Lily?!_"

Peering through the flames trying to follow the voice, Lily steps up on her tiptoes to see dark hair. Hiccupping through her sobs, she wipes her face then connects with a set of shocked looking brown eyes. Gasping, she runs forward but gets engulfed by flames causing her to stumble back. "Mama?! I can't..I'm scared mama!"

Holding her hands out in a stopping motion, the brunette looks around the flames. "Just wait there okay baby, I'm coming!" Closing her eyes briefly praying that it works, Regina makes a run and jump over the smallest area of flames and lands besides the girl, immediately pulling her into a hug as Lily continues to sob into her. "I've got you..okay..I've got you"

Holding onto the small girl's hands, the mayor kneels down to her daughter then takes hold of her tearful face to inspect for any damage from the flames. "Lily..how did you get here? You shouldn't be here..it's too dangerous"

Biting on her trembling lip, the small blonde wedges herself in between her mama's legs. "I..was with Emma and Henry..they were looking after me because mommy went out but..she not Emma and then I fell asleep"

Pulling her into a hug again, Regina looks teary herself as she strokes the back of her daughter's head. "I am so sorry, I was suppose to protect you..not hurt you. Baby there is only one way out of here and I'm not sure if your mother is going to be able to do it alone..I hope she does.."

Mumbling into the woman's chest, Lily clings to her top. "It's scary mama..don't let go of me"

Kissing her head, the brunette looks towards the flames that could easily kill them within seconds. "I won't let go..I promise you" shifting to sit down on the ground, the brunette lets a tear fall while she squeezes the girl tightly and repeatedly kisses her head as she watches the flames.

_A/N2: can you guess where they are? ;) _

_P.S. I am still amazed at the response to this 'one shot' story ha ha _


	29. Chapter 28

_A/N: I seemed to be on a roll right now!_

Making her way over to the woman laying on the ground, Maleficent stretches up with the intention of taking another swipe at Cora without seeing the woman raise her own blade in the air and lunging it into the dragon's chest. Letting out a high pitch screech, the dragon still throws her wing across and knocks the older brunette flying once more. Falling down to the ground with a cry of pain, Maleficent reaches down with her claw and pulls hastily at the blade still embedded inside her. As she takes it out, she engulfs herself in black smoke returning to human form due to the lack of strength. Breathing heavily and clutching onto her wound which is seeping with blood, the blonde looks across the concrete witnessing Cora rise once again from her tumble. Gripping the blade tightly, Maleficent hides it behind her back and waits until the woman stands above her as she struggles to keep herself up.

"As I was saying-"

"You...lose.." Taking a sharp intake of breath, Maleficent pulls the blade into view with a weak smirk. "..I..win.." Pushing herself off of the ground feeling a great deal of pleasure from seeing Cora's horrified stare, the dragon woman gulps while trying to hold back a whimper as she stands. "..dark one...I summon you...to take me to my family..to Lily and..Regina.."

Without saying a word, the older brunette nods and turns on her heel, walking back towards town. Following close behind but with a struggle, Maleficent looks down at herself in fear as she cannot stop the bleeding from her wound. It may have only been somewhat of a scratch as a dragon but as human it's life threatening. Glaring at the woman in front of her, the blonde makes it to the library before falling against the door, prompting Cora to look over. Taking another sharp breath, Maleficent uses the door to lean on and support her. "Do not even _think_ about taking the dagger..I know what you're thinking..._move_!"

Sighing despite needing to do as the dagger says, the older brunette walks into the library and heads straight into the elevator.

"You have got to be kidding...you took them to where I was trapped.." Standing beside the woman, Maleficent holds the dagger up to her face in warning. "Take me to them now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama I don't like this dream..I want to go home"

Catching a sob in her throat before scaring her child, Regina tightens her grips on the girl's back still in a tight embrace. "I know..pumpkin..me too..but hey..if we can't..I'm still here okay? You are _never_ alone I promise you, you will always have me or your mother.."

"Why did your mama do this?" Glancing up innocently at the question, Lily grips onto the brunette's blouse.

Biting her lip, the mayor looks back at her daughter pondering how to answer such a question. "Because..she's not a very nice person..she doesn't _know_ how to love very well and when I was your age and growing up, she didn't act like a mother should with her child..she liked to control situations and never really protected me. The problem here Lily, is that I grew up and moved on to be happy but she doesn't want that because it's not in her control, she wants me to stay with her no matter what..and that's not right pumpkin because _everyone_ should have the right to express what they want in _their_ life. Your mother and I would never stop you from doing what you want to do..I mean yes we would discipline, teach you right from wrong but ultimately when you're older..it's entirely up to you and until that day comes, I don't want you to ever stop dreaming of _what_ you want to do or _who_ you want to be"

Noticing the sad smile her mother gives, Lily touches her cheek. "You're not like her mama..you love me and protect me and all the other stuff mama's do.."

Getting teary, Regina leans down and presses her nose against her daughter's. "I do love you, I love you and your mother very much"

Cuddling in more, Lily looks around the room again. "I want to wake up..."

"I know me too.." Resting her chin on top of the small blonde's head, the brunette once again watches the flames cautiously while protecting her daughter against them like she said she would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching down into the cave, Maleficent follows Cora through a tunnel leading towards the mines then watches as she runs her hand in a circular motion against the stone. As it shimmers to reveal a door, the blonde continues to glare as she walks in behind the older brunette. Stepping inside the make shift room, the dragon woman's eyes automatically fall onto Regina and Lily who are laid out against a make shift stone bed. Approaching them quickly, Maleficent glances across at Cora. "I should send you to that fiery hellhole that you have sent Regina and our daughter too" returning her gaze first towards their daughter, she leans herself against the stone, once again in need of support. Squeezing the girl's hand tightly, Maleficent presses a lingering kiss to the girl's forehead then pulls back looking hopeful. Seeing no movement, the dragon woman looks heartbroken and steps back momentarily. "No..please..no come on Lily..sweet girl, wake up for mommy"

Feeling choked and letting a few extra tears fall on top of those already fallen due to her wound pain, the blonde turns to face the brunette. Running her spare hand through the woman's dark locks then down to stroke her cheek, Maleficent takes a shaky breath nervous if it does not go right, needing the woman to help her right now with Lily. Leaning down until their faces are inches apart, the blonde whispers a quick 'I love you' and kisses her on the lips. Feeling a warmth spread across the woman's now plump lips, Maleficent lets out a small sigh as the brunette kisses back. Having felt herself being whisked away from Lily, Regina opens her eyes, briefly looking at the blonde then turns to their daughter.

"I..couldn't..she wouldn't.." The dragon woman looks on distraught because she failed.

Stroking across the girl's forehead, the brunette rubs their noses together. "Come on Lily remember what I told you. What I promised" leaning across, Regina places a light kiss to the small blonde's head. "It's time to wake up, let us see those beautiful eyes.."

Still with her eyes closed, Lily slowly smiles. "That tickles mama.." Sounding sleepy, the girl giggles.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Regina smiles back helping the small blonde to sit up. Seeing Maleficent, Lily gasps and wraps her arms around the woman's neck. "Mama was right, you came for us mommy, you saved us"

Tensing up at the tight hug against her wound, the blonde looks towards Regina for help as she is holding her side with one hand and the dagger with the other. Unlinking the girl's arms, the brunette holds onto Lily's hand unaware of Maleficent's injuries. "How did you know..."

Glancing over to Cora in the corner, the mayor follows the blonde's glare then gets up quickly to stand in front of them protectively.

"Regina..she's harmless...I have the dagger.." Holding the dagger up to the mayor, the dragon woman offers it to her.

Staring at the dagger, the brunette's face pales as she takes it seeing blood. "Mal.." Looking over to the blonde now slumped against the stone, Regina's eyes widen as her gaze falls against the woman's chest seeing the blood seep through Maleficent's hand. "..no.." Rushing over to her side, Regina looks towards Lily briefly who is biting her lip worried. "Baby look away.." Once the small blonde obliges to what she is told, the mayor lifts the dragon woman's hand inhaling sharply at the injury as she does. "You're going to be fine" looking up into the blonde's eyes, the brunette lets out a smile when the woman cups her cheek with her other hand while she places her own above the wound to heal it.

Feeling the pain disappear, Maleficent smiles then grabs hold of Lily properly and hugs her tightly. "I am so glad you're safe but..Lily dear it was your mama that saved you not me..I-"

"You had to save mama then she save me"

Reaching for the blonde's hand, Regina looks in awe. "You saved both of us"

Having stayed quiet for the majority of time, Cora rolls her eyes from her spot in the corner. "As much as I would _love_ to hear all of this..."

"Do _not_ speak. I know exactly what I am going to do with you" the brunette glares at her mother then stands up releasing Maleficent's hand while gripping the dagger and smirking.

"We're going on a little trip..."

_A/N2: oooo what is Regina going to do to her mother? _


	30. Chapter 29

Informing Maleficent of where they needed to go, Regina walks up to her mother and grabs her wrist before disappearing in purple smoke. The blonde watches as they leave then glances down to Lily who is at her side and looking up with a smile for her mother. "Come on sweet girl.."

Watching her mommy extend her hand out towards her, Lily accepts straight away, smiling more before they too disappear in smoke following the other pair.

Standing at the town line, the mayor takes in her mother's worried gaze. "You should be afraid because where you think you are going mother, is _exactly_ where you are going"

"Regina, think about this, with Wonderland...there was always a small chance for me to return home but this, there won't be" Cora looks at her daughter pleadingly.

"I know but you have had your last chance. You know all I ever wanted was to have a mother who loved me and was proud of me but you, you're incapable of that..and now, now I'm going to be the best mother possible for Lily and Henry. I am _never_ going to be like you. I never want to see you again" feeling herself become teary, the brunette glances over towards her family before she clears her throat as she raises the dagger. Staring straight at the older brunette, Regina takes a deep breath. "Dark one..I summon you.."

"Regina..no.."

"..to cross the town line and..never return"

Looking completely panicked and petrified, Cora starts to back up to the line not having a choice. "I want you to know that yes in my own twisted way, I do love you Regina and I am extremely proud of you, the real you..not the Queen or the Mayor but _my_ daughter. I know I should never have hurt your family but everyone is always taking you away from me..the reason, I set you up with the King was because I knew he would allow me to stay with you in the castle..it was wrong and I am so sorry..I.." Stepping over the line, the older woman watches the last glimpse of her daughter's distraught face before the whole town disappears from her view. Gulping, Cora looks down. "..I'm sorry.."

Having listened to every word her mother had said, Regina covers her mouth quickly as she releases a sob she had been holding in. Coming to her side within a second, Maleficent wraps her arms around the woman and holds her close allowing the brunette to bury herself in as she continues to sob. Watching from a small distance, Lily toddles over and taps her mama's leg. Lifting her head from the blonde's chest, the brunette looks to their daughter with a tear stained face. The small blonde gives a sad smile before slipping her hand inside her pocket then holds a tissue up to her. Realizing what she _has_ got instead of what she has lost, from their daughter's action, her own family, Regina steps back slightly from the dragon woman's grasp and lifts the girl up to join in the hug.

Hugging back by wrapping an arm around both women, Lily kisses their cheeks before smiling at the brunette. "Told you mama, nothing like her"

Smiling proud at their daughter, Maleficent swipes a final tear from the mayor's face, before pulling back. "Regina lets go _home_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After arriving home, Regina excused herself to go upstairs for a moment. Knowing that she needs time due to her mother, Maleficent kisses her head then sends Lily off to watch TV before walking into the kitchen and calling Henry. "Hello Henry?"

_"Maleficent, is everything okay? Did you find my mom and Lily? Where are you?"_

Hearing the panic in the boy's voice, the blonde leans against the island and tries to speak. "Henry..calm down its all fine. I got them both back, we are all back at the mansion and Cora is..dealt with"

_"Why? Where is she? What did you guys do?"_

"Your mother..got her to go over the town line, she will not even be able to find us so you don't need to worry anymore, your mother is safe, Lily is safe and you are safe okay?"

_"You forgot you, you didn't mention you. I hope you're safe too because we all care for you and like I said before you make mom happy and you've given me a sister. Can I..talk to my mom?"_

Glancing towards the door knowing she will need to check on the woman at some point, the dragon woman sighs. "No yet Henry, she's gone upstairs for a moment..I think what happened has got to her. Her mother's finally gone but at the same time she was her mother and..she said some things that I think Regina is questioning right now. I will get her to call you when she is ready, if not I will tell her you are coming first thing tomorrow"

_"Yeah okay..thanks Mal. Oh and my ma said sorry for the whole..not her thing"_

"Not a problem, she wasn't to know..besides she, I'm sorry to say, is the one Charming I can deal with. I'll see you tomorrow"

_"Okay, tell mom I hope she is okay and give Lily a hug please! Bye"_

Placing the phone down, Maleficent makes a start on their dinner. Once everything was prepared, the blonde looks towards the stairs with worry as the brunette had yet to reappear. Popping her head around the doorframe to check on the small blonde who is to engrossed in watching the TV, the dragon woman smiles at the view. She really could get used to this family life. Letting out a relaxing sigh, the woman then turns towards the stairs deciding that she would check on Regina just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in the bathroom, the brunette leans over the sink with both hands, gripping the rim so hard that her knuckles are turning white. Glancing up into the mirror, she takes a sharp breath then stands straight as she lets go of the sink and begins to unbutton her blouse. Biting her lip nervously, Regina strips off one sleeve carefully then the other before turning to the side to inspect the damage. From the top of her shoulder down to her elbow, she sees a burn with blisters along the complete inside of her arm. Wincing slightly, trying to move her arm, the brunette blinks back the tears as she continues to turn and look over her shoulder to view her back. She knew the jump she took to get to Lily in that room was a risk and she also knew when she was covering the girl with her own body to protect her she could feel her skin burning and stinging, she just didn't know or care for the damage at the time. Her priority was her family and so her adrenaline kicked in, but now, now she could feel the pain begin to wash over her, especially as the burns make contact with the air. Seeing the complete top of her back red raw, Regina grits her teeth.

"Regina are you o-" having looked in their room for her girlfriend, Maleficent stops abruptly in the bathroom doorway with her eyes widening in shock. Looking back, mirroring the blonde's look, the brunette becomes panicked and quickly slams the door in her face.

_A/N: uh oh and do you guys want Cora to appear again? I thought maybe a trip and they bump into her in the real world but she's getting on with it and completely changed?_

_Still want me to continue on? I have a few ideas still but any new ones are welcomed :)_


	31. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30?! this was supposed to be a one shot!_

Standing stunned at what she had just seen, Maleficent's face fell, realizing that all this time Regina must have been in pain but yet she still wanted to put her family first. Closing her eyes briefly hoping that the brunette hadn't locked the door, the blonde grips the door handle tightly and pulls it down to push the door open. After successfully doing so, the dragon woman walks inside slowly to find Regina sat on the edge of the bathtub staring blankly in front of her, but with tears in her eyes. Taking a breath, Maleficent closes the door behind her in case Lily decided to make an appearance then looks over. "Regina?"

Glancing over as a single tear slips from her eye, the brunette brings her blouse up to her chest in an attempt to cover herself up. Walking over cautiously, the blonde kneels down in front of her and places her hands on the woman's shaky knees. "It's going to be fine, I'm going to heal you like you healed me okay.."

"But...but you can't take back..what you saw..I'm _hideous_.." Feeling her lip begin to tremble, Regina bites down on it.

Shaking her head abruptly, Maleficent shifts her hands so she can cup the brunette's face. "Don't _ever_ say that, you hear me. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. If anything, I know you was protecting our daughter and it just makes me love you even more than I already do"

Looking down, the brunette confesses. "I thought I could sort it out without you knowing, but I can't reach my back to heal it. I knew I had burned myself in that room but Lily was so frightened I just made sure the heat didn't get to her"

"And she is absolutely fine, last time I checked she was laughing her head off at something on the TV" stroking Regina's hair back, the dragon woman smiles. "Now I have dinner on, so I am going to heal you then we will have dinner as a family then when Lily goes to bed, may I suggest bath and bed?"

Regina lets out a small smile and nod before lightly kissing the woman on her lips. "Please.."

Taking hold of the brunette's hand, Maleficent raises her spare one to hover above the woman's arm then moves it around to her back, healing her. Feeling all the pain disappear, Regina grabs hold of the blonde into a tight hug. "Lily doesn't need to know about this"

Hugging back, the dragon woman traces light circles onto the mayor's bare back before kissing her head. "No..we won't say anything"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the trio sat down for their dinner, both women couldn't help but noticed how vacant Lily seemed while twirling her folk around her plate and swinging her legs as she seemed to be deep in thought.

Maleficent reaches out and places a hand on top of Lily's causing the girl's folk to drop onto the plate and snap the small blonde back to reality as she looked towards her mother. "Lily, what's wrong?"

Biting her lip with an apparent struggled look, Lily glances between both mothers. "I..erm...I was thinking about before..."

Placing her cutlery down feeling nervous in case the girl had witnessed or heard what happened in the bathroom, Regina leans forward resting her arms along the table. "What about before pumpkin?"

Looking down to her lap, Lily mumbles. "Us..leaving Storybrooke..."

Sighing, annoyed with herself, the dragon woman rubs her forehead before facing the brunette who is frowning. "We..had a slight..issue when you was gone and I panicked and said we would leave Storybrooke"

Eyes widening, the mayor looks speechless. "..but..what..why would you say that?"

"Mama don't be mad..I didn't like that you was gone and that everyone keeps leaving..mommy said..that because there is no magic outside...no.." Getting more quiet as she explains, the small blonde plays with her fingers. "..no one would leave me again..."

Feeling extremely guilty for the life that the small girl got given, Maleficent stands up and excuses herself from the table. Watching her walk off, Regina takes a breath then holds a hand out to Lily. "Baby come here.."

Sliding off of her chair, the small blonde walks over to her mama then gets lifted up onto the woman's lap. The brunette wraps her arms around the girl's waist then looks at her. "You know with what I just had to do with my mother..well we can't..leave Storybrooke because she..she would work her way back in, I know it. Lily I know we haven't had the best start as a family but we have always made it through and fought for each other. I will always fight for you and your mother just like I know she would do the same because we love each other and we love you. Now I have an idea, but I would have to run it by Emma first okay, what if instead of leaving..we just go on a holiday for some family time? You, me, your mother and Henry?"

Lily's face lights up at the thought and she gasps. "I never been on a holiday before!"

Hugging her tightly, Regina smiles and kisses her head. "Well I will ask Emma and then we will all sit down to decide where to go. No magic."

Nodding excitedly, the small blonde gets off her mama's lap before pulling at her hand. "Lets go tell mommy! We can cheer her up!"

Walking into the study, Lily grins over at Maleficent sat on the small couch. "Mommy?! We got news!"

The blonde looks over sadly then lifts her gaze up to Regina who smiles at her. "I don't think she wants to hear our news Lily..she's being miss grumpy.." Walking over to the couch to sit beside the woman, the brunette then smiles teasingly while bumping her shoulder lightly.

Squeezing her way in between her mommy's legs so she is wedged in front of the couch, the small blonde pouts and pats her hand. "But mommy its good news!"

Running a hand through the girl's hair, Maleficent smiles a bit. "What is it dear?"

"We going on holiday! Just us and Henry!" Lily grins more at the information she just shared.

Raising an eyebrow, the dragon woman glances over to the mayor sat beside her. "Is that so?"

Rubbing the blonde's knee gently, the brunette nods. "I think we all need a break from Storybrooke and magic for a little while...be a real family spending time together"

Gradually smiling having to look between two happy faces of Regina and Lily, Maleficent sighs. "Oh why not..we deserve it"

"Yes!" Lily gives a mini fist pump which both women knew for certain she got from Henry. "Just mama needs to talk to Emma and then we can go!"

"I will talk to her first thing but right now we have one little girl who needs to go the bed and a dining room that needs to be cleared away" Regina chuckles when the small blonde pouts at hearing the first part.

"But I'm excited mama..."

"I know baby but the sooner you go to bed, the sooner it will be morning and I can make the call and we can decide"

Giving an excited giggle, Lily hugs them both and bounces off towards the stairs before either woman has chance to move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sticking to what she had said earlier, Maleficent drew a bath for Regina to rest, then insisted on being the one to clear up downstairs now that Lily was tucked up in bed. Returning back upstairs having turned everything downstairs off, the blonde walks through to their bedroom and sees the door to the bathroom left ajar. Standing by the frame, the dragon woman bites her lip. "Everything okay in there?"

Smirking to herself, the brunette clears her throat. "Well I could use a little help.."

Oblivious to the woman's facial expression, Maleficent questions her on it. "You want me to get your back?"

Letting out a tiny snigger, Regina bites her lip. "It wasn't my back that I had in mind but you are quite welcome to join me"

"Oh.." The blonde looks coy and is thankful that the other woman cannot see her. Pushing the door open, she walks inside then glances towards the brunette who is completely covered in bubbles with her hair pulled up into a small messy bun.

The mayor smiles playfully then flicks some bubbles up at the dragon woman. "See, now you're _wet_..."

Gulping slightly, Maleficent turns back around and heads back into their bedroom leaving Regina to look extremely puzzled with a small pout. Sighing slightly, the brunette looks down until she feels a sudden movement in the water from behind and a pair of legs work their way either side of her securely.

"You didn't expect me to get in with my clothes on, did you dear?" Whispering into the brunette's ear, Maleficent smirks herself feeling the woman shudder against her.

"No..." Smiling again, Regina rests herself back as a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Now _this_ is perfect"

Nuzzling her nose into the woman's hair, the blonde places a chaste kiss against her bare neck with a smile. "Yes. Perfect"

_A/N: awww so a holiday is needed and I reckon Lily might have a slight problem with her sleeping as she is scared :( _


	32. Chapter 31

_Longer Chapter! :)_

Racing through the corridor, Lily lets go of Maleficent's hand and charges through to the mayor's office, or in her case, her mama's office.

"Mama! Have you spoke to Emma yet?!"

Catching the girl's shoulder just in time, Maleficent looks over to see Regina walking back and forth along the length of her desk talking on the phone, before waving a hand at the still pair. Ending her call, the brunette leans across her computer chair to set the receiver down with a small sigh, then smiles witnessing a little smiling face appear with its chin rested on top of the desk. "Hi Lily.."

Walking around the desk to meet her, Maleficent kisses her cheek with a smile of her own. "Ready for lunch?"

Nodding, the mayor pushes the button on her phone to redirect her calls then makes sure the door is locked as they were having lunch in her office by the fireplace, on the couch. Seeing the small blonde appear beside her again with a curious face, Regina lifts her up and over so she is sat between them. "Yes Lily, I spoke to Emma and it is all fine. I said we would be going for a week"

Lily grins as she accepts the takeout box containing her sandwiches from her mommy. "So where we going?"

Glancing across to the blonde, the brunette shrugs. "I don't know, where would you both like to go? I have been out of Storybrooke a couple of times, when I got Henry but I do not know anywhere else.."

Maleficent reaches across the back of the couch resting her arm then gently rubs Regina's shoulder. "Maybe that would be another question to ask Emma"

Taking a huge bite of her sandwich, the small girl thinks. "What about a beach? I never been to a beach! It hot too and we go swimming and you can collect shells"

"Maybe dear.." The mayor chuckles slightly at the small blonde's enthusiasm then finishes off her salad before standing up. "I'll be back..bathroom break.."

Hopping off the couch, Lily heads over to throw her box away then sits beside her mother with her juice box. "Mommy..do I get a birthday this year?"

Stroking her hair, Maleficent smiles. "Yes, you get one every year, why?"

"So I can ask for something?" Lily Looks up with her eyes widened, intrigued.

"To a..limit..what are you after?"

The small girl giggles and shakes her head. "Not saying..not come true!"

Looking towards Lily completely confused, the dragon woman bites her lip to stifle a laugh. "You strange child..you definitely take after your mama..just do not tell her that!"

Continuing to giggle, the small blonde looks over as her mama returns. Regina frowns as she sits down cautiously. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing mama!" Tapping her small nose, Lily grins towards Maleficent who gives a pretend clueless face when the brunette stares in her direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving Lily in the care of Emma and Henry after the child insisted on spending time with her 'big brother' while also wanting to ask herself about holiday places with the older blonde, Maleficent stood outside the mayor's office with two coffees while she waited for the brunette to finish work. Upon seeing the blonde stood outside her door, Regina couldn't contain the big smile that spread across her face as she approached the woman. "I could get used to this you know dear, meeting me from work"

"And with coffee?" Smiling back, the dragon woman holds out the takeout cup.

"Sorry I can't.." Pulling a face at it, the brunette looks apologetic towards her girlfriend. "I have stopped for today..keep going to the bathroom, it has been driving me crazy! I had to leave my meeting this afternoon three times!"

"Oh.." Frowning in concern, Maleficent keeps hold of the cup. "Well next time I shall ring beforehand"

Stepping forward to kiss her, Regina smiles again. "Thank you though..I do love you"

"You better had because I love you too" dumping the coffees once they walk outside the town hall, the blonde then raises an eyebrow. "What shall we do now? I mean we are childless and that is very rare.."

Taking hold of the woman's hand, clasping them together, the brunette lets out a small smirk. "My dear Maleficent..what exactly are you insinuating?"

"Keep a hold and you might just find out" smiling playfully, the dragon woman pulls her into a kiss before covering them in smoke and disappearing back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying back against the blonde who is leaning against their headboard, Regina smiles to herself while playing with the woman's hand, ignoring the fact that their room was currently a mess after their 'activities'. Chuckling slightly, she glances behind herself. "One of these days you _are_ going to blow fire and burn a hole in the ceiling"

Laughing, Maleficent runs a hand through the brunette's now messy hair. "But then you can just use your magic to fix it. See..we are a good team"

"Hm.." Resting her head down properly on the dragon woman's chest, Regina bites her lip. "Do you ever..wonder, what it would have been like if we took a different path all them years ago?"

Looking sad for a moment, the blonde nods. "If either of us weren't so wrapped up in vengeance and maybe if I had opened my mouth earlier..we would have had _this_ earlier. You know how you said you felt when you cast the curse and got Henry to fill that hole of yours?... Well when I succeeded, for a while at least, in getting Aurora into the sleeping curse..I thought I would be happy..that I finally had what I wanted but I didn't. I was still as lonely as ever. Then when you showed up asking for the dark curse..I just wanted to scream at you and tell you how I felt but you wasn't _my_ Regina anymore..you was the Queen and..I gave up hope. It was the last time I saw you before the curse and then with Lily..I..felt like I was being punished because you was gone and she was taken, I thought I didn't deserve a happy ending.."

Growing teary, the brunette looks up again. "I'm so sorry, I was so hell bent on getting revenge for Daniel, so I could get my happy ending that I didn't realize it was there the whole time. You may have gave up..but you never gave up on _me_ and I love you so much for that. I honestly feel as though I would still be dark or at least influenced by it right now. Yes I became more me again with Henry but even then there was still _something_..that wasn't right. _You_." Squeezing her hand, the mayor then lifts their entwined hands and kisses the blonde's knuckles.

Pressing a kiss to Regina's head, Maleficent smiles a little. "I think it's time that we put the what ifs to bed. We cannot change the past but, we can change _our_ future"

Smiling back, the brunette leans up for a kiss while trailing a finger up the woman's arm. "I think we are already doing that.."

Kissing back, Maleficent rolls them over before pausing, hearing the brunette's phone go then sits up with a sigh. "I am going to throw your phone away!"

Chuckling, Regina also sits up and grabs the phone. "Hello?"

_"Mom, it's me..I'm outside the loft, I had to ring you, you guys need to come. Lily fell asleep while we was watching a film and now she is screaming. We tried comforting her but she pushed us all away. She's having a nightmare"_

Glancing over to Maleficent, the brunette gestures to their clothes. "Okay Henry, we will be right there" putting the phone down, Regina quickly changes along with the blonde. "Lily fell asleep while watching a film with Henry and now she's screaming and having a nightmare"

Obviously worried, the blonde frowns before realizing. "The curse.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having transported them straight to the loft, Regina pushes the front door open and walks in, followed by Maleficent. Seeing the concerned look of Snow and Emma, both new arrivals turn to their daughter, hearing her on the couch while she appears to still be sleeping but also sobbing and kicking out. Quickly sitting either side of her, the brunette grabs at the girl's legs to stop her kicking. "Pumpkin wake up it's us"

Pushing Lily's hair back that is now sticking to her face due to her tears, Maleficent leans down to kiss her head then cheek. "Come on sweet girl..you're okay.."

Jumping up in fright, eyes shooting open, Lily takes one look at her mothers and lets her lip tremble, beginning to sob again. Lifting her up, the dragon woman hugs her while rocking her slightly. "It's okay you're safe..we are both here.."

Giving a hiccup, the small blonde glances across with tears towards her mama and holds her hand out. Shifting closer, Regina accepts her small hand and runs her thumb along her small knuckles. "It was just a bad dream baby.."

Trying to catch her breath through hiccupping and sniffling, Lily shakes her head. "..it..the room.."

"I know..I get it too..but it's not real anymore. You are never going to be back there, I promise you" the brunette also kisses her head.

"..want..Henry.." Looking around trying to find her brother, the small blonde gestures for him to come over, cupping her hand towards herself.

Henry walks over and takes his place beside Maleficent as Regina stands up to head over and talk to Emma and Snow briefly. The teen smiles at the small girl then holds his arms out as she wipes her face with a small sniffle. Moving across to hug him, Lily gives a tight grip around his neck. "You always be my brother Henry?"

"Of course I will...and do you want to know a secret?" Peering down to the small blonde who nods, Henry whispers in her ear. "I always wanted a little sister"

Letting out a small giggle, Lily calms completely while Maleficent still rubs circles on her back as she is rested against the boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over by the island in the kitchen, the three adults watch on, all proud of Henry's protection over his sister. Emma nudges Regina slightly with a smile. "Henry really does love having Lily around..now when he is here, he always wonders if she is okay.."

The brunette smiles in thanks then finds the blonde's mother on the opposite side of her.

"You..I have to say also seem really happy, there is a glow about you that I don't think I've ever seen before..even when I was little" Snow raises an eyebrow curiously to anything that Regina may need to say.

Glancing between the pair with a frown, the mayor scoffs. "Okay why are you both staring at me?"

Snow and Emma share a grin before the short haired woman continues. "I just mean..you and Maleficent seem..settled and now you have Lily so maybe..you guys might go further with regards to being a family.."

Regina smiles to herself while staring over at the woman in question. "Yes.." Watching for a moment in awe, the brunette confesses. "..I'm going to marry her..someday..soon"

Both looking surprised, the mother and daughter share another look.

No.

Not what they were thinking...

_A/N: poor Lily and her moment with Henry so cute! _


	33. Chapter 32

_Warning: this chapter is very family orientated and just fluff! :)_

Packing up the Benz seemed to be a difficult task for Regina Mills. Usually if she were ever to drive somewhere other than her office, it would be just her or just her and Henry but this time, it was her whole family and to be honest she was starting to think that there were only so many stuffed toys she could fit into the boot along with their cases and bags. Poking her head through the back of the open boot, she gently pokes the small blonde, currently sitting there, on the shoulder. "Lily do you really need to take all of these with you?"

Tilting her head back with a grin as she sees her mama smile while she asks, the girl nods. "Yes mama because what if I don't see them again?"

Frowning at her answer, the mayor places a hand on her hip, curious. "Why wouldn't you see them again pumpkin? We are only going on holiday for a week"

"But..but..before when I moved a lot with Rella..I sometimes left my teddy then I didn't see it again. Even..if...if I asked for the old one and not a new one" Lily pouts as she explains.

Sighing at the anger rising within her over the mention of Cruella, Regina leaves the boot open for the pair still inside the house and walks around to the second car door. Ducking her head in, the brunette kisses the top of the small blonde's head while she pulls the belt across the girl's body to strap her in safely. "You will get to see all your teddies again baby I promise. How about we take just dragon and a back up one?"

"Okay mama..I'll take buttons, my doggy"

"Good choice and good name" winking at the girl, Regina returns to the boot discarding of any other teddy minus buttons as Lily already has dragon on her lap. Walking inside the front door, the mayor looks around. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Ready mom!" Henry salutes as he runs past the woman, throwing his backpack in the open boot before sliding in next to Lily on her car seat.

Taking a deep breath not even having time to scold the teen for running, the brunette smiles on view of the blonde walking out of the kitchen holding a bag. "Ready?"

Maleficent smiles back and pecks her lips. "Ready dear, just got a bag of snacks for on the way"

As the two woman walk out onto the porch, the dragon woman goes on ahead to take her place in the passenger seat, passing Henry the bag in case he wants to start, also prompting Lily to look in the bag in amazement letting out a small 'ooo' as she does. Regina locks up the front door then closes the boot smiling to herself the entire way to the driver's seat. God did she love her family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Henry took the last biscuit!" Lily moans with a pout then pokes her tongue out at the teen beside her.

Henry mock copies her then smiles. "So what if I did squirt?, it didn't have your name on it!"

The small blonde pouts more, then reaches across snatching the bag from his lap and moves it to the opposite side of her car seat so only she can reach it causing Henry to shout out.

"Hey!"

Looking between themselves, Regina chuckles as Maleficent rolls her eyes then speaks up. "Lily you already had enough biscuits, beside Henry is older and like he said there were no names on them, they were to share and that is what you did"

Covering her mouth briefly to stop her laugh, the brunette looks to the blonde again. "Sibling fight number one.."

The dragon woman laughs then shakes her head. "There is no helping them.." Glancing through the mirror, she watches as the pair continue to poke each other or stick their tongues out, Henry clearly trying his best to wind his little sister up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swinging her legs impatiently, Lily lifts her chin to catch her mama's eyes in the mirror. "Are we there yet mama?"

"Not yet"

Smiling excitedly at the girl, Henry explains. "We gotta get on a plane yet Lily"

"Oh.." Eyes widening at what that means, the small blonde looks out her window with a gasp. "You mean we got to go in the sky?!"

Turning to face the girl, Maleficent joins in the conversation. "Yes Lily dear, because we are going to another country, where it is hot with a beach remember?"

Lily bounces excitedly and hugs her teddy with a grin. "I'm going to fly like mommy!" Letting out a giggle, she looks between Henry and her mommy cheekily.

Parking up in the airport car park, Regina turns the engine off then looks to the back. "Ready to get on a plane my little prince and princess?"

Huffing, Henry rolls his eyes at the old nickname. "Mooom"

"Lets go!" Lily grabs at her belt eagerly to undo it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exiting from the car, the family take their bags from the boot and head inside the airport. After checking in and buying more biscuits at Lily's request, Regina and Maleficent watch happily as the two youngest run through the tunnel between the airport and the plane excitedly. Henry playing to it more for his sister's sake.

Sitting in their allocated seats, the two woman hold hands as the captain makes his general announcements while Henry helps Lily who is sat between him, by the window, and Maleficent while Regina is sat along the aisle. At the sudden whirl of the wheels and start of the engine, the small blonde jumps and grabs Henry's arm hugging it. Peering down to her, the teen smiles a little and wraps an arm across her shoulders as the girl's eyes seem to widen more in a panic over the loud noise. Taking off, both women kept an eye on the children in case they get scared but smile at the fact that Lily is cuddling into Henry's side with one arm curled inwards and the other securely wrapped around her dragon. After a few moments in the air, a gentle snore could be heard as the small blonde has fell asleep from the excitement. Henry takes his chance to read his comics and Regina orders them all drinks before staring lovingly at Maleficent who is looking in awe out the window, clearly missing the feeling of flying free herself.

Gently rubbing circles across the woman's knuckles with her thumb as their hands have yet to unlock since sitting on the plane, the brunette bites her lip in thought.

_'She doesn't even know it yet...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: oooo know what? ;) _


	34. Chapter 33

When the expanded family had reached their hotel that night, all four members of the party unpacked and went straight to bed ready for the next day to begin. Lily had informed both mothers that she was in fact not tired but soon crashed as her head hit the pillow.

Once morning broke, Regina awoke to an empty spot beside her as she sleepily watches Maleficent exit the bathroom and kiss her head in greeting, causing the woman to smile lazily. Peering over to the twin beds, the brunette screws her face up from only seeing a mop of blonde hair as the rest of the child is covered over with a blanket on one of the beds. "Where the hell is my son?"

The dragon woman merely smiles and luckily doesn't get time to ruin the surprise as their hotel room door opens, revealing the teen holding a four slot cup holder containing takeout cups. Walking straight up to his mother still in bed, Henry smiles and holds a coffee out. "I know that you are gona need this for today mom"

Accepting the cup, the mayor does not know whether to be insulted by the comment as what it sounds like is, _her_ not being able to cope. At least not without her morning coffee anyway. Passing the second one to Maleficent, the teen then grins as he walks over to Lily's bed before crouching down by the side and gently shaking her shoulder. "Lily wake up"

The small blonde makes a tiny grunt noise and rolls over to the opposite side to get away and continue sleeping while practically strangling her dragon to her chest. Henry chuckles then leans across to her ear. "I have _chocolate_ milk..."

Rolling back over now with her eyes wide open, staring at her brother, Lily smiles then kisses his cheek. "Thank you Henry" Sitting up, the girl releases her dragon and holds both hands out for her cup in a grasping motion. Taking the cup given to her, the small girl goes to drink then pauses, turning her eyes over to her mama. "..mama can I have my chocolate milk? Please?"

Watching in adoration at the fact their daughter is asking permission despite being given the drink already, Regina smiles. "Of course baby, just don't drink too fast if you are expecting to go in the pool later on"

"Yes mama" grinning, Lily drinks her milk, gaining a chocolate moustache above her lip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on as the family head down to the pool, the group get themselves settled on a couple of loungers, Maleficent smiles straight away as she loves the feel of the heat, not to mention the bikini clad Regina beside her. Lily hops up to share her mommy's chair then squishes next to her and closes her eyes to mimic the woman, making them look like two peas in a pod as they already look so much alike. The brunette chuckles watching then bites her lip. Glancing up to Henry who is in the midst of putting lotion on his shoulders to go into the pool, the mayor then grabs his wrist for attention, going wide eyed as she does and gesturing with her head towards the food truck. The teen frowns but waits and watches as his mother stands up.

"Henry and I are just going to get some snacks and water, we will be back in a minute"

Opening her eyes briefly, Maleficent nods before shifting her arm around their daughter to give them more room on the bed. "Okay dear"

Following his mother over to the truck, Henry raises an eyebrow as Regina looks stuck on what to say, glancing between him and the rest of her family in the distance. "Henry I need you to help me. I was going to wait but I really can't because its making me so nervous and.."

"Jeez mom, been hanging out with ma too long? You're rambling!" Laughing slightly at the woman's face, the teen then looks serious. "What is it?"

"Tonight, I want you to take care of Lily for us, order whatever room service you like and a film or two, so long as you are both in bed by ten"

Smiling at how fidgety his mom is getting, Henry grabs her arm. "Mom if you wana take Maleficent out, that's fine. I've got it"

Nodding, the brunette gives a small nervous smile. "Well Henry, you see..that is not it..I mean I don't just want to take-"

"Rambling..."

Sighing, Regina blurts it out. "I want to ask Maleficent to marry me but _here_ with us as a family. No one to ruin it or magic to end it. Just us, now"

Henry's eyes widen at the confession. "Woah! I thought it was something else because well ma and grandma have been saying certain things that they think I can't hear..but yeah I'm fourteen not four. They kept saying about maybe an _addition_ to the family but not this or now! Like really now? Here on holiday?"

Beginning to panic at her son's reaction, the mayor gulps. "Yes..why..do you think it's a bad idea? I mean should I wait?"

"No! No waiting mom, you guys have gone through hell and back..then there's Lily who will be over the moon about it"

Getting slightly teary, Regina realizes what he said. "But..what about you? How do you feel..about..it?"

Quickly giving her a hug without it becoming to embarrassing as they are in public, Henry grins. "It's great mom! You're finally getting the ending you deserve and you're happy"

Sighing in relief, the mayor gives him a quick squeeze. "Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me to have your approval"

Henry continues to grin then shows a mannerism from his other mother suddenly. "So are we like actually getting snacks or..not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the edge of the pool with Lily beside her looking down with a pout, Maleficent tilts her head to meet her gaze. "Sweet girl I thought you wanted to go in the water?"

Shaking her head, the small blonde looks to the pool fearful. "I can't do it mommy.."

"Of course you can Lily bean!" The blonde pushes herself into the water and turns to face her daughter, holding her arms out.

Lily hides a smile at the new nickname then pouts again.

"I will hold you the entire time. Would I let you get hurt?"

"No...but its deep mommy" staring at her mother as if stating the obvious, the girl keeps a firm grip on the pool ledge with her hands.

"It's not too bad..besides you have those inflatable bands that your mama gave you" Maleficent looks hopeful again, continuing to hold her arms out.

Looking around seeing her brother and mama return, Lily bites her lip and gradually slips off the edge into her mommy's arms, clinging tightly to her neck.

"See? Not so bad?" The dragon woman holds the child at her back then smiles as the two dark haired members of the family walk over and sit on the edge.

"As if my little sis is swimming before me?!" Mocking offence, Henry winks at the girl then gets in the pool as Lily giggles at his actions.

"Mama too?" The small blonde looks to the brunette and gestures her to come over. "Help me mama"

Sliding herself in and giving a small shudder as she does from the chill, Regina swims over to the cuddled pair. "Okay are we going to try swimming?"

Shaking her head, Lily pouts as she feels the brunette grab at her ankles to prise them away from her koala position on Maleficent. "I don't want to let go"

Reassuring her, the blonde kisses her nose. "I won't let go, just kick your legs out"

Gradually kicking her legs and splashing Henry and Regina, the small blonde starts laughing hysterically while also feeling her mother pull back a little so she can stretch right out on the water, but still with a grip on the girl's tummy and back. Releasing her arms around and flapping them, Lily grins as she is practically swimming but just not moving anywhere as her mommy has hold. "I'm doooing it!"

"Lily? Can I try and let go now? I promise you your bands will keep you up and we are all right here" Maleficent smiles then nods in confirmation as the small girl nods back to her, slowly flapping as her mommy lets go and moves back a couple of inches.

Wearing herself out, the small blonde comes go a stop with all the kicking and flapping then looks around seeing the bands on her arms are keeping her afloat then grins. "Oh..."

Laughing, Henry looks between the two woman who smile and gaze at one another then takes Lily's hands to guide her away. "Lets go play!"

Realizing that her son has purposely spoke up for her sake, the mayor swims up to the blonde and pecks her straight on the lips. "It's only the first day and I'm loving all this..quietness and being just us. No Heroes or Villains, no Dragon or Queen, just Regina and Maleficent, you know this woman who has stole my heart..she's amazing"

"Oh really? Tell me more?" Smiling with a raised eyebrow, the blonde loops her arms around the woman's waist and pulls her against her.

Automatically lifting her arms to around Maleficent's neck, Regina smirks. "Well..she is incredibly beautiful and smart, extremely loving and caring, especially when it comes down to our children and she makes me happy. More than I thought possible"

Chuckling, feeling rather embarrassed, the blonde quickly places her lips onto the brunette's to save the woman seeing her increasingly red face that is not just from the sun. Kissing back and deepening it, the mayor tightens her grip, locking her hands together so she can't move her arms, then whispers into it. "I love you"

Rubbing their noses together, Maleficent gives her a series of mini kisses. "I love you too dear"

Realizing now that she can mention it, Regina smiles. "Oh and we are going out tonight..no children allowed"

"As much as I love them, that sounds heavenly" the blonde smiles back and kisses her again.

_A/N: next up, date night with a certain question..maybe I should just say this holiday complete fluff?_


	35. Chapter 34

_A/N: I love you, you awesome people and your reviews! :) make my day they do! xx_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having slipped her black, thin, laced cardigan on over her red, v neck, shift dress in preparation for the nights cool breeze, Regina sat down on the edge of her bed, purse at her side before pushing her dark, straight, layered hair back while waiting for Maleficent to exit from her turn in the bathroom. Henry was laying against the headboard to his bed while flicking through the movie channels for him and Lily as the small blonde sat on her own bed, cross legged and watching every movement either mother had made. Smiling over at a nervous looking brunette although only Henry could tell, the girl then bed hops and sits beside her mama, allowing her legs to dangle down while occasionally swinging them.

"Mama, can you do my hair for bed? You won't be here and it hot, I need it up!"

Smiling back at her child, the mayor simply nods and turns the small blonde around to braid her hair. Once finished, Lily kisses her cheek in thanks and returns to her bed as a click from the bathroom door could be heard. Walking out in a lavender short sleeved maxi style dress that clearly brings out her blue eyes and her blonde hair curled at the ends, the dragon woman offers a coy smile as she is not used to such modern clothing. Regina looks at her even more speechless than she already was and smiles back in amazement.

Having dropped her mouth when her mother came out, Lily quickly grins at the woman. "Mommy is very pretty!"

Henry glances across to his mother aware of the whole situation before chuckling at her current face. "Shouldn't you better be off mom?"

Snapping her eyes away from the blonde in front of her, the brunette clears her throat. "ehm..sorry Henry?"

Rolling his eyes, the teen turns back to the TV. Swallowing hard, the mayor looks back to the dragon woman and holds her hand out, still not trusting her voice. Accepting and gripping her hand, Maleficent bites her lip as she notices the woman's odd behaviour while knowing full well, it is due to how she is dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the promenade hand in hand, Maleficent and Regina smiled towards each other and despite the amazing view of the stars in the darkened sky reflecting on the sea, the couple literally couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Running her thumb along the blonde's knuckles, the brunette takes a deep breath. "Lily..was right you know, you do look..well more than pretty"

Chuckling with embarrassment, the dragon women looks away causing the mayor to stop their walk and turn to face her properly. "You still have a..power over me Maleficent..that power where at this moment in time, I cannot think of anything else other than you"

Stroking the side of her face in awe, the blonde smiles brightly, briefly rubbing their noses before kissing the brunette. "And you my dear Regina, still have that power over me to make me into a better person and a downright softy!"

Laughing against her, the mayor shakes her head and starts walking again. "_My_ softy"

After a moments silence, just enjoying each other's company while walking along the sea wall, Regina covers Maleficent's hand with both of her own as she gives a coy smile. "So..I was thinking, normally when people come on holiday they do the whole fancy restaurant business and while I enjoy that, I realized that..well we are not _normal_ people and so I arranged for a pick up to then sit on the pier instead...if that is okay with you?"

"And you just called _me_ soft? Regina I don't care what we do so long as it's with you by my side" the dragon woman lifts their locked hands and kisses the brunette's knuckles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perched on a bench along the pier, Maleficent keeps checking up the sidewalk for the brunette who had disappeared briefly to get their food. Smiling to herself, the blonde then smells a tint of apple beside and looks across to see a grinning Regina placing a paper bag between them before emptying the contents. Raising an eyebrow curiously, the dragon woman doesn't know whether to feel worried or not. "What is all this?"

"Your favourite food which I know you like to be hot and this wine is the closest wine I could get to the one you always had on your side table in your castle" the mayor pours two wines into plastic cups, passing one over.

Squinting her eyes as if trying to read the woman's mind, the blonde continues her questioning. "But _why_ dear?"

Feeling nervous, Regina looks down to her cup. "Because..there is a reason why I planned tonight..I..I want to show you, _prove_ to you that aside from the children, you are the most _important_ person in my life and I know that I probably still have a lot of forgiveness to earn..but I'm willing to do that. I will do anything if it means I get to _keep_ you because I love you so much and-"

Quickly grabbing the mayor's spare hand with her own, Maleficent frowns sadly and shakes her head interrupting the woman. "Regina, you do not need to earn any forgiveness, we are past all that..it's in the past and I understand why you did it. I mean yes, it may not have been the right way the go about it but that's just it, I know you and I know how you react to things. You wanted your happy ending and you made sure I was still a part of it, even if I was kept a dragon. At the time, you was still scared because of what happened with Daniel was still raw and you didn't want to show any weakness by taking full control of a bad situation. I know you love me because I love you just the same, if not more and I know you would never hurt me"

Biting her lip teary, the brunette nods agreeing. "That is why I did this because now everything is how it should be..and I want _everyone_ to know that which is also why I got you a present..." Taking a silent breath, Regina places her cup down and pulls out the last item in the paper bag revealing a slightly bigger version of Lily's dragon teddy before sitting it on the blonde's lap. "I found out that..the one Lily has..that she got from Gold's shop was actually suppose to be hers..that you conjured it when you was in the forest.."

Nodding, getting teary herself, Maleficent also puts her cup down and lifts the teddy up to look at it while explaining why she conjured it. "..so if I wasn't there..she would still be protected by a dragon..I enchanted it, although I don't know if it still works..I should test it when we get back home.." Smiling while running a hand over the teddy thinking of Lily, the dragon woman then begins to frown in shock as her eyes fall on the shiny object hanging from the dragon's neck. Lifting it up within her palm, she stares at it. "..Regina?..."

Gulping slightly, the brunette reaches out shakily to take the blonde's hand. "I want us to be a proper family..and I never want to be living my life without you in it..." Regina then tilts her head to look at the woman, gaining a glance back. "..marry me?"

Beginning to laugh in a happy/teary way, Maleficent pulls the mayor closer by her hand and kisses her, mumbling as she does. "Yes"

Releasing her hand to trail up and cup the dragon woman's cheek, Regina smiles at the answer as she kisses back. Pulling away after a brief moment, the brunette takes hold of the teddy and unties the ring to put on the blonde's finger, pecking her lips once again as she does then hands back her drink. Accepting the cup, Maleficent cannot hide her smile that is stuck permanently to her face then moves the rest of their food to the side so she can shift next to the mayor, dragon on lap and head on the woman's shoulder. "I love you"

Resting her head on top of the blonde's, Regina smiles while drinking her wine and looking out to the water. "I love you too"

_A/N2: awww now she just has to ask her if they will marry on holiday! Also its always made me curious as Maleficent doesn't have a surname...not sure how the name thing will work and I don't think Maleficent Mills sounds right? But then again you have Regina and Henry Mills and Lily...? Do they need surnames? I'm so confused! Also hope you enjoyed this chapter! There still may be an 'additional' surprise ;) Cannot believe I'm on chapter 34! :) _


	36. Chapter 35

Being the first to wake up, Henry looks towards the double bed curiously as to whether things went to plan last night as both himself and Lily were fast asleep when the two women had returned. Seeing his mother cuddled into Maleficent's side, the teen smiles to himself at the confirmation that it did. Getting up and dressed as quietly as he can, Henry then gently wakes Lily who slowly sits up. Looking to her brother, the small blonde watches as he puts a finger to his mouth then points to their parents so she knows to not make any noise. Lily grins on sight then crawls to the bottom of her bed and gets up to dress herself. Writing a note and placing it on the bedside table on his mother's side, the teen then takes Lily's hand and the beach bag before heading out.

Waking up slowly, Regina keeps her eyes closed with a smile as she snuggles up more into Maleficent's side while holding the woman's hand on top of the blonde's tummy. The dragon woman begins to stir at the movement then peers down at the smiling brunette and kisses her head before asking sleepily. "Why is it so quiet?...Lily snores..."

Finally registering what the blonde has said, Regina opens her eyes with a squint and looks towards the empty beds. "Because they are not here?...what.." Pushing herself up slightly to look over at the time, she spots the note on the side and grabs it before returning to her place with her head rested on Maleficent's shoulder. "Henry...oh Henry has taken Lily out already to the beach as he didn't want to disturb us after last night and they will be in front of the ice cream truck when we decide to surface, if not he has his phone..hm, I raised him well"

Wrapping her arms around the brunette once again when she is in place, the dragon woman frowns. "What does he mean dear? After last night?...wait did he know?"

Hoping that it is okay by the way she asked, Regina bites her lip. "Yes?...I'm sorry I just needed him to take care of Lily so I could take you out and also I wanted to make sure he was okay with it. There has been times when I have treated him terribly and I want to be a good mom. If anything he was really happy, I know that he likes you and I think he appreciates the fact that you have given me my happy ending, the one thing I've been searching for"

"Regina there is no need to apologise, I wasn't accusing you, of course you would tell Henry, he is your son and I know just like he does, that you love him very much. I'm glad he approves, he is a sweet boy and I love how he treats and protects Lily. I'm proud to have him part of our family" stroking the brunette's arm in reassurance, Maleficent presses another kiss to her head.

The mayor smiles briefly then tilts her head up to kiss the blonde on the lips. "You know there is something else I want to ask you, on top of what I asked last night..."

Looking intrigued, the dragon woman raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Leaning up and stroking Maleficent's cheek with the back of her hand, Regina nods. "Call me romantic but...I was wondering how you would feel about us getting married...here? Just the four of us? That way we can make sure it actually happens without a magical mishap and without sounding horrible, neither one of us has any other family to be concerned with"

Watching her in amazement and awe, the blonde smiles. "It sounds...perfect"

Letting out a small squeal which Maleficent finds adorable, the brunette plants a series of kisses on her lips. "Now we have to tell Lily.."

Chuckling, the dragon woman nods. "She's going to go crazy..but in a good way"

Smiling up at her, Regina kisses her cheeks then nose, also turning into a softy like the comment she made yesterday to her now fiancée. Frowning slightly, the mayor then sits up and scrambles to her feet, just about managing to say 'bathroom' as she heads to the bathroom door and in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on top of the sand with her legs either side of her current sand masterpiece, Lily slaps her hand down on the upside down bucket containing what she is hoping to be the next tower. As she then prises the bucket up with both hands, the small blonde giggles at the feel of hat being firmly pressed down onto her head. Discarding the bucket, she quickly grabs the hands that are on her head then looks up seeing her mama.

"What are you making pumpkin?" Regina sits by the side of her, tightening her sarong so she doesn't get sand stuck to her.

Pointing to what she has already made, Lily smiles. "It's a castle mama..see four towers" holding up four fingers as she explains, the small brunette lifts her bucket up again, pulling a puzzled look and biting her lip at the thought of something missing.

Leaning across, the brunette kisses her head then whispers in her ear. "Its needs a moat..here.." Taking the girl's spade, the mayor begins to dig around the castle. "Now we just need water but we will get that when your mother and Henry are back from getting ice cream" passing the spade back over, Regina watches adoringly as Lily grins then takes over digging deeper in the holes her mama already made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was it?"

Henry looks over to Maleficent as the pair begin to walk back across the road, ice creams in hand.

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looks back confused. "How was what Henry?"

The teen rolls his eyes. "Well considering you and my mom haven't really stayed away from each other since your date last night and the obvious round piece of metal you're sporting on your finger, you tell me?"

Chuckling at the realization, the dragon woman smiles at him. "Yes your mother did warn me that you already knew. I was also informed that you approve which is good to hear because now? I cannot wait to marry her..._here_"

Grinning, Henry looks towards his mother and sister in the distance. "Oh so she already asked you that part too..I think it's a great idea because we are all she needs you know. I know this is going to sound horrible but, not everyone in Storybrooke has forgiven mom yet despite her heroic actions recently..they act all nice to her face but..I've heard them. I know you guys are serious and I knew from the moment we faced Cruella there was more to your story, you was even willing to walk away so she would be happy when you thought she hated you"

"I thought she did...and everyone else in Storybrooke they act that way because they have never seen past the Mayor or Queen and just seen Regina like you and I have..we have seen the mother..the friend. The woman she once was and was so brave enough to fight her way back. That said no matter what gets thrown our way, I will always protect her and you and Lily. Besides we have gone through enough already"

"True, and thanks" the teen then watches as the dragon woman looks down towards the brunette on arrival and her face lights up with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting down on the opposite side of their youngest child, Maleficent passes over Lily's ice cream as Henry gives his mother hers then sits himself on his towel with his book.

Screwing her face, the small blonde tilts her head side to side trying to make out exactly what had been given to her. "Mommy that not ice cream?"

Laughing at her face, the blonde strokes her hat covered head. "Yes it is but it is also hot and I know you love your ice cream and wouldn't want to lose any of it so I asked for it to be put in a bowl. Then I knew you would complain about the wafer so they just stuck it on top"

Biting her lip with a nod, the girl looks up at her. "It's an upside down ice cream?"

Nodding in confirmation, Maleficent passes her a spoon. "I suppose it is.."

Leaning behind their daughter, Regina takes hold of the dragon woman's hand, giving her a look before speaking. "Lily? We have something we need to tell you.."

Looking up between them while pulling her backwards spoon out of her mouth to get the most of the ice cream, Lily then licks her lips. "What is it mama?"

"You know how last night I took your mother out for dinner? Well I asked her a very important question now they we are a family.."

Letting out a small gasp, the small blonde nearly drops her bowl excitedly. "You have another me?!"

Frowning, Regina looks to Maleficent briefly before shaking her head. "No pumpkin..I asked her to marry me..."

"...and I said yes" the blonde joins in then shows Lily her hand gaining an eye popping 'ooooo' as the girl stares at her mother's ring.

"That pretty mommy! That pretty like you!"

Bumping the child playfully, the brunette winks over at Maleficent. "Yes I thought so too"

Giggling, Lily looks between them again while going for another scoop of ice cream. "I'm happy"

Pressing a kiss to her head, the dragon woman smiles. "That is what we like to hear sweet girl...but..there is also another minor thing regarding us getting married. We are going to do it here with just me, your mother, you and Henry"

"And you get to be the flower girl of course" Regina kisses her cheek then leans over to peck the blonde's lips. Lily looks all startled and quickly places her bowl down carefully before hugging them both excitedly. "But now what do we need to do?"

Pulling away, Lily grabs her bucket seriously and stands. "Get water for the hole!"

Laughing, the mayor shakes her head also standing. "The moat Lily!" Going to lead the girl down to the sea, the brunette pauses and lifts Maleficent's chin up to face her, kissing her again. "My dear dragon will keep guard of our castle while we are gone"

Sniggering into the kiss, the blonde pulls back and bows her head. "Yes your majesty"

_A/N: there is something not quite right...but yay wedding! _


	37. Chapter 36

_A/N: major cuteness this chapter because wedding! With some humour! :)_

Spinning around in her baby pink dress with her blonde locks supported by a braided halo, Lily giggled before landing on her bed then grinning towards her mama. "When we leaving mama?! I want cake!"

Letting out a small laugh, Regina turns from sitting on her stool at the make shift dressing table she has made. "You are certainly Henry's sister..and shortly, your mother is still getting ready.." Shaking her head with a chuckle, the brunette fixes her earrings.

Henry walks in from having gone downstairs to fetch a surprise, currently hidden in a box. "You know you're not really following tradition being in the same room..."

"Henry, _we_ are not traditional.."

As Maleficent exits the bathroom, both women smile at one another. Despite it being their wedding day, they had decided to not wear any form of bridal gown for two reasons. One being that neither of them were 'pure' enough to wear white and they knew it. The second reason being, that the blonde knew Regina had gone down that route already with the King and when the brunette had informed her previously that it was a load of pressure for one simple day, they made the agreement not to because to them, it is being married that counts and enjoying their marriage together.

Approaching the pair once his mother stood from her seat, Henry gives a shy smile feeling slightly awkward. "Okay so I know you are not doing the whole 'dressing' like a bride thing but I got you guys something...new" Passing the box over, the teen waits anxiously.

Taking hold of the box and placing it on the table, the brunette looks towards the blonde before opening it, revealing two small bouquets of Lilies. "Henry..." Looking to her son in awe, Regina tries to not show the fact she is getting teary then looks to Maleficent again.

Smiling playfully, the dragon woman rubs her arm in comfort. "Remind you of anything?"

The mayor nods, smiling back. "Aside from sharing their name with our daughter, yes our first date..you gave me some" quickly grabbing her son, the brunette hugs him tightly while the blonde squeezes his shoulder. "I am so proud of you!"

Having watched the interaction, Lily smiles knowing it is her turn. Jumping down off of the bed, she quickly goes into the bottom draw of her bedside table then walks up to the trio. "Borrowed!"

Pulling back from the hug, Regina feels Maleficent swipe a tear from her face with her finger then looks down to the small blonde.

Lily grins and rolls her pearl bracelet off of her wrist then holds it up, pushing it onto her mama's wrist. "For you" turning to her mommy, the girl holds a small box up. "For you..but I wants it back..makes me feel safe"

Frowning, Maleficent lifts the box open and peers inside along with the brunette who glances over. Looking surprised, the dragon woman takes a deep breath while lifting the necklace that holds a gold star. "Lily..where did you.."

"I always had it mommy, I kept it safe because I knew you be back for me"

Placing her hand on the small of the blonde's back, Regina rests her chin against her shoulder to look at the necklace curiously. "Mal?"

"I got this for Lily before she was born..because she was my star..my second chance like you with Henry, to redeem myself as a mother and you know what they say about stars..she was my wish. I knew you was off preparing for the curse and when I found out, it was like I still got to keep a part of you with me..through her. This was also lost to me when she was taken because I had placed it in her pocket"

Quickly hugging her legs, the small blonde looks up at her. "Today you're star mommy..my wish came true. Found home"

Glancing down, Maleficent strokes her cheek while the brunette rubs the girl's back and Henry sneakily takes a photo of the trio. Lifting her hands to clasp at the necklace the blonde is holding, Regina slips it around the woman's neck and fastens it with a smile before kissing her cheek and repeating the process of what the woman had done for her previously by wiping her tears away. Taking hold of the flowers, the brunette pasts the dragon woman hers, then takes her own.

Smiling, the blonde lifts out a single Lily and passes it to the girl who grins. "A Lily for our Lily"

"Thanks mommy"

Watching the children head to the door, Maleficent holds her hand out towards Regina who accepts happily with a kiss to the woman's lips. "Lets go get married.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching an isolated area by the sea, surrounded by exotic flowers and trees, the two women walk over to the small flower archway where a man in uniform awaited to officiate the ceremony. Taking hold of her brother's hand, Lily skips to the side to stand with him while holding her flower. Placing their flowers at the side, Maleficent and Regina take hold of each other's hands with a half nervous, half excited smile. Repeating their words, the man then looks towards the brunette to start off their vows.

Giving a small chuckle, the mayor looks at the blonde. "I think we have both said enough vow to last us a lifetime but what I will say is that I promise to love and protect you and Lily until the day I die. I will never hurt you because you're my home..its where I belong"

Letting out a teary smile, the dragon woman nods agreeing at the fact. "And I promise that it will never be like before..because you're right, this is where you belong and I am going to keep you by my side for as long as I possibly can. We have had times where we have struggled but we have never let the darkness win. I will keep you grounded like I know you have with me on many occasion..we are in this together..and I love you too"

Showing a coy smile, Regina bites her lip then looks to Henry for the rings before seeing Lily step forward.

"I want to say I love that mommy and mama have found each other again and me! I have a family I always want and I love them to the stars and back!"

Henry looks wide eyed and pulls her back muttering. "Lily you're not suppose to say anything, just them!"

Lily pouts then looks down. "Oh..."

Both women laugh and even the man has a small chuckle at the girl's actions. Regina takes the rings then winks at the small blonde when she looks up again. "We love you too baby" as soon as she sees Lily's famous grin, she turns back to Maleficent and slides her ring onto her finger before the blonde does the same for her.

"I now pronounce you married..you may-"

Not even giving him chance to finish, the pair lean forward and kiss each other softly on the lips as Regina cups the blonde's face and Maleficent takes hold of her waist.

Clapping with excitement, Lily giggles when Henry covers her eyes jokingly then hugs her before passing her a small box of confetti. Throwing the bits of multi-coloured paper over the married couple, the small blonde ends up throwing half on herself as Henry takes a few photos of their parents then his sister, hair covered in sugar paper.

Pulling back, Maleficent pecks the brunette's lips once more then leans over to lift Lily up. "I loved your little speech dear"

The small blonde hugs into her mommy, resting her head momentarily on her shoulder as Regina takes some of the confetti off of her. "We get cake..nooow?"

Kissing her cheek, the mayor whispers in their daughters ear. "Yes"

Wriggling to get down, Lily runs back to Henry while their parents hold hands again and make their way out of the garden and onto the secluded area of the beach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking by the side of the pier, Lily's eyes widen in excitement seeing a couple of tables with some food, drink and a small cake for the new family. Having brought a couple of towels, the two women sit down on one while hugging into each other as Henry walks over to the table to put some music on and dance with Lily.

As the sun begins to set, all four sit among the towels with plates of cake and watch the reflection on the sea. Henry peers over to the two laughing woman who have now changed position with Regina sitting in between Maleficent's legs and being fed her cake, decides to inform them of their last surprise. "Mom?"

Covering her mouth trying to keep hold of a bit of her cake and eat it, the brunette looks towards the teen. "Yes Henry?"

"I may have..got you a final surprise but I don't know if you will kill me?"

Regina raises an eyebrow then clears her throat. "Henry Mills what have you done?"

Gulping, the boy bites his lip. "Well technically it's your wedding night and like before, me and Lily are fine in the room on our own so...I booked you the honeymoon suite in our hotel?"

Looking shocked, the brunette looks to the blonde who shrugs having not had a clue on it. "How on earth did you pay for..."

"I put it on your card..."

"Henry!"

Holding his hands up, Henry looks apologetic. "I'm sorry! I just thought you deserved to have some alone time..its paid for now..."

Stroking the woman's leg to calm her down, Maleficent kisses Regina's cheek. "It's the thought that counts dear.."

Sighing, the mayor nods then glares playfully at her son. "You are so doing the housework for a month young man!"

Henry nods with a grin. "Plus we are going home the day after tomorrow"

Lily pouts at this and crosses her arms, trying to look annoyed but no one else can really take her seriously with cake smeared all around her face. "Don't want to go back!"

Looking over, the blonde looks sad for her. "We have to Lily bean..we cannot stay here forever"

Regina agrees and leans over grabbing the girl to sit her on her lap. "Besides you my dear have a room to sort out..we can decorate it any way you want and well we have to fill it up a bit with toys..."

Gasping, Lily hugs her and manages to reach Maleficent also, patting her arm. "My own room!"

"Yes but for now you have to put up with the hotel and it's getting late so this little pumpkin needs to go to bed"

Pouting again, this time more playfully, the small blonde nods. "Okay mama.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering their honeymoon suite after making sure their children were settled and ready for bed, Regina and Maleficent share a more deeper kiss as soon as the door is closed as they are alone. Breaking away, the brunette walks in to the huge room and bed then smirks at the thought of what _will_ happen tonight. Approaching the table that contains champagne, the mayor pops the cork and pours two glasses before passing one to her wife. Smiling at her second thought. Her _wife_. Strolling towards the en-suite, the brunette glances over feeling Maleficent take hold of her glass and place both theirs down. Without warning, the blonde grabs hold of her and drops her to the bed gaining a squeal as she pins both Regina's hands up by her head.

"I may not have my fire dear but I still have my strength"

Seeing the woman smirk, the brunette giggles. "Well at least then you can't burn a hole in the ceiling because I _really_ don't fancy having to pay for a hotel.."

Rolling her eyes at her wife's playfulness, Maleficent looks at her demandingly and tightens her grip on the woman's arms. "Just kiss me"

Regina leans up and kisses her while managing to free her arms, causing the blonde to drop down on top of her and a creak to be heard, causing the pair to both laugh as the brunette mumbles into their kiss.

"Don't break the bed!"

_A/N2: told ya! :) also the whole star necklace thing is basically the same necklace as the shell one from the show but considering in the fic it was with Regina and not a dragon, Maleficent just had Lily as a baby and not an egg! Good wedding? Let me know what you thought! _


	38. Chapter 37

As their last full day came, the youngest of the family were eager to get out as soon as their parents returned from their honeymoon suite. Dropping down onto the bed, Regina pouts slightly. "You guys go on ahead, I think all this sun has got to me..I'm going to sleep a bit more" turning to give her wife a look at this, seeing Maleficent smirk before the blonde walks over concerned, sitting beside the brunette and touching her forehead. "Are you okay? You're a bit warm?"

"Probably sun stroke..its fine, I'll be fine..go take the kids to the pool..I will join you later"

Not really wanting to leave her new wife, the blonde looks conflicted then grabs the woman's phone, setting it beside her. "Call me if you need anything or if you feel worse okay?"

Nodding, Regina attempts a smile as a kiss is pressed against her forehead then watches the rest of her family leave her be before climbing back into bed with a groan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Lily splash around in the water, now without her arm bands as Henry remained persistent in helping her get rid of them by the end of the holiday, Maleficent glances up at the hotel worried for the woman who should be sleeping inside.

"Looking for someone dear?"

Turning towards the voice, the blonde gives a slight smile seeing the brunette stood in front of her lounger, looking rather pale. "What are you doing out here so soon?"

Regina shrugs and moves towards her wife wanting to get on the same chair. "Couldn't sleep and I thought the air might do me some good"

Having seen her wife's actions, the dragon woman holds her arms out as the mayor lays herself down beside her and cuddles in. Wrapping her arms around the brunette, the blonde kisses her head. "Have you eaten?"

Pulling a face, Regina shakes her head then buries her face into the woman's neck.

Looking over from the pool, Lily taps Henry's shoulder and points to their parents. "Mama okay?"

Seeing the small blonde's sad look, the teen guides her to the steps. "Lets go see come on"

Stepping out of the pool, Lily walks over holding his hand so she doesn't slip. "Mommy? Mama okay?"

Both woman look towards their child and Regina gives a briefly smile. "I'm okay baby just tired"

Henry raises an eyebrow knowing better, then looks at Maleficent who shares a worried look.

"Henry can you go to the cafe and get your mom some toast please?"

Nodding, the teen looks to Lily for her hand again. "Yeah sure..I'll take Lily"

Pursing her lips, the small blonde then gives a cheeky smile to her mother. "Can I get chips please?"

Chuckling, Maleficent nods. "Of course you can, but that's all..we can have our dinner later in the room and as it's our last night I'm sure we can stretch to a film and treats.."

Regina nods against her wife liking the idea of staying in for the night all cosy.

Jumping a little, Lily grins at the idea of treats then heads off with Henry.

Watching them leave, the brunette looks up with a tired smile. "I am so happy that we got Lily back..it's like when I got Henry, having a child is...amazing.."

Smiling back, Maleficent strokes up and down her arm. "It is. Do you ever think of having more children?"

"With you I would.." Regina looks at her seriously and with no hesitation. "And I think Lily would make a great big sister"

Laughing a little, the blonde nods. "She would see it as her own doll.."

"But she would protect them, I know she would and speaking of..we need to find out when we get home about her abilities..what she can do" resting her head back down, the mayor closes her eyes while squeezing her wife tightly.

Trailing a hand up to her hair, Maleficent runs it through her dark locks with a relaxed sigh. "We will deal when we get home..together"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Maleficent had decided that the family were to stay in that evening, all four members got into their pyjamas and got settled in front of the TV. The two women were under the covers of their double bed with Lily sat between them, while Henry made himself a make shift bed at the foot of their bed on the floor. As promised, the blonde had left the trio previously and came back with a mixture of popcorn, chocolate, sweets and drinks. Before they could dig in however, they ordered a takeout for their room and was currently tucking into some Chinese from a pot. Regina had insisted on staying away from alcohol leaving Maleficent with the wine while she settled for water and some plain rice in a takeout box. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Henry couldn't help but tease his mother over her relaxed behaviour.

"So..is this a new thing? Like can we eat in front of the TV now at home? Or in bed?"

"No. Nice try.." The brunette gives him a playful scold as she sits cross legged in her silk pyjamas to face the two blondes. "What I would like to know is how our pumpkin wants her room when we get back?"

Lily grins as she stabs a piece of chicken with her plastic folk, making sure she is careful not to get it on her onesie. "I want it pink! And...and..my window to be like a tower so I can be a princess"

"Hey! How comes she gets her room done and not mine?" The teen speaks up glaring at his sister who pokes her tongue out.

The mayor scoffs and looks at him. "Well if the little prince wants his room done too we can.." Leaning over she grabs his cheeks then gives a series of kisses over his face knowing it will wind him up.

"Oh mom! Get off!" Attempting to slap her away, Henry screws his face.

Pulling back with a laugh, Regina continues eating her rice. "Anyway, I thought you was abandoning me..."

Frowning, the boy looks confused. "Abandoning you?"

"Didn't I hear Emma say that you two were finding a place of your own because of how crowded it is at your grandparents?"

"Oh yeah but I'm not going to live with her just staying..we both spoke about it and she agreed ill be living with you..you're my mom." Henry bites his lip shy at that part.

Dropping her folk, the brunette looks like she's about to cry then moves off the bed with a frown. "Excuse me a moment..." Heading to the bathroom quickly, Regina leans against the sink to gather herself. Hearing footsteps approach, she quickly wipes her face then sniffles as she looks over to see her wife.

"I hope they let you on the plane tomorrow dear"

Giving a small teary smile, the mayor nods. "I'm okay..just queasy..that and I can't believe Henry still sees me as his mother..it was one thing when he stopped calling me Regina after everything happened once Emma returned but to know that he wants to live with me..I.."

Rubbing circles on her back, Maleficent kisses her temple. "Regina you are his mother no matter if Emma gave birth to him..you raised him and before everything went wrong, you guys had a lot more good times than bad...he loves you. We all do" wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist from behind, the blonde then kisses her shoulder blade. "That will never change.."

Turning to hear a knock, the two woman look towards Henry. Smiling over, Maleficent pulls away giving her wife's hand a brief squeeze then walks back out to Lily, joining her on the bed.

Stepping forward cautiously, Henry looks awkward. "Mom..I'm sorry if I upset you.."

"No Henry you didn't..I..I'm still not feeling great and I feel as though everything is getting to me right now. If anything, what you said..just..opened my eyes up..made me realize that I do have the chance to change because you see it in me"

Smiling, the teen walks up to the sink and hugs her by her waist like he did as a boy. " you already have change mom but I've seen this side of you before..when you picked me up from school..helped me when I needed it..even getting rid of my nightmares..and what Maleficent said is right..you are my mom. No one is ever changing that..which is why ma insisted that I stay with you..she believes in you..your family believes in you"

Hugging him tightly, Regina smiles then gestures with her head towards the door, prompting them to walk back out into the room with her arm around his shoulders. Giving a brief look to the blonde knowing that she will understand what she is saying, the brunette moves around with her son then sits on the floor with him against the bed, keeping her arm firmly wrapped over his shoulders.

Crawling to the end of the bed, Lily lays on her front and pokes her head between the pair. "Film time?"

Both brunettes nod as the small blonde cups her hand towards her mother and gestures for her to come. The blonde smiles and moves herself beside her mini me by laying on her front, propped up by her elbows. Leaning up behind her, Regina strokes the side of her face gaining a kiss on top of her head as Henry hits play and Lily grabs the popcorn, giggling every now and then as she places some on top of the teen's head.

_A/N: back to reality next chapter! I have a good idea regarding Lily's abilities..linked with a new addition? :) any ideas welcomed! I also need another baddie? Or like Cruella comes back? Plus if you like dragonqueen, check out my other fic, 'When Fate Takes Over' it's getting dramatic with young Regina and Maleficent! _


	39. Chapter 38

_A/N: prepare for protective/jealous Maleficent ;) _

Since returning home from their holiday, family life seemed to settle in, despite having yet to tell people they were married but there were two reasons for not doing so. One, they didn't know how, I mean do you just announce it in Granny's? Tell Leroy to shout through the town? Because the two women just didn't know how the town would react to two former villains getting hitched. The second reason was that neither one of them had properly left the house and it was not down to the honeymoon period of not getting out of bed, it was just, one brunette woman who was struggling to get out of bed as she still felt under the weather and despite her protests, prompted her wife to stay and look after her.

"I told you, I'm fine...just a little queasy, probably from all the rubbish you guys made me eat"

Chuckling, Maleficent shakes her head. "We did not force you to eat anything dear. Could you at least have a check up with Whale? I really do not want to be married and widowed in the same month"

"Oh thanks! I do not need to see-" looking over from her position on the bed at her wife, she sees the blonde pout causing Regina to sigh. "Stop it!"

"Please?, we can go together while the children are at school and if you feel better we can go and see if Belle knows anything about what Lily can do.." Taking hold of the brunette's hand, Maleficent pleads.

Rolling her eyes, the mayor nods. "Okay but I'm telling you everything is fine.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is nothing medically wrong with you"

Regina looks from Dr Whale and over to Maleficent. "Told you"

The dragon woman scoffs at the doctor. "Someone is clearly not doing their job properly if you class, throwing up, lack of appetite and constant bathroom trips, _'nothing wrong'_"

Dr Whale nods, understanding that the woman is worried. "It's probably just a bug"

Crossing her arms in disbelief, the blonde begins to pace annoyed. "Probably? So what you are really saying is that you don't know?"

"Mal!" Sliding off the examination bed, the mayor walks up to the woman to calm her down. "Come on..if I feel any worse we will come straight back but honestly? Getting an actual verdict has made me feel better already so lets go and see Belle okay?"

Stroking the brunette's back soothingly, Maleficent bites her lip then agrees. "Okay but promise me that if you feel worse you don't hide it"

"Promise" taking hold of the blonde's hand, Regina looks to Dr Whale. "Thank you"

Dr Whale watches the pair leave with a raised eyebrow having witnessed their hands, or more so the identical items attached to their fingers. "..no way..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the library, both women stop seeing Belle already talking to Blue. Looking over, the librarian nods in welcome. "Regina?"

Stepping forward, the brunette clasps her hands together on top of the counter. "We need information..we are trying to find out if Lily..will have magic or whether she will have the ability to turn into a dragon?"

Belle bites her lip in thought then walks around the counter. "It's possible..but I do have certain books locked away from Rumple when I cleared out his shop..."

"I would say it's a great possiblity for both. Your magic created the child, it clearly combined together so technically, Lily should be half of each.." Blue looks at the pair explaining. "Dragon and with magic.."

Regina and Maleficent share a conerned look as the blonde begins to follow Belle through to the back to collect the books, leaving the fairy and mayor to stand awkwardly.

"Congratulations.."

Looking over with a frown, the brunette questions. "I'm sorry? What are you..oh..of course.." Beginning to twirl her ring on her finger, she smiles.

Confused, Blue looks surprised at her hand. "Oh..wow..you're married?"

"Yes?..wait why was you congratulating me?"

Answering as if common knowledge, the fairy nods down to the woman's tummy. "Your pregnancy"

Placing her hand down to her tummy on instinct, Regina frowns with her mouth partly open trying to comprehend what was just said to her. "I...I'm not..pregnant.."

Blue smiles. "I can sense the added magic..you are definately pregnant"

Looking rather speechless, the brunette looks over to the back of the library where her wife disappeared to then back at the fairy. "I..I just went to Whale..there is nothing wrong, I can't be"

Chuckling, the fairy nods. "That is because Whale is a scientist and despite living in Sotrybrooke, still has to come to terms with the fact that magic actually exists. He didn't find anything because he doesn't believe. You are pregnant and by the amount of magic I can already sense, I would say you are at least three and half months.."

Biting her lip, Regina tries to think back that far then her eyes widen. "Oh..."

Smiling at the brunette's face, Blue moves over whispering. "Like I said, _congratulations_.."

Glancing down to her tummy, still with her hands pressed flat against it, the mayor smiles slightly, still in shock. "How..I don't know how am I going to have check ups if the Doctor in town doesn't believe or see anything?"

"Luckily for you, certain nuns also double as midwives..I will see what I can do but for now, just look after yourself.."

"Regina, I think we have found something.."

Lifting her hands off her tummy quickly, the brunette looks to her wife with a smile. "What have you found?"

Coming to stand beside her, Maleficent holds a book out. "Blue is right. Lily should have the ability of both..we just don't know exactly when she will tap in to it"

"Hm..Blue seems to be right on a lot of things.." Regina gives a brief smile towards the fairy then looks up at the blonde, taking the book from her.

"What do you mean dear?" The dragon woman looks puzzled at the statement.

Biting her lip, the mayor clears her throat, trying to think of a valid escuse to give. "Nothing..just she's a fairy they usually end up being right, Belle can we borrow this?"

Waving a hand, the librarian smiles. "Take it..actually take any of Rumple's books, they are of no use to me with all that power. At least with you they are safe and can be put to use if needed"

"Thank you dear, keep them locked up for now but we may be back" Regina gestures to Maleficent for them to go to the door. "Can you wait for me in the car? I just need to talk a moment?"

Frowning, the blonde nods slowly then heads out the door glancing back concerned on the way.

Regina turns to Blue then sees Belle still standing there. "Erm..."

"Oh! I will be...arranging the books.." Smiling, the librarian walks back to the book shelves leaving the pair at the counter.

"Blue is there any way of getting proof? Of the...pregnancy? I want to tell Mal but it would be nice if I could show her.." Looking hopeful, the brunette plays with her ring again.

"There is a..magical way, kind of like the dreamcatcher collecting memories, there is one that has been designed for pregnancies..we could go get it now?"

Looking to the door in a predicament, Regina holds a hand up. "One sec.." Walking outside, the brunette walks up to the car and tilts her head down to the window at her wife. "Mal, there is something I need to do..would you be able to take the car and collect Lily and Henry?"

Scoffing, the blonde looks annoyed. "Regina you are still not well..you should be going home, I'm sure whatever Belle wants can wait"

Rubbing her head, the mayor looks apologetic. "It will only take an hour..I will be straight home"

Sighing, the dragon woman shifts herself over to the drivers seat and glares out the window at her wife. "Be home by four"

"I will...Mal?"

Raising an eyebrow, Maleficent looks up. "Yes?"

Feeling guilty, the brunette attempts a smile. "Love you"

Shaking her head not being able to hide her smile at hearing those three words, the blonde quickly reaches her hand out the window, squeezing the mayor's. "I love you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why isn't it working?"

Blue looks over agitated at Regina. "Because you are not relaxing, lay back.."

Huffing, the brunette lays back on the bed she was told to lay on and watches her tummy as the fairy hovers the dreamcatcher above it. Staring into the middle of the sphere, the mayor chuckles in amazement as her baby appears like a scan, heartbeat and all. "I need to tell Maleficent.."

Moving the dreamcatcher away, diming its glow as the picture and sound disappears, Blue hands it over. "Take this and do exactly the same..then she can see. You can keep an eye on the baby yourself, you will see in time of using this, the baby growing and the heartbeat getting stronger, however I will still sort out home visits.."

Regina merely nods beaming then moves off of the bed. "Thank you Blue.." Heading out of the nunary, the mayor cannot stop smiling as she heads home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door, the brunette looks around for her family then pauses in the doorway to the kitchen seeing Maleficent sat at the island, glass of wine in hand. "Mal?"

Looking over, the blonde appears disappointed. "It's six..both children are fed and are now upstairs. Regina, we were suppose to be working together to deal with Lily but you, you decided that spending time with a certain librarian is better than your family"

Frowning, Regina walks in further and approaches her wife. "I wasn't with Belle, I was with Blue and-"

Laughing in disbelief, the dragon woman holds her head. "That makes it better! I..I don't understand. It's like the novelty of being married has already worn off you! It was the children's first day back after the holiday..Lily was so excited that we were both picking her up, she told all her friends..her face when it was only me..all because you needed to see the god damn fairy?!"

Seeing the blonde get worked up and her eyes shade over a little, the mayor steps forward to take her hand. Maleficent pulls away and rises from her seat before walking past with the intention of walking out the kitchen.

"You want to know what has been wrong with me? Please!" Taking the dreamcatcher out of her pocket desperately, the brunette quickly runs it over her tummy then holds it in place, releasing the photo and sound, sending the heartbeat echoing through the kitchen.

Freezing at the door, Maleficent's eyes widen as she grips the door frame.

"I'm pregnant..."

Turning round quickly, the blonde stares at the woman stood in front of her, allowing her eyes to trail down to the catcher seeing the scan of the baby. "..wow...that..that's a baby..."

Getting teary, Regina nods. "It's _our_ baby.."

Walking slowly over, Maleficent takes the catcher from her wife, keeping it still and continues to stare in awe. "..that's...wow..I never..had anything like this...with Lily..just seeing...wow.."

Letting out a small sob, the brunette grabs her wife's hand shakily. "You said that already..."

Looking up to the brunette, the blonde lowers the catcher, setting it down on the counter and pulls her into a hug while kissin the woman's head. "We're having a baby..."

_A/N2: I feel drama coming again, if that wern't enough Mal thinking Regina was seeing Belle?! Haha and I know not everyone likes Blue but Rumple is dead and she is the only other higher magical person to help. Also the dream catcher in this is like when Emma could see inside it. Expect this one is a baby one but I didn't want to change the name because baby catcher sounds bad! Thanks for the reviews guys! :) _


	40. Chapter 39

Layingin their bed, Regina couldn't hold back the small giggle that left her mouth as her wife had placed the catcher over her bare tummy for the millionth time in the last month, to see the amazing picture and listen to the magical sound of _their_ baby's heartbeat. "Okay Mal..baby wants to sleep and so does mama"

Smiling up at the brunette, Maleficent rolls over and places the catcher in the top draw of her bedside cabinet then leans across to kiss her wife's lips. "Then _mama_ should sleep while _mommy_ stands guard"

Covering her face with the covers to giggle again, causing the dragon woman to smile more, the mayor playfully slaps her arm. "Stop it! You're making me giggle and Queen's do not giggle!"

Laughing at how ridiculous that sounds, Maleficent shakes her head then kisses the tip of the woman's nose poking above the covers. "But I like your giggle"

Pulling at the blonde's arm, Regina pouts. "Sleep time.." Watching as her wife lays properly beside her, the mayor shifts onto her side, facing outwards so the dragon woman can cuddle her from behind and rest her hand protectively on the brunette's small bump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time, and Regina was worried. The newly married couple were about to tell their children of her pregnancy as the brunette could no longer hide it. Hearing the front door open and close, signalled that they were home from school. As he was now into his teens, Henry was now allowed to pick Lily up himself on the odd day and neither child minded, if anything the small blonde was more excited to see her brother standing at the gates than their parents.

Sitting on the couch, Maleficent gives Regina's trembling hand a squeeze before calling the pair through. Letting go of her brother's hand, Lily bolts through to the living room and grins on sight of her mothers. Lifting herself up onto the arm chair opposite, the small blonde then giggles as Henry enters, picking her up and shifting her so he can sit on the chair with the girl now on his lap.

"What's going on mom?"

Nodding along with the question, Lily looks worried. "Mama better now?"

Sharing a look with her wife, the brunette takes a deep breath. "Yes dear..I..I'm more than okay..the reason I have been poorly is because..I'm pregnant"

Both children look wide eyed before Henry smiles and lifts the small blonde off of his lap and back onto the chair so he can go over and hug his mom. "I'm so happy for you mom, you have always been honest with me about why you adopted me because you feared that you could never have children and wanted to be a mom..this kid is gona be so lucky!"

Regina smiles and hugs him back while Maleficent looks shocked as the boy pulls her into the hug too. Releasing the women, all three look towards the youngest who is still sitting on the arm chair pondering the idea while biting her lip in thought.

Looking concerned as she is yet to speak, the blonde questions their daughter. "Lily?"

Staring up at them, Lily remains quiet and slips off of the chair before walking out of the room and mounts the stairs. The brunette looks down and rubs her head. "I knew she was going to hate this.."

"I'll go talk to her mom..she might understand better from me" leaving the two women to it as Maleficent pulls an upset mayor into her arms, Henry heads upstairs to find his sister. Stopping at her door, he knocks then walks in to find the small blonde sat on her bed, knees huddled to her chest with a teary pout.

"Hey sis..can we talk about what just happened?"

The girl shrugs and hugs her knees tighter as the teen sits beside her. "..they won't want me no more...it be Rella and Barry again.."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the boy gives her a comforting squeeze. "No it won't..of course they will still want you Lily, you're their princess..if that were true, when you came along, I would have been told to go because I'm technically not even Regina's..not biologically.."

Sniffling, the small blonde wipes her face. "But..but you grew up with mama..I didn't..I just got here and..and it not enough time.."

Chuckling, Henry shakes his head. "Trust me..they only needed to see you and they loved you. Besides if it did happen, which it never will, I wouldn't leave you..you would come with me and Emma"

Not realizing that he is being hypothetical, Lily looks curious. "Can I come now?" Moving herself off of her bed, she stands and grabs her dragon and buttons. "I want to go now.."

"That's not what I meant..." Shutting up, the teen bites his lip as he watches his sister grab her backpack and begin to pack it with clothes then walk out to the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quickly following her downstairs, Henry gives his mom and Maleficent a sorry look. Rising from the couch, Regina walks into the hallway with a confused look. "Lily?..pumpkin what are you doing?"

Rubbing a foot along the floor, the small blonde shrugs. "Going to Emma's.."

Scoffing, the brunette shakes her head with a mutter. "First she takes my son now she takes my daughter...I don't think so"

The teen steps forward and rests a hand on her arm. "It's my fault I was trying to tell her that you love her but if worst case scenario, she still has me as a brother and she could stay with me and ma..but she took it literally"

The mayor looks at her son in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. "No. Lily.." Moving over to the girl, the brunette takes hold of her hands. "Baby your home is here with us..no matter how many children we end up having. It does not mean we love you any less..please stay here.."

Looking down to the floor and her foot creating circles on the wood, Lily pouts with a mutter. "But..you will send me away anyway for what I did upstairs..."

Frowning, Maleficent walks over and crouches down to the girl's level, joining the pair. "What did you do upstairs?"

Biting her lip, the small blonde looks worried. "..I..I was sad..and then I..made a hole in the wall but..I don't know how.."

Regina and Maleficent look to one another then the brunette holds her hand out to Lily. "Can we see? I promise you we won't get mad.."

Henry looks confused. "I didn't see anything.."

Lily grips her mother's hand worried and look up at her brother. "Was behind you.." Glancing to her mothers, the small blonde leads then upstairs to her room and points at the black burned out hole in the wall with a trembling lip. "..I..I didn't mean to.."

Maleficent steps over to the wall to inspect it while Regina lifts the upset girl into a hug causing the child to drop her backpack on the floor "It's okay..you're okay though right?"

Lily nods against her and lets a few tears fall. "I..don't know how..I was sad..."

Turning towards the pair, the blonde walks over to the girl's bed and sits down, prompting mother and child to do the same. "Lily, what exactly did you do when it happened? Did you hold your hand out like this?" The dragon woman questions while holding her hand out flat, palm facing upwards.

"No..I was staring at the wall..to calm down..and the wall went orange.."

Hugging Lily to her chest, Regina strokes her hair soothingly as the small blonde hiccups. "Baby what you did, was nothing to be ashamed of..it's not bad..its magic, you just need some guidance on how to use it"

Fisting her hands together to rub her eyes, the small blonde looks towards her mommy. "I..have magic?.."

Maleficent nods. "What you did was an advanced version of a fireball...except of creating the flame and throwing it within your hand you were able to produce it from your mind by staring at the wall..as you were sad..it triggered it off.."

"So if I don't get sad..I don't do magic?"

The brunette chuckles against her gaining a small smile from the girl. "No pumpkin, you can do magic we just need to show you how, using different emotions.."

Lily nods listening then looks down again. "But you won't have time..to help me..because baby.."

Reaching across for her hand, Maleficent smiles. "The baby will not be here for a few months yet besides we always have time for our sweet girl..promise"

Shifting to face them, the small blonde hugs them with an arm each. "I don't want to leave mommy and mama.."

Stroking her back, Regina smiles then glances up to her son in the doorway. "What about Henry?"

Lily pulls back and screws up her face as if it's obvious. "No because Henry come with me wherever I go?"

Letting out a laugh, the brunette links her spare hand with her wife's, sharing a smile. "Is that so.."

Henry chuckles and walks inside lifting Lily up into his arms. "Of course it is..have to take care of my little sis don't I?"

The small blonde grins and hugs him. Shifting so the girl is on his side, the teen gestures with his head towards their mom. "What about the baby Lil? Can the baby stay?"

"Yes baby stay...I can share"

Maleficent and Regina smile proudly as the blonde reaches across rubbing her wife's tummy in circles.

_A/N: I have a feeling Lily's magic is gona cause some problems..._

_Also for you SwanQueen followers, I have uploaded a Cinderella style fic called Up to Us :)_


	41. Chapter 40

As the months began to pass and Regina's tummy grew bigger, so did the problems concerning Lily and her magic. So far, she had managed to set light to a numerous amount of items including the newly displayed sign at her school. Fortunately for her, everyone in Storybrooke were well aware of magic and as Regina was mayor she simply stated that she would replace it with a new one.

After telling the children of the pregnancy, both Maleficent and Regina were concerned about telling the town, especially as Lily had began acting up. They were worried that the town may take one look at the small blonde's behaviour and insist on a way to prevent the pair having anymore further children. As expected they knew the Charmings wouldn't have anything negative to say, I mean they wouldn't _dare_ to. However one surprise being that no sooner had they informed everyone, that Granny was knocking on the door offering her babysitting services. There were still the odd stare from the occasional resident but both women had suffered and been treated worse in the past so they simply brushed it off. All that mattered to them was their family.

"Lily?!"

Running into the kitchen in the morning, Lily looks towards her annoyed looking mother who is standing back from the stove that had currently more fire than needed. "I didn't do it!"

Placing her hands on her hips, Regina raises an eyebrow at the girl. "..Lily..."

"I wasn't in the room?" Looking worried, she sits at the island.

"You wasn't in the room when you set light to Henry's game console either but that still happened?"

Letting out a small giggle, Lily covers her mouth quickly at the scold she is receiving. "I'm sorry mama, I was just thinking how I want pancakes..."

"..okay..." Walking around the island to beside the small blonde, Regina places one hand protectively on her bump and points with the other towards the burning stove. "You created it, you get rid of it"

Lily looks wide eyed at her. "I don't know mama!"

Taking hold of her shoulders reassuringly, the brunette rests her chin on top of the girl's head to make sure she does not panic while she explains. "Baby think about what would happen if and I mean _if_, the fire was to spread..I'm in the house and your mother is in the house"

Lily gulps and looks over to the stove, glaring until the fire disappears in smoke.

Coughing slightly, Regina lets go of her shoulders and waves a hand in front of her face to swoosh the smoke away. Hearing fast footsteps, the brunette looks towards the doorway seeing Maleficent run in with a panicked look.

"Regina! What.." Stopping, the dragon woman looks over to their daughter who looks guilty.

Noticing, the mayor smiles and hugs the small blonde while looking at her wife. "I will tell you what just happened, our daughter was able to distinguish the fire herself because she is extremely clever.."

Lily looks up with a smile and kisses her mama's cheek. "I am sorry though mama"

"It's okay pumpkin"

Walking up to pair more calmly, Maleficent kisses Lily's head then turns, taking her wife by her waist and kissing her softly. "Good morning"

Regina smiles and kisses her again. "Good morning to you too dear"

Sighing, the small blonde shakes her head. "I going to school hungry?"

Glancing over, the blonde rolls her eyes and waves a hand, making some pancakes appear on a plate in front of the girl. Lily gasps and looks between her mothers and her food. "Can I do that?"

Both women look back with a chuckle. "No!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lily, cry baby! Got no one to play with?" Sam laughs, pointing at her as she sits on the bench in the playground by herself.

Unfortunately for her and something she hadn't told Regina and Maleficent about as it would cause them worry, parents of the other children had been warning their sons and daughters of how dangerous the small blonde was and to stay away from her at all costs. This also included her play mate Emily.

Looking over to the group of boys, Lily grits her teeth fed up of the taunting. "Go away you big meanie!"

Laughing more, Sam walks up to the bench. "Everyone will do that soon..even your mommies! They won't want you like they didn't before!"

Getting teary through anger, the small blonde glares at him. "My mommies love me!"

"Why are they having another baby then?"

Standing up from the bench and causing the attention of the teacher and Snow who had continued teaching after the curse, Lily fists her hands together at her sides as she glares angrily, her breathing getting more and more heavy. "Stop!"

Running over quickly, Snow looks in shock, witnessing the girl's eyes turn. "Class inside now!" Standing in front of Lily to try and help her, the short haired woman can do nothing but watch as the small blonde turns into a miniature version of her mother. Dragon form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the nunnery for a check up, both women turn their phones off and head into a side room lead by Blue. Taking up her usual residence upon the bed, Regina smiles down at her tummy as she lifts her blouse up. Maleficent sits beside her and takes her hand with a smile of her own. "Only four more months.."

The mayor nods, squeezing the woman's hand before looking towards Blue by the window as she sets up for a more extensive check up than just a scan. The fairy turns towards them and smiles. "You have reached your mark to find out what you are having Regina, would you like to know?"

Sharing a look with her wife, the brunette smiles. "Yes..we would"

Reaching for the catcher, Blue runs it over her tummy, keeping her face neutral for the surprise. Looking up patiently at the fairy, Regina's face drops.

"Okay you are having a-"

"Dragon"

Both Blue and Maleficent frown at the mayor and watch as Regina points out the window to the small dragon. "_Dragon_"

Gulping the married couple look wide eyed at one another as the realization kicks in.

"Lily!"

Moving herself quickly off of the bed, the couple and fairy all run outside to look up at the sky seeing the dragon fly in circles as if lost and releasing the smallest of fires from her mouth.

_A/N: oh no Lily! Haha and their baby, should it be a boy or girl? you decide!_


	42. Chapter 41

Staring up at the dragon swinging round frantically in the sky, the trio watch in horror as the winged creature drops down to the ground without control before smoke engulfs its form. Regina and Maleficent immediately run over to find a battered and bruised Lily on the ground, sobbing in fright. Lifting the girl up quickly, the blonde hugs her tightly as the brunette comes around the opposite side and also hugs the small blonde in hope of calming her down. Hiccupping through her sobs, Lily clings to her mother's neck. "I..I'm..so..sorry...I didn't..kno..know I could.."

Rubbing circles on her back, the mayor shares a sad look with the blonde before Maleficent tilts back slightly to look at their daughter. "Don't worry about that now, are you hurt?"

Letting her lip tremble, the small blonde points down to her grazed knees then to her head where there is a small cut. Kissing her head, Regina moves to face her. "Look at me baby"

Lily chokes back a sob and rubs her eyes as she has made herself tired then looks towards her mama. Showing her a smile, the brunette waves her hand over her head then knees making the wounds disappear. "All better?"

Nodding, the small blonde hugs into her mommy again, prompting the blonde to cradle her head. Approaching the women, Blue gives the girl a smile when she looks over from her mother's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

Regina nods towards the fairy. "It will be..but I'm going to have to reschedule my appointment, there was nothing to be concerned about was there?"

Blue shakes her head. "Nothing to worry about at all, everything is going as it should be"

"Thank you.." Turning towards the small blonde, the brunette takes her hand. "Ready to go home pumpkin? We are going to stay with you until you get control of all this, I promise"

Glancing up at Maleficent, Lily mutters quietly. "Mommy I don't want to be dragon..."

Looking at her, the blonde tries to hide the guilt she feels for causing this. "Come on your mama's right lets go home"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This hardly ever happened but, on a rare occasion it did. As soon as the trio got into the house, Lily had made a home of the couch by laying down facing the TV with her dragon, Buttons and even her blanket. Watching her from the doorway, Maleficent felt a pair of arms belonging to her wife wrap around her waist from behind. Observing both blonde's, Regina kisses the dragon woman's shoulder. "She will be okay"

"She is being too quiet and..still"

"That is because she is tired. Do you remember when we first met and I managed to bring out your dragon to Stefan? And how tired you were afterwards? She is probably feeling the same.."

Taking hold of the brunette's arms, the blonde nods. "I had a sore throat too"

Smiling, the mayor leans over and whispers in her ear. "Ice cream it is.."

Following her wife into the kitchen, Maleficent looks at her in amazement. "How are you so calm about this? Especially while pregnant? I actually thought you of all people would be more hormonal than this"

Looking back once taking the ice cream from the freezer, Regina shrugs. "Maybe because I know that if anything we can do this. So our daughter is having a magical crisis? We have both been there and we are both extremely skilled at what we do. We can show her how to control it, she will be okay and the whole hormonal thing? I _hide_ it well. Learning to be in control is a major issue I intend to stick to"

The blonde walks around the island as the brunette begins to serve the ice cream and kisses her cheek. "Don't. Be hormonal..its natural and I _want_ to look after you"

Chuckling, the mayor shakes her head. "Oh believe me when I am craving tuna sandwiches and apple juice at three in the morning, you will not be saying that"

Screwing her face slightly, Maleficent laughs. "Okay, I _can_ do that for you but please do not kiss me afterwards" going serious, the dragon woman places a hand on the brunette's bump. "Promise me if you feel like you want to cry at any given moment or..crave tuna sandwiches with apple juice, you wake me or tell me, whenever it may be, night or day"

Covering the woman's hand with her own, the brunette nods then smiles playfully "I promise..but right now? I _want_ ice cream..and I'm guessing so does Lily"

Rolling her eyes also playfully, the blonde takes the two bowls meant for her and Lily into the living room as her wife follows already tucking in to her own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting up slowly, Lily keeps Buttons close by but leaves her dragon teddy by the arm of the couch. Accepting her bowl, the small blonde eats it still without as much as a smile. Noticing her actions regarding her teddies, Maleficent sits beside her. "Lily, I need to talk to you about what happened. I know you felt..scared and lost, I did too when I first..changed..but I promise you that there is nothing wrong in what happened..like your mama said, it is all about control and I will show you. Tomorrow, you and me will practice..and then once you have given it a try, if you still do not feel comfortable, we will look into removing..the dragon side..but I really want you to try sweet girl because it is a part of _us_."

Placing her bowl down, the small blonde gives her mommy a hug with a small smile then nods.

"You know pumpkin, being a dragon is rather special..I remember one time your mother and I got into some trouble with a silly man and I had only started learning magic. I tried to intervene thinking I knew everything when I really didn't and your mother saved me through her dragon because dragons are often very protective of their loved ones" Regina sits on the opposite side, taking the place of dragon teddy, lifting the plush up and onto her lap while she spoke.

Lily looks to her mama and slowly reaches across taking her dragon teddy back onto her lap. "So I am special like mommy?"

The mayor nods. "Oh yes, even more so because you my dear Lily have managed to use your magic and turn into a dragon at such a young age.."

Agreeing, the blonde strokes the small blonde's hair. "your mama's right, I was a lot older when I started to transform.."

The girl smiles slightly embarrassed but happy then looks towards the doorway having heard the front door go. Seeing the teen walk through, Lily jumps up. "Henry! " running over, the small blonde holds her arms up and hugs him as soon as he lifts her. "Henry, I'm a dragon!"

Henry looks over at his mom who nods then he spins the girl around to make her giggle. "A dragon? No..you're Lily!"

"I'm dragon too, like mommy! And when I get big, I want to be brave and protetive too!"

Regina looks to her wife at the attempt on the word, 'protective' as Maleficent, bites her lip, slightly teary from the compliment their daughter gave. Looking in awe, the brunette again watches their children in thought, wanting to make her wife happy. "Lily? Do you think maybe you could stay here with Henry for about half an hour? While your mother and I pop out? It's a surprise"

Lily nods while being carried back to couch and dropped dramatically causing her giggles again. Watching the pair, the mayor takes her confused looking wife's hand and pulls her towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina? What are we doing? Its late"

Maleficent frowns more as they approach the nunnery then goes wide eyed with worry. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Nodding, the brunette stops at the door and knocks, waiting for Blue to answer. When the fairy opens the door, she smiles having an idea as to why they are there. "Come in"

Leading her wife inside, Regina follows Blue through to their usual check up room before pausing inside the doorway and clasping the blonde's hand tightly, mainly through excitement. Looking across at the brunette, the dragon woman raises an eyebrow then turns her attention to the fairy.

"You want to know what you are having?"

The mayor once again squeezes the blonde's hand as Maleficent realizes why they are here and keeps the brunette close to her.

Blue smiles and looks between the pair. "You are having a boy"

Glancing across at each other, the two women hug tightly as hormonal Regina takes over and begins to get upset against the dragon woman's shoulder. The blonde chuckles against her at the timing and holds the back of her head as the woman begins to happy sob. "We're having a boy.."

Nodding against her, the mayor manages to calm herself enough to get out what she wants to say. "We're having a boy..and..I want a tuna sandwich!"

Letting out a laugh, Maleficent sways her slightly, keeping her wife as close as possible.

_A/N: cuteness overload in this chapter! I settled for a boy as their child as they have Lily already but on top of my upcoming idea, I have another one later on with another child? :) but that is obviously if you guys want me to continue with this never ending 'one shot' haha_


	43. Chapter 42

Standing within their garden, Maleficent and Lily stood face to face, ready for the girl's lesson.

"Lily, I want to ask you something before we properly start, what do you think it is that you are feeling when you turned yourself into your dragon form?"

"I was sad mommy and mad! All the boys said you don't love me no more because of new baby" the small blonde answers honestly while staring up at the older blonde and trying to stand herself on one leg to balance.

Nodding, the dragon woman crouches to her level. "Okay, so what if we change those horrible emotions so you can control through your feelings of love and protection instead? For example when I last turned into a dragon, it was because someone was trying to hurt you and your mother..so, yes I was angry but I was more determined to protect you"

Lily bites her lip with a nod. "I have question mommy..do I go grrr now?" Holding her hands up, Lily screws up her face and acts out a scary pose. "Because I can feel it..it wants to come out!"

Walking out into the garden, Regina rubs her protruding bump as she spots her daughter's action and laughs. "Pumpkin what are you doing?"

Also giving a laugh, Maleficent turns to face the brunette. Smiling, her wife goes and stands besides her to face the small blonde together. "Dear, I'm a little worried where she gets it from?"

Waving a hand, Regina smiles playfully. "..Henry"

"Oh I hope you don't blame anything like that on our son Regina" realizing what she had blurted out, the dragon woman shares a shocked look with her wife as a tiny gasp could be heard.

Looking towards Lily, the pair watch as she approaches her mama and places her small hand on her bump. "It a boy mama?"

"Yes pumpkin, you are going to have another brother" watching a little warily at the girl's hand in case she accidently ignites a fireball that is out of her control but visibly relaxes when she sees the girl smile and press a small kiss to her tummy.

Moving back to her supposed spot that Maleficent told her to stand on, Lily looks up at the pair. "I'm going to turn now mommy.."

Biting her lip, worried that the news of the baby being a boy has upset her, the blonde nods and holds an arm out in front of her wife. "Regina go back inside"

Also concerned, the brunette backs up with a nod and heads inside the back door. Watching carefully, Maleficent sees her daughter's eyes change as the small blonde begins to transform then give a short flap of her wings when she is done. Taking a deep breath, the blonde frowns in amazement as Lily flies low around the garden with co-ordination and care. "What the..."

Gliding towards her mother, the girl nudges her gently with her nose, implying that she wants to be patted. Letting out a laugh, the dragon woman pats Lily's head before kissing her rough little nose. "Regina?!"

Bolting back outside in fear that something went wrong, Regina comes to a halt as she takes in the sight in front of her. Raising an eyebrow in disbelief, the brunette watches as the small dragon turns towards her and nudges her tummy lightly. Flying one more lap of the garden, Lily then lands on all fours, still a bit wobbly then covers herself in smoke as she changes back, ending with a giggle while she claps her hands together.

Maleficent remains in her position staring at their daughter while getting teary, prompting Regina to go over and hug her. "I thought _I_ was supposed to be the hormonal one?"

"I'm just...happy and proud right now, she looked like she really enjoyed it and embraced it" giving a small sniffle, the blondes looks towards Lily as she skips over.

"Did you see me?! Did you?! I was _big! _And grrrr" the girl grins and hugs both women by their legs.

Stroking her hair, the dragon woman nods trying to find her voice again. "We did sweet girl..I thought it was because you were sad about the baby"

Lily shakes her head profusely while the brunette rubs her back in a comforting manner. "Nope! Wanted to protect brother!" Leaning up again, she pats her mama's tummy gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some more practice, Maleficent informed Lily that she could now play given that it was a nice day outside. Making her way back into the garden after retreating back inside earlier on at her wife's request again to keep her safe, Regina carries a tray of drinks in the direction of her tree as a table is situated in front of it. Quickly taking the tray from her, the blonde scolds the woman and places the tray on the table.

"Mal, I'm pregnant..I can carry a tray"

"No, you can _carry_ our baby" the dragon woman points out then gestures for the mayor to sit down.

Watching her mother's sit down, Lily quickly runs over from her spot in the corner of the garden where she had lined up her dolls and sits herself on her mommy's lap. "Mommy? Was I like that with you? In there?" Pointing to the blonde's tummy, the small blonde looks up at her curiously.

"Yes you was..and you was a right little kicker!" Maleficent smiles as the girl lays herself back against her, tired once again from her dragon transformation.

"Pumpkin want a nap?"

Biting her lip, Lily slowly nods. "Yes mama I'm tired.."

Yawning, Regina stands to take her hand. "At this rate I think I may join you"

"Why don't you both go up then..I am sure I can keep myself occupied for an hour or two" the blonde rises and walks up to her wife stroking her cheek before kissing her head.

Leaning into it slightly, the brunette lets out a relaxed 'hmm' then nods, pecking the woman's lips. "Okay, I guess our bed it is then"

Lily grins while rubbing her eyes then gives a small wave to her mommy as she also yawns then follows her mama inside and up to their room to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on the couch in the living room, Maleficent scans over a baby book she conjured, that contains baby names for ideas she can run by her wife later. Chuckling at some of the ridiculous names she reads, the blonde looks up hearing the front door.

Strolling into the living Henry smiles on greeting her then sits beside her on the couch seeing the baby book. "Had any ideas yet?"

"Not really..you?"

Scratching his chin, the teen comes up empty. "I don't know..I kinda feel bad about it..

Frowning, the dragon woman closes the book to look at him. "Why do you feel bad Henry?"

"This is my mom's first _biological_ son, he should have had the honour of being called Henry after his grandfather..mom loved him so much and now I feel like I've taken it away.." Henry answers while looking guilty.

"You got that name because you _are_ her first son, biological or not..you are Henry Mills and you deserve to have such an honourable name and do you know why? Because I know for a fact that if it wasn't for you, your mother would have gone down a completely different path..a lonely one still as the Evil Queen. Like I told you before with the whole Cruella situation, you filled that hole, that missing piece she had and made her happy" Maleficent pats his back with a smile.

"What about your father? You could name the baby after him?"

Shaking her head, the blonde chuckles. "Definitely _not_"

"Why?..I've noticed that you never talk or mention your family.." Henry raises an eyebrow to the woman intrigued.

"That is because they are not worth mentioning..besides they are dead now.."

Not convinced, the teen nods then shifts himself to start up his games console.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giving a small stretch, Regina yawns sleepily and opens her eyes with a frown, hearing a voice but feeling no Lily cuddled into her.

"When you're big enough I can show you how..but for now it's my job and I'm going to protect you and mama like mommy does.."

Peering down, the brunette watches in at awe at the small blonde who also awake, sat beside her while talking to her tummy. "Lily?"

Smiling up at her mama, Lily kisses her bump then moves up to cuddle into her again. "Brother, sister talk.."

"Oh..okay" giving a small chuckle, Regina wraps her arms around the girl. "Are you sleeping better now baby? No more nightmares of that room?"

"Sometimes..but I'm a big girl now and a dragon so I can stop being scared.."

Kissing her head, the brunette runs a hand through the small blonde's curls. "That's my girl.."

Appearing in the doorway having left Henry to his game, Maleficent walks around the bed and lays on the opposite side, watching both wife and daughter. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Aside from the little guy having hiccups, yes" Regina reaches across and places the blonde's hand on her tummy to feel the tiny jolts from the hiccupping.

"We need a name for this 'little guy' Regina, do you have any ideas?" Rubbing the woman's tummy, the blonde smiles feeling the movement, prompting Lily to join her, placing her small hand next to her mommy's, giggling at the tapping she feels against her palm.

"Not a clue dear..."

_A/N: names are so hard! Also what is with Maleficent's family? Are they really dead? ;) Will Lily be okay when a nightmare from her past returns?_


	44. Chapter 43

The next four months seem to fly by with how busy the Mills household got in preparation for the new arrival and with Lily finally controlling her magic while listening to her mother's inform her that she shall not use her magic unless absolutely necessary.

Today was a very important day.

Lily couldn't contain herself within the house despite Henry's attempts of distracting her as their mothers had left the house early morning with the hope of coming home with a new addition as Regina had gone into labour.

"Lily come and watch a film"

Shaking her head, the small blonde bounces slightly. "No Henry..I can't!" Toddling off towards the stairs, Lily quickly goes up.

Henry sighs and quickly follows encase she uses her magic as their parents are not about. Walking into the nursery that has been created, he finds the girl sat on the rocking chair holding her dragon teddy. "Lily what are you doing?"

"I'm giving baby, dragon..mommy gave me hers too..so I have mine and baby has this one"

"Oh..that's a great idea"

Grinning, Lily waves her hand sprinkling magic on top of the dragon.

"Lily no!" The teen walks over to stop her. "No magic remember?"

Lily pouts and holds dragon up. "But..but it for Charlie..I was protecting.."

Watching the sadness in the girl's face, Henry sighs. "Okay fine but nothing else got it!"

Nodding, the small blonde continues sprinkling the dragon until it glows a blue colour. "Done.."

Hearing the phone go, both children jump then run to the phone downstairs in the living room. As Henry answers, Lily climbs the couch to press her head against the back of the phone to listen hearing her mommy.

"Henry? If you want to come down, you can because your brother is here.."

Grabbing the phone preventing the teen from answering, the small blonde giggles. "Hello mommy! I have present for baby!"

"Thank you sweet girl but can you put your brother back on the phone please?"

Passing the phone back, Lily watches as Henry speaks for a moment then ends the call. "Okay Lily lets go"

Jumping down off the couch, the small blonde runs over for her coat, keeping dragon under her arm while buttoning up. "Did mommy say mama and baby okay?"

Henry smiles as he gets his coat. "Both are doing great..come on" holding his hand out, the pair exit the house and head towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Henry knocks on the door to the private room, Lily jumps up and pulls the handle to open it with a huge smile upon seeing their parents, with her mama holding what appears to be a blanket from Lily's view.

Glancing across, Regina smiles seeing the pair as Maleficent takes hold of Lily and lifts her up and onto her lap, receiving a hug in return from the small blonde. Henry takes his place on the opposite side and kisses his mothers cheek before looking towards the sleeping baby. Leaning across as the blonde has a firm hold on her, Lily smiles in awe at her baby brother then also kisses her mama's cheek. "You did good mama"

Chuckling lightly although tired, the brunette looks towards her newest son and runs a finger across his cheek causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. "Who wants to hold first?"

Henry looks over seeing Lily look at him hopeful and excitedly, prompting him to nods towards her. "Lily can"

Grinning, the small blonde sits back against her mommy as her mama passes the baby onto her lap with Maleficent helping Lily support the head. Staring down in awe, the girl watches him cuddle in more as he remains asleep. Leaning down, she presses a small kiss to his head then attempts to set the dragon under his arm. "For you"

Both women look towards one another as they see a glow from the dragon when it touches the baby's arm, then Maleficent smiles realizing as she can feel it while sitting with her two youngest. "She enchanted it to protect him"

Regina smiles and holds her arms out. "Okay now I need a cuddle with my special girl"

Walking around the bed once again, Henry goes and lifts the baby up with the dragon so Lily can climb onto the bed and hug her mama while laying down with her. "Baby still Charlie?"

Kissing her head and stroking her hair, the brunette nods hugging the small blonde. "Yes still Charlie"

"Henry, Lily and Charlie..I like that mama"

"I like that too because I love all three of you"

Passing Charlie to Maleficent, Henry smiles towards his mother. "We will leave you to get rest okay mom..Lily come on we can go Granny's for lunch"

Lily squeezes her mama more not wanting to go but sits up and slides off of the bed to go over to him.

Watching the pair, Regina smiles at her son. "We should be home by this evening"

"Okay, rest up" leading the girl outside, the teen sees Lily pout towards her mothers and wave as he does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running up the steps into the diner, Lily goes up to Ruby and taps her leg. "Ruby! I got a brother!"

The waitress glances down briefly confused as she is aware of Henry then sees him approach to explain.

"Mom had the baby this morning.."

"Oh wow! "Smiling, Ruby puts her pad away and lifts Lily up. "Ice cream on the house then?"

Nodding profusely, the small blonde grins as she is sat at a table. The teen follows sitting in the booth and passes his sister a menu. "Lunch first kiddo"

"Burger and fries!"

Chuckling, Henry looks to Ruby as she looks in his direction. "Kid she definitely takes after you with the eating habit.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharing a smile, Maleficent rises from her seat and goes to sit beside her wife on the bed. Upon doing so, Regina hugs into her side and watches as the blonde lifts Charlie up to face them with a smile. "So Charlie boy..are you going to sleep on or are you going to let us see those eyes..as we have yet to see them properly"

Sniggering against her, the brunette looks up at her wife when the blonde looks in her direction. "Charlie boy? And I see his eyes when he was first put on me..he has your blue eyes..which is lucky considering Lily has mine"

The dragon woman smiles happily then turns back to the baby as he yawns and begins to open his eyes, mimicking eating with his mouth. "Oh..you are going to need your other mother for that child" Passing their son over, Maleficent watches in amazement as Charlie feeds from his mother and his eyes begin to droop back to sleep.

_A/N: then there were three...:) Drama still to come..._


	45. Chapter 44

_I think that once I have the next couple of ideas done, this story may finish. Thanks for all your lovely responses. We still have a few chapters to go first!_

Settling back down into somewhat of a normal life, Regina and Maleficent revelled in their new family, enjoying every moment. For their sake, Henry insisted on staying with Emma for the time being, given that his mom now had two children to deal with while also reassuring the woman that she was still his mother and he wouldn't have it any other way. The teen had also promised to be over once or twice a week for family dinner which gave him chance to see his brother and sister.

As family night came around, Henry had spent his time playing with Lily then helping out around the house before dinner and then a film. Having been dragged to pick out a film by the small blonde, the teen had watched as Maleficent ascended the stairs with Charlie in her arms to return him to his cot having had his feed. "Lily, pick any film you want okay? I just need to talk to mom.."

Pouting briefly, Lily gets distracted by a film she sees and shuffles in front of the TV.

Making his way into the kitchen, Henry could see what his mother was just about to do and having known her habits all his life, he quickly takes the plate from her and begins the washing up. Regina smiles and gives his shoulders a squeeze then grabs for the tea towel. "Thank you"

Smiling, the teen looks over at her. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

The brunette looks sceptical but nods. "What is it Henry?"

Biting his lip, Henry tries to find the right words to ask. "It's about Maleficent..do you know about her family? I mean..everyone has parents right? You had Cora and Henry..and well I've noticed that since I...mentioned it to her she tries to avoid me.."

Frowning as she takes a glass to dry, Regina asks. "What did you say to her?"

"Well before Charlie was born and you were trying to think of a name for him, I mentioned about my name being after your father and that maybe Charlie could be named after hers..."

"What did she say?" Raising an eyebrow curious as she has never heard Maleficent speak of parents before.

"That there was no way and they were dead..but it sounded more like she didn't want to talk about them.."

Looking worried, Regina glances over to the door. "Right..I need to call your grandmother.."

Henry screws his face as even though his mom and Snow were now friendly, it still seemed weird whenever Regina seemingly turned to her for help or advice. "Why?"

"I need to ask if she can look after Lily and Charlie so I can take my wife out and see if I can get to the bottom of this. I had noticed Mal being quiet lately but I assumed it was from our lack of sleep, new baby and all.."

Nodding, the teen passes a plate. "If it helps I can stay in and help..Lily listens to me.."

Chuckling, Regina shakes her head then chucks the towel at him after drying the last plate.

"What is going on in here?, Lily seems to be doing somersaults in the living waiting for you two to sit down for the film?"

Walking over to the blonde, the brunette smiles and kisses her quick, making her son abandon the kitchen abruptly. "I was just arranging something with Henry..so me and you can go out..on a date..remember those?"

Laughing a little, Maleficent nods and wraps her arms around her wife. "Vaguely...oh and Charlie was out as soon as I put him down"

"Good" kissing her again, Regina grins then pulls the woman by her hand to head back inside the living room for a film.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay..all set, you have got his bottles and feeding times, he may be a little grouchy because he had a slight cold but he is fine now..it's just his sleeping was-"

"Regina.." Grabbing the woman's arms, Snow smiles. "I got this..you know, I have had a baby before..go and enjoy yourselves.."

Smiling nervously because of the real reason they are going out, Regina nods slowly then heads towards the door, kissing Henry, Lily and Charlie's heads on the way. "See you at ten!"

Leaving the loft, the brunette heads outside to meet Maleficent in the car then drive off towards the docks. Once the car was parked, the blonde steps out with a frown. "I do not get it..."

Also exiting the car, the mayor smiles over the car roof. "So I know..it is not the same as when I asked you to marry me but it's a beach and there's a bench and I wanted to talk to you"

Looking concerned, the dragon woman walks around the car and takes her hand. "Regina, what is wrong?"

"Nothing as such..come on" leading the woman over to the bench and sitting down, Regina looks to her. "I wanted to talk to you about..family. More specifically, _your_ family..your parents? I just..we have known each other years and even before having Lily and Charlie, before getting married..we was close, well really close in the forest and..you have never mentioned them. I'm just curious, you have been..quiet lately and you always have to listen to me say about Cora or my father..what about you?"

Gulping, the blonde looks away. "You don't have to worry about me Regina, there is nothing to tell..they are gone..that is it"

"Mal...please let me in.." Looking sad, the brunette huddles up to her and grips her hand in support. "I love you and I am here.."

Taking a deep breath, the dragon woman nods. "Okay..my..mother..well she wasn't a dragon..but my father was..they had me then..something bad happened.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been sent to bed alongside her baby brother, Lily sits up on her mattress finding it a struggle to sleep. Grabbing for her book, she frowns at sensing something through her magic. Climbing to the bottom of her bed, the small blonde peers down the steps to the bottom of the loft, seeing Snow and Henry asleep on the couch. Biting her lip finding it odd, Lily looks over seeing that the front door is wide open. Treading carefully down the steps, the small blonde clutches the rails tightly, watching as a fur coated woman appears and breathes some extra green smoke over the sleeping pair before turning to Lily with a smile. "Hello darling..long time, no see..I've missed my little angel"

Gasping, the small blonde freezes looking towards Cruella before seeing the woman usher a man, who is not Barry, inside the loft with a smirk. "Check upstairs..you take him while I handle this one.."

As the man moves towards the stairs, Lily turns and runs up towards the crib. "Charlie!"

Upon shouting his name, the crib, thanks to the dragon teddy that is activated by the baby, causes the whole bed to spark out blue in protection. Standing before the crib, the small blonde watches as the pair mount the stairs and approach her with Cruella chuckling at the attempt. "Is that it? Well your parents certainly didn't leave you in safe hands did they darling?"

Glaring, Lily grips the wooden rail of the crib angrily. "Leave us alone!"

"Learned to stand up for yourself too.." Cruella laughs once more then pauses seeing the girl's eyes change. "No way..." Looking towards the man, the puppy woman backs up. "This ones on you.." Hurrying back downstairs, Cruella runs out the building just in time before seeing the top windows smash as Lily transforms into her dragon form in front of the man and growls, still blocking the crib.

Looking up, the man smiles. "Like mother like daughter I see..or should I say like _grandfather_ like granddaughter?" Making his eyes change, the stranger transforms into a bigger dragon and swings his tail towards the girl knocking her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having told her wife everything, Maleficent looks down visibly upset. Regina grabs hold of her and hugs her tightly while removing any trace of tears. "I'm sorry, I get it now..if you never want to speak of it again..I now know why..you miss your mother and you feel guilty towards Lily and Charlie..but none of this is your fault..okay?"

Nodding slowly, Maleficent goes to take a breath then glares ahead of them as her eyes turn briefly. "Lily...something..something's wrong!"

Looking worried, the brunette grips the blonde's hand as the pair disappear from the bench in smoke to return to their children.

_A/N: dragon fight! What the hell is the family secret? It's a double one!_


	46. Chapter 45

Appearing outside of the loft, both women charge into the apartment, what is left of it anyway. As they look around in a panic, Regina spots Snow and Henry on the other side. "..Henry.."

Maleficent looks up the broken stairs before moving back, taking her wife with her when a dragon foot slams down in front of them. Both wide eyed, the mayor gulps. "..that's..not Lily..."

Glaring up in realization, the blonde looks murderous. "No its not. Get Henry and Snow, I've got this.."

"What? No Mal you can't-"

Hearing a loud growl and a swipe followed by a smaller growl, the dragon woman shares a look with the mayor knowing that the latter was Lily. Allowing her eyes to turn, Maleficent transports herself up the top, leaving Regina worried while she handles getting the sleeping pair outside.

Standing in the destroyed room with its roof missing, the blonde looks over seeing Lily laying on her side still in her form and Charlie protected in his crib. Rushing over, she strokes the dragon's head as the creature makes a low whimper. "It's okay sweet girl..mommy's here.." Sensing the fellow dragon behind her, Maleficent rises to her feet calmly then turns, looking up with a cold glare. "You destroyed my family once, I will not let you destroy my family _again_! Stop being such a coward and face me as the true monster you are and _not_ the dragon!"

Seeing a cloud of smoke engulf the dragon, the blonde briefly turns away and waves her hand to send Charlie outside to Regina then kneels beside her daughter, not wanting to look at the monster yet. Her father. Watching Lily turn back and fall limp against her, the dragon woman checks her over seeing some minor wounds and a gash to her head. Lifting her up, Maleficent kisses her cheek then nuzzles her. "You're okay.."

Whimpering to her mommy, the small blonde glances up. "..Ch..Charlie mommy..he.."

Stroking her face, Maleficent smiles down at her. "He is fine..you protected him..now go to mama sweet girl." Watching the girl disappear, the blonde turns towards the man she has not seen in many years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she manages to get them out of the building, Regina is grateful to see David and Emma come running along and take hold of Snow so she can handle Henry. Laying her son carefully on the pavement with her jacket under his head, the brunette looks to the two sheriffs. "They are going to be okay..its magic not injury..they should wake up in a little while.."

David sighs in relief also laying Snow down as Emma goes to Henry and checks him over on instinct despite what Regina said, then looks up at the broken building. "What the hell did this?"

"A dragon..I don't know..its someone Mal knows but..Lily is hurt and I don't even know about Charlie.." Bringing her hand up to her head, the brunette paces. "I'm going to go up there.."

"Regina no, I don't want to say this but you need to stay here in case Maleficent..doesn't..." Seeing the glare from the brunette, Emma stops.

"If I wait here Miss Swan I may not have my other children left either!" Sighing at raising her voice, the mayor looks up at the building hearing no more commotion. "I have to-"

"Regina!"

Shouting out, David quickly goes over to the Moses basket that appeared on the curb still covered in a blue protection. Looking across having heard the sheriff shout her name, Regina runs over seeing the basket. "Charlie.." Seeing the shield drop, she carefully lifts the baby up and hugs him to her chest then kisses his head. "You're one lucky boy having a sister like Lily you know that.."

"Mama?"

Turning behind her having heard the small voice, Regina gasps seeing Lily standing with a struggle all covered in cuts and bruises. Approaching the pair, Emma smiles taking Charlie for her then steps back as the brunette kneels down to the small girl and cupping both her cheeks. "Lily what happened baby?"

Leaning against her mama as she is going to fall, the small blonde points up with a tremble, getting teary. "Dragon..grandpa.."

Hugging her close, the brunette cradles her head and allows her magic to seep through to heal the girl from her wounds so she can squeeze her properly, lifting her up as she stands while Lily cries into her shoulder. "You're safe now.." Staring up again, Regina takes a deep breath before talking to David and Emma. "I need you to take the children and Snow back to the mansion..I have to go and see what is going on.." Turning to her daughter, the mayor tilts her head up by her chin. "Baby is there still a dragon up there? Or have they turned back?"

"..back..no dragon"

Nodding, the brunette looks to David who approaches to lift Lily from her. "Lily go with your brothers for me okay? Go home, me and your mommy will be back soon, I promise"

Lily wipes her face then nods while reaching out to pat Charlie's back as he is with Emma. "Okay mama, I look after them.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up to stand behind her wife as the purple smoke clears, Regina looks between the pair as Maleficent instinctively reaches behind herself and grabs the woman's hand.

"Maleficent, you never listened to what I had to say.."

"What you had to say? Do you not mean your excuse? As to why you _murdered_ my mother.."

"I never hurt your-"

"I was there! _There._ You have it..you never knew it but I was there.." Looking away briefly, the blonde takes a deep breath not wanting to show any sign of upset to her father. "I watched as she cowered away from you..I mean she didn't stand a chance did she? You were in your dragon form and she was _human_!"

Gripping his fists at the memory, the blonde's father shakes his head. "She went behind my back...and I snapped! She should never have tried to go to the dark one for you!"

Stepping forward angrily, the dragon woman feels the crackle of magic in her hands as a fire wants to take over but stops when Regina rubs Maleficent's hands gently between her own. "Do not put the blame on me! You killed her not me! This whole situation was your mess, you couldn't cope having a _human _child that took after her mother.."

"I had the family line to think of..you were the last in our family and you needed to be a dragon!"

"Now thanks to you, my children carry that same trait..why did you _attack_ my children?"

Pacing in a circle, the elder dragon rolls his eyes. "I didn't..I was here to get them, not to hurt them..they belong back in our world Maleficent and you know it. To be free, to be a dragon..only when I went to get your son, your daughter decided to go all dragon on me..a fights a fight, the little brat should have known better than to try and defeat a fully grown dragon" suddenly flying across and slamming against the wall, he winces.

Maleficent looks shocked then glances over her shoulder to see her wife holding her hand out in pushing motion.

"Do _not_ call our daughter a brat or I will crush your pathetic excuse of a heart"

Letting go of the brunette's hand knowing she has her back, the blonde walks up to her father who is still pinned to the wall. "I am never going to get a real answer from you am I? It will always be someone else's fault.."

"So you're going to let your old man go?"

Chuckling, the dragon woman shakes her head. "No..I'm not letting you go free but I also can't kill you or get rid of your dragon ability, so there is only one way for it..." Sharing a look with Regina who nods, Maleficent goes and stands by her side, taking her hand, sending a huge bolt across to the dragon man and sending him to a place where he will be trapped for a long time.

Looking over at the blonde, the brunette wraps an arm around her shoulders as the woman stares into the empty space where her father stood. "You think he will be safe there?"

"Well I couldn't get out of there without help so yes..he is well secure as long as the elevator is still sealed by magic?"

Nodding, Regina pulls the woman into a hug and kisses her cheek as the dragon woman leans into her wife with a sigh. "I swear if we end up like our parents..I think we should make a pact to top ourselves for the sake of the children.."

Laughing, the mayor pulls back to look at her. "Depends on which parents, if we end up like Henry and..."

"Calliope..my mother was Calliope.."

Smiling, Regina transports them back to their house onto their doorstep. "Then we should be safe although I do have one question...your mother and the dark one?"

Seeing the woman's sorry but curious face, Maleficent chuckles. "Not what you are thinking and not Rumple..the one previous..she was trying to get rid of my dragon..as I shouldn't have been like this in the first place..I was Lily's age when my father made me a dragon..and we never knew how..and I know you said I shouldn't blame myself for our children but..at the moment with Lily definitely being a dragon.."

"She wouldn't have been able to protect her brother like she did and that she got from her mommy" Regina strokes her cheek then kisses her before entering the house. "We so owe her a present"

"More like a hundred of them..."

_A/N: there you have it! Maleficent wasn't born a dragon! :o so her father made her and her mother got killed by trying to reverse it. Her poor mother!_

_All made up by me of course! :)_


	47. Chapter 46

Stepping inside the living room, Regina and Maleficent were met by their family and the Charmings. All awake and appeared to be fine. Walking up to Henry, the brunette immediately hugs her son tightly in relief that he is okay. Glancing over at the Moses basket, the blonde smiles at her sleeping son then feels a small hand against her leg. Turning, she lifts Lily up and taps her nose seeing her wound free. "Your mama healed you?"

Nodding, the small blonde buries herself in. "That man gone mommy?"

"Yes sweet girl.."

"Rella too.." Letting out a small giggle, Lily bites her lip seeing everyone stare at her.

Coming to join her wife and daughter, Regina shares a concerned glance with her before looking at their daughter. "Pumpkin what do you mean, Cruella too?"

"She let the man in..made Henry and Snow sleep then ran away when I got all grrr" giggling to herself again at scaring the woman, Lily then grins in triumph. "I scareded her!"

Rubbing the girl's back, Maleficent smiles. "I doubt she will be back then and lucky for the rest of you, we have guest rooms"

Looking shocked at her wife's suggestion for the _Charming's_ to stay, Regina clears her throat. "Yes..you can stay until we sort out about your apartment. Lily and Charlie will be staying in with us..and Henry has his own room so the guest rooms are all yours"

Stroking her mother's arm, the small blonde whispers. "I get to sleep in with you and mama?"

"Of course" the dragon woman nods then sets the girl back down.

Snow stands from the couch, still a little dazed but looks towards Maleficent. "Are you sure about us staying? We could go to Granny's it's not a problem"

"I never thought I'd say this but you're family so you're staying..now I'm guessing everyone is tired so we will deal with everything in the morning" the blonde smiles slightly watching the Charming lot head towards the stairs.

Lifting Charlie up, Regina holds him to her to keep the boy asleep before walking up to her wife. Lily looks up between them then grins towards Henry, grabbing his hand. "Henry read me story! See you in bed!"

Henry shrugs going along with it and smiles at their parents before heading up with his sister. The mayor watches them go then leans over to kiss the blonde briefly. "You sure you're okay?"

"I will be, I have my family and an extremely caring wife" seeing the brunette give a coy smile, Maleficent takes hold of her forearms and kisses her again while being careful of Charlie. After kissing back, Regina rests her head against the blonde's. "I love you and that is never going to stop"

"Better not or I'll have to kill you" the dragon woman smirks while making her way towards the stairs, turning lights off as she goes.

Following behind, the brunette sniggers while raising an eyebrow playfully. "I'd love to see you try dear, remember who won last time?"

"That was because I wasn't ready!"

Rolling her eyes, the mayor chuckles as they walk to their bedroom, saying goodnight to Henry on the way as he exits their room. Placing Charlie into his crib, Regina kisses his head then looks over to their lightly snoring daughter in the middle of their bed. Changing, the brunette climbs in on her side quietly, then watches as Maleficent also kisses their son goodnight and changes before joining her two girls in the bed. Leaning across, she kisses Regina who smiles then both women lay facing each other and their daughter while wrapping their arms around one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up with a yawn, Regina peers down giving a mini gasp at coming face to face with Charlie who is laying flat on top of her and babbling. Quickly wrapping her arms around so he doesn't fall, the brunette frowns.

"I did it mama"

Glancing at the foot of the bed, Lily smiles sleepily. "He woke up sad so I got him to lay on you, see?" Waving her hand, she makes Charlie levitate above his mother as he giggles and holds out his grabby hands to her.

Regina looks shocked then rests him back down. "You definitely have a handle on it now don't you pumpkin?"

Lily nods proudly then giggles herself watching her mommy turn over with a mumble.

"Regina your cooking smells great..." Lifting her head up suddenly, Maleficent looks confused at her wife. "You're here...whose cooking?"

Lifting Charlie up in the air this time manually, the brunette blows a raspberry on his tummy. "My guess is Snow.."

The blonde sits up slowly then looks over teasingly. "Or Emma..you know.._attempting_ to.."

Dropping her mouth open, Regina passes Charlie over onto Maleficent's chest then sits up to take her robe before rushing out quickly. "My kitchen!"

Laughing, the dragon woman leans to the foot of the bed and grabs Lily over to her wife's spot of the bed and hugs both her children tightly causing an eruption of giggles from both parties.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily for Regina, it was in fact Snow that had made breakfast for everyone as it was the least she could do for allowing them all to stay. The brunette however then kindly pointed out that if it weren't for her asking them to babysit in the first place, they would still have a home. This debate was then disrupted by Emma who ended up yelling out that they were both to blame and then asked for her pancakes. Returning to the loft (what is left of it) after breakfast and leaving Maleficent with the children after she insisted on needing some quality time with their son and daughter due to the situation regarding her own parents, Regina looks up with a lip bite, guilt evidently placed on her face. "Oh god...I'm sorry but the good news is that Emma and I can rebuild it with magic..bad news is..you have to redecorate yourselves.."

Snow shrugs as David wraps an arm around her shoulders. "So we start over? It was well overdue a makeover anyway..it was still in curse state"

The mayor smiles in appreciation of their understanding then nods towards Emma who stands beside her to recreate the loft. Once rebuilt all four adults plus Henry headed inside to seem the outcome, finding the whole place a blank canvas.

"Wow..it looks huge.." The teen looks around amazed at his mother's joint work.

"It's different" Snow adds to her grandsons statement while looking towards her husband to see if he likes it.

David smiles then looks to Regina. "Thanks"

"The rest of it is down to you..but this has given me an idea..see you later"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sneaking back indoors after a quick shopping trip, Regina glances in to the living room seeing Lily and Maleficent huddled watching a film with the baby monitor on the table as Charlie is having his nap. Rushing upstairs, the brunette gets everything ready then calls the house phone with a grin.

Maleficent reaches over, pausing the film then answers. "Hello?"

"Hi it's me, listen I have a surprise for you could you do me a favour and get into something old and comfortable?"

The blonde smirks. "Regina we have children present"

Chuckling, Regina shakes her head. "You wish dear...just do as I say. Lily too!"

Maleficent smiles down at the small blonde then waves her hand. "Okay done?"

Sighing, the brunette purses her lips. "You used magic didn't you? Mal! We keep telling Lily to not use her magic for small things!"

"Right of course.."

Hearing the playfulness in her wife's voice, Regina rolls her eyes. "Okay what you don't know is I'm already in the house, I want the pair of you upstairs in Lily's room"

Frowning, Maleficent stands taking Lily's hand who screws her nose confused. "Okay coming" placing the phone down and walking upstairs to Lily's room, the blonde opens the door to see the room covered in sheets. "Regi-"

Coming out from behind the door, the brunette runs the roller along the woman's cheek then laughs along with Lily who lets go of her mommy's hand and points with a giggle.

Dropping her mouth open in shock, the blonde glares at her wife. "You did not just do that..."

"Oh I _so_ did, I told you I win every time!"

Both jumping at a squeal, they turn to see Lily grinning away as she notices what is happening. Her room is _finally_ getting decorated. They had discussed on holiday but then between Charlie and her magic, it never got done but she didn't mind as she loved being a big sister and she loved learning her magic.

"Its pink paint like I want!"

Regina grins as her wife wraps an arm around her waist from behind and tilts her head sideways to rest on the brunette's shoulder while they watch their daughter in excitement. "Yes it is and you are getting your tower window too. I just thought you would like to paint it with us so you get it exactly how you want it. Then when we are done, there are some more treats downstairs for both of you..because we are so proud of you Lily bean on how you handled everything yesterday and well..Mal..I love you"

"How did you get-" moving away, Maleficent pushes on the brunette's arm. "You used magic! And you just told me off!"

Biting her lip, the mayor pouts. The blonde shakes her head and glances to Lily who nods then walks up to Regina with her own roller and gets her in the face by using her magic. Both blonde's laugh and back up at the glare from the brunette.

"Oh this is _so_ on!"

Grabbing some more paint, Regina goes after them as Maleficent uses Lily as a human shield laughing while the smaller blonde squeals and waves her hands frantically to stop her mama.

_A/N: okay so my ideas are getting a little...gone? So want me to round up? _


	48. Chapter 47

_A/N: this chapter is mainly fluff and family orientated!_

Letting out a gasp followed by a squeal, Lily pushes herself up onto her feet from her position on the floor then holds her hands out to Charlie. "Wait! No moving!" Backing up to the door, the small blonde runs as fast as her little legs can take her then pushes the door to her parents room open, finding Maleficent coming out of the bathroom door. Seeing her daughter, the dragon woman frowns while also looking around for her son. The girl grabs her hand quickly and pulls to the door. "Come!"

Eyes widening in fear as everything bad that she could possibly think of is running through her head, the blonde follows quickly and walks into Lily's bedroom finding Charlie standing at the foot of the girl's bed with a huge grin, holding onto the wooden poster.

Pouting, Lily glances up at their mommy. "He was walking!"

Dropping her mouth open in shock, Maleficent kneels on the floor at a distance. "Lily get my phone please"

Nodding, the small blonde runs out of the room to get her phone then stands beside her, looking in the direction of her baby brother. "Chaarliee come to me!"

Bouncing, Charlie looks between his mother and sister before gradually letting go of the bed. Shifting his feet round, the boy purses his lip in concentration as he attempts to make a step, making Maleficent laugh at how much he is currently looking like her wife. Managing to get a good three steps going, Charlie then falls forward in an outburst of giggles on top of his open armed sister causing Lily to fall backward onto the carpet also giggling. Patting his back, the small blonde sits them back up. "Good Charlie boy"

Smiling in awe at the pair, the blonde ends her video and sends it to Regina, hoping it would make her day at the office better as the woman hated to leave her family behind of a morning, however now she only works part time in the office while still being full time mayor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ending a very irritating phone call, Regina slams the phone down and leans forward onto her desk while rubbing her temples. Hearing her phone buzz, the brunette checks the message then sits back spotting the video, immediately making the woman smile. Pressing play, the mayor watches as her son walks towards his sister then the collapse of laughter, also hearing her wife chuckle in the background. Biting her lip towards the end, Regina hears a knock at the office door and looks up teary as Snow walks in. Seeing the brunette's state, the short haired woman looks concerned and approaches the desk. "Regina? What's wrong?"

Quickly smiling to show that she is okay, Regina wipes her eyes. "I..just got a video..Charlie took his first steps and..I'm here..I should be there.."

"Then go home, I'm sure the town can survive..besides if it's the paperwork that is the problem, I can help you out? I've done it before remember?"

The mayor nods getting teary again. "You're right. What are you doing here anyway?"

Snow smiles at the question. "Henry's birthday.."

Regina screws her face up. "Please do _not_ remind me because the thought of my little prince being sixteen is just ridiculous.."

Laughing at her reaction, the fellow brunette shakes her head. "Tell me about it..at least he is your son..he's my grandson and that makes me pretty ancient, curse included."

Smirking with a raised eyebrow, the mayor nods while packing up her desk. "Yeah..I suppose I win that one..what was it about Henry's birthday? Did you or Emma have a plan?"

"Yes..you know how much he loves it when everyone gets along? Well Emma was thinking maybe a party of some sort..and as much as we all love Granny's, we was wondering if we could maybe..."

"Have it at the mansion? Of course, it's his home too" standing, Regina grabs her coat and bag then nods towards the door for Snow to follow.

Following, the short haired woman goes out to the brunette's car "Great so..Saturday say two? Gives him the chance to do what he wants to do in the morning and us time to prepare"

"Perfect. However, awkward question, where exactly is he going to be spending his birthday?"

Pausing by the Benz, Snow hugs her arms. "Well Henry already said he wanted to be at yours because of Lily and Charlie so how about we take him Saturday night?"

Biting her lip thinking it over, Regina agrees. "Yes because Lily and Charlie will be tired and..it makes more sense for him to go with you, okay well I guess I will see you Saturday morning then" watching the woman walk off, the brunette quickly drives home to see her newly walking son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door, Regina smiles to herself as she removes her coat hearing the on go of laughter upstairs followed by voices. Heading upstairs, the brunette stops in her daughter's bedroom doorway and quickly covers her mouth with a snigger at what she sees. Hearing the woman try her best to hold in a laugh, Maleficent tilts her head, glancing over from her spot, being on all fours with Charlie perched on her back. "Say...nothing"

Letting out a laugh, Regina hugs Lily as she runs over. "What are you doing?!"

"She being a dragon for Charlie mama" Lily states as if it's obvious. "They were chasing me"

Dropping her head down, Maleficent sighs. "Lily get Charlie"

Walking back over, the small blonde lifts the boy with a mini struggle then sits down with him as Regina walks over and holds a hand out to the blonde. Accepting her wife's hand, the dragon woman stands then smiles when she receives a kiss. "What are you doing home anyway?"

The mayor pouts as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. "I got your video and I wanted to see for myself..."

"Oh..and here I thought you wanted to see me?" Maleficent rubs her arms then kisses her again.

"Eeew mommy!"

Looking over to their children, both women stare in disbelief at their daughter as she covers Charlie's eyes despite his attempt of pushing her off with another babble.

Kissing the blonde's cheek, Regina smirks as she whispers in her ear. "We will get back to this later.." Pulling back but still within her wife's embrace, the brunette looks over to their children again. "Lily bean? I have a job for you and you can help your brother"

"Oh? What mama?" Lily looks up intrigued as does Maleficent.

"We are going to be having a party here on Saturday for Henry's birthday..do you think you could maybe make some decorations with your amazing artistic skills?"

Grinning, the small blonde nods. "Yes mama..for Henry!"

"Party huh?" The blonde questions curiously.

Regina looks to her wife and smiles. "If that is okay with you? It's just a big step..he's going to be sixteen.."

"Of course it is okay with me. Besides he lives here too. What do you need help with?"

Biting her lip, the brunette quickly gets an idea and grins. "You can be in charge of drink..remember that punch you tried to make when you ran out of wine at the castle? Do that without...drink. Everyone will love it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Saturday arrived, the first to be up as usual was Lily. Darting out of her room, she quickly gets Charlie from his crib as the boy stands holding the rails excitedly. Once down, the small blonde takes his brothers hand and helps him to walk to Henry's room. Charlie now could walk with the added support and Lily had been very determined since his first steps to help him. Quietly walking into the teen's room, the girl magic's her brother to the bed then goes up to the side and pats Henry's shoulder. "Wake up Henry, it's your birthday!"

Charlie claps at how happy his sister is acting then flops down on top of Henry. Breaking out into a smile, the teen opens his eyes and looks between the pair before leaning over and grabbing Lily up to sit beside him. "Thanks little sis.."

Lily grins then reveals a birthday card before passing it over. "We made for you"

Charlie crawls up to the top then also gets lifted by Henry who sits him between his legs to prevent him falling from the bed. Opening the card, the teen smiles at the hand prints of the pair in order of size then sees the opposite page blank.

Pointing, the small blonde quickly explains. "That's for your hand..so you have all three"

"Oh okay I will do that later, thanks Lily and Charlie!"

The smaller boy babbles and grabs at his hand with a smile. "..ry ry.."

Laughing, Henry lifts Charlie up so they can all get up. "You trying to say my name little dude?"

Lily looks shocked. "He not spoke yet!"

Henry's eyes widen. "Oh boy..am I gona be in trouble.."

Watching his door open again seeing his mom and Maleficent standing there, Henry smiles nervously. Regina smiles and goes over hugging him with Charlie. "Happy birthday my big prince.."

"Oh so now I have lost my title? Thanks Charlie boy"

Tapping his arm playfully, the brunette rolls her eyes. "You always complain when I call you little prince so now it's changed.."

Stepping forward to prevent an argument, the blonde also hugs him. "Happy birthday Henry"

Charlie claps at everyone being there and happy before talking again. " nry nry!"

Henry gulps at Charlie's even better attempt at saying his name and looks to Lily who mirrors his 'uh oh' look then the siblings turn to see Regina and Maleficent looking shocked.

_A/N2: next up party with a revelation? Also opinion...what if I round it off to 50 so two more chapters and an epilogue? then if you like my DragonQueen style, I can create a new story with a variety of one shots and prompts given? so I can use your wonderful ideas :) I can also use the children if you like._


	49. Chapter 48

Rushing in and out of the kitchen to ensure everything was perfect for when the guests arrive, Regina felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders suddenly.

"Regina dear you need to slow down..I am sure Snow has the rest of the food covered and Emma currently has Lily directing her with the decorations..it would appear that our daughter takes after you with perfection. Now let's go upstairs take a breather and change for the party okay?"

Nodding, knowing that her wife is right, the brunette heads upstairs with the blonde but not before scanning the house one last time to make sure everything was ready. Snow did seemed to have it covered while Emma appeared to be laughing at something Lily had done while lifting the girl up to hang a decoration. Glancing into the nursery on the way to see Charlie asleep on his mini bed, Regina smiles as she continues to follow Maleficent to their bedroom.

As the mayor begins to get ready, she pauses at the dressing table seeing her wife through the mirror sat on their bed with a look of conflict. "I thought you said for us to get ready..now you're sitting there, what's going on?"

The dragon woman looks up to meet her eyes briefly then looks away. "Nothing..just tired"

Scoffing, the brunette walks over and sits beside her, taking her hand. "You forget that I have known you a very long time dear, I can tell when you are lying. So..seriously what is it?"

"It can wait honestly..today is about Henry, we can talk tomorrow" the blonde goes to stand but gets pulled back down with a sigh.

"Maleficent if you do not tell me right now, I will kick your dragon ass out of here" ending her sentence with a playful glare to show her wife she isn't being completely serious, Regina then pouts wanting to know what is going on.

"Okay..I..I think I'm pregnant.."

The brunette's eyes widen at the woman's confession then frowns. "I..how..what do you mean you think?"

Biting her lip, the blonde shrugs. "I've..been having signs..but I haven't..confirmed it, or told anyone..I wanted to be sure before I told you and I didn't want to ruin Henry's day..can we just not say anything until we know?"

"Yes..of course.." The mayor slowly smiles and grips her hand again. "If you are it..kind of shows everyone that this is definitely love..I mean if we keep.."

"I figured it out, it's when our feelings are at their most strongest..Charlie was..when we thought I was going to die from the darkness..the cabin and..if I am again it would mean that night..after everything with my father..when we fixed Lily's room and then..we..you helped me forget.."

Finishing off the theory, Regina looks down. "And Lily..was when I told you that I..I needed the curse more..than I..needed you and we said..goodbye"

Resting her head against the brunette's shoulders, Maleficent nods. "Would you be okay with this..if I was? I'm already worried about Lily..I mean she took the news of Charlie hard at first and her magic went..all over the place.."

"I would never not be okay about a baby with you..I love you and our family.." Raising her hand up to stroke the blonde's hair, the mayor kisses her wife's head.

"But we definitely need to look into some sort of block afterwards otherwise..me and you will never be..doing _that_ again."

Laughing, Regina trails her hand down to her wife's chin and lifts her head up to kiss her. "What can I say? We love each other too much?"

"Mommy?!"

Looking towards the door as it opens, the couple smile seeing their daughter. Lily smiles back and plays with her blonde braid that her mama had done for her. "Charlie is awake..and Snow got call to say Henry is coming now"

Regina looks in a sudden panic and stands. "Okay..okay.."

Sniggering, Maleficent also stands and guides her to the door. "Go..I will be down in a second, I will get Charlie"

Giving her an 'are you sure' look, the brunette smiles with a slight nose crinkle when her wife kisses her cheek and shushes her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way downstairs with Charlie stomping down each step while holding her hand, Maleficent looks over towards her wife who is currently in conversation with her eldest son and laughing along with his other mother as the teen appears to grow red at something they said. Lily runs over and takes her brother's other hand, pulling it slightly to encourage the boy to let go of their mother's hand. "Come Charlie boy I save you cake!"

Looking excited, Charlie releases his mother's hand and walks carefully as his big sister guides him to the table. Glancing across, Regina smiles seeing her wife then wraps an arm around the small of her back when she joins the group. Leaning over to whisper, the blonde smiles. "Have you and Emma given him his present yet?"

"No we was waiting until everyone was here..including you of course" nudging the blonde sheriff beside her, the mayor nods towards their son.

"Hey Henry..your mother and I got you something kid..close your eyes" Emma grins as the teen does as he is told.

Regina smirks and transports everyone outside then takes his shoulder. "Open your eyes Henry.."

Henry opens his eyes slowly then drops his mouth open. "A car?! You guys got me..a car?!"

"With the understanding that you use it only for school and occasionally when you go out with your friends..none of this late night stuff your still only sixteen"

The teen grins and hugs both his moms at the same time. "This is awesome!"

Lily jumps while still holding Charlie's hand. "We want to sit in it!"

The boy points and claps then looks to his mothers. "Car!"

Maleficent throws her hands up. "Seriously? He's saying everything except mommy?"

Sniggering, the brunette side hugs her while watching her son get into the car and lift his siblings into the back.

_A/N: thanks to those who have already responded regarding the one shot DragonQueen I shall be starting up when this is finished. Your ideas will be done! :) in process as we speak!_


	50. Chapter 49

_Apologies for anymore mistakes than usual, could not proof read as I usually do as I was limited with time! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Maleficent was in fact right. She was pregnant and surprisingly this time, telling Lily was quite easy, she had even started to wonder why she had got so stressed in the first place. The small blonde hugged her and simply stated that she loved the idea of another brother or sister because she wanted to look after them like Henry looks after her. This time however she did have a request despite both mothers telling her they could not guarantee what they will have. Although Lily loved Charlie, she was at the age where she wanted to do more girly things and insisted on this baby being a girl so she could braid her hair.

As the months past by, Regina had noticed her wife becoming more anxious and depresssed the further along she got with her pregnancy. She had tried to get the blonde to talk to her but everything she would ask, Maleficent would say that she was fine and to leave her be. The dragon woman had even got to the stage where she had distanced herself from Lily and Charlie and stayed in her room for long periods of time.

This was where the brunette found her, in a full blown panic attack.

Rushing over to the bed, dumping her bag on the floor, having come home from work, Regina looks at her wife with worry as she tries to prise her hands away from the woman's head as the blonde struggled to breathe. "Mal? Look at me?"

Shaking her head teary, the blonde lowers her shaky hands as her wife takes hold of them, then grips to the woman for dear life.

"What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Mal please..just breathe and nod or shake your head, is the baby okay?"

The dragon woman nods as she takes a few deep breaths. "..for..now.."

Climbing onto the bed, the mayor wraps her arm around Maleficent's shoulder to entice her to cuddle in. Doing so, the blonde begins to calm as Regina rubs soothing circles on her back then reaches up to stroke her hair while tilting her head down to meet the panicked woman's gaze. "What do you mean for now?"

Looking teary, the blonde bites her lip. "..Lily...she was taken..what if-"

"No. Not going to happen..Mal that is in the past and it is not going to repeat itself..you are doing an amazing job with carrying our child and when they arrive, they will be loved so much, growing up alongside their brothers and sister..I know this brings back memories but you are not alone in this and Lily is here.."

Rubbing her protruding belly, Maleficent takes another deep breath. "It's just I'm so close and..last time I only got a day..and she was gone..I want you to put an extra protection on the house.."

Nodding, Regina kisses her head. "I will do that but please don't be sad..I have been so worried about you even..the children have noticed..I-" Hearing a small knock followed by a tiny one, the brunette looks towards her wife before answering. Seeing the dragon woman nod and wipe her face, Regina smiles slightly. "Come in.."

Pushing the door open, Lily walks in slowly as Charlie goes past her and lifts himself up. "Mommmmy!"

The small blonde smiles over at the pair then stands beside where her mama is laying, keeping her mommy in an embrace and holds dragon up. "I made a new one. For baby and you..it protected like Charlie's"

Maleficent gives a teary smile and takes the dragon immediately hugging it as Charlie lays himself on her leg. "Thanks Lily bean"

For the rest of the evening and night, all three members of the family stayed by the blonde's side and eventually fell asleep with Lily now also curled into the opposite side of her mama as Regina still had a grip of her wife and Charlie was asleep using his mom's thigh as a pillow as the blonde had stroked his hair before sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waking up at her usual time, Regina yawns and peers down seeing the children still fast asleep. Glancing up at her wife, the brunette raises an eyebrow finding her already awake. "Morning dear.."

Maleficent looks across wide eyed. "Regina..you know what I said about me being close? Well how about _now_ instead?"

The mayor frowns then looks shocked. "Oh...oh!" Moving to sit up, the brunette shakes Lily and Charlie's shoulders gently to wake them up. "Okay babies time to get up and get another one!"

Lily jumps up as Charlie bolts up into a sitting position, both not with it despite the surprised awakening. Regina gets up and lifts Charlie off the bed to help her wife up. "Lily go and wake Henry"

With a nod, the small blonde runs out of the room, shouting on the way. "Heeeenry!"

Standing up kind of wobbly, Maleficent grips her wife's arms feeling a sudden contraction. "Please don't leave me"

"Not for a second, come on..we need to get you to the car" smiling, the brunette quickly kisses her wife's head then stands behind the blonde with her arms either side in case the woman falls back.

Stepping out of his room, Henry rubs his head then smiles seeing the pair walk into the corridor. Feeling two hands take hold of his own, the teen glances between Lily and Charlie who stand and watch with him. "Good luck! I got these munchkins!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours of labour, Regina and Maleficent did in fact welcome another baby girl into the world. Leaning across the bed, the brunette rests her hand upon her wife's leg as she glances over at the small bundle of joy in the blonde's arms.

"She's perfect.." Looking up to meet her wife's eyes, the mayor smiles in awe. "You're perfect"

Smiling back, Maleficent stares at Regina briefly. "I couldn't have done it without you..with Lily I had her alone..but now I know that I never will be..and neither will you. It has taken us so long to get here but we made it. I am so thankful that you opened up your heart again because I love you so much"

Chuckling, Regina moves up to kiss her softly. "I think someone is still high from the gas and air"

The blonde shakes her head. "I have never seen so clear in my life..there was a time like you, that I would seek revenge but now you and our children are my main priority..so..everyone out there, they can throw what they like at us but we will win like we always do...as a family"

Making herself known by running in quickly, Lily jumps on the chair next to the bed and crosses her legs as Henry and Charlie walk in a little while later as the small blonde decided to run ahead. "What did you have mommy?!"

Maleficent smiles at their daughter. "What do you think?"

Seeing her mother turn her smile into a grin, Lily claps excitedly. "A girl!"

Charlie goes and sits on Regina's lap also looking over then points to the baby while screwing his nose up. "Charlie?"

The brunette laughs and shakes her head, hugging the boy to her. "No, you're Charlie..and you're a boy..this baby is a girl and her name is Calliope..but we can call her Callie"

Looking over shocked, Maleficent appears teary. "What?..."

Smiling at her wife, Regina takes hold of her hand. "From the stories you have told me, I think our baby girl should be named after such a courageous woman.."

Nodding, the blonde lets a tear fall then looks down to kiss the baby's head while Lily takes hold of a tiny hand. "Hello Callie I have a gift for you from your big sister..that's me by the way"

Both women watch as Lily conjures up her star necklace that Maleficent gave her when she was born then turns into into a soft star teddy before placing it on top of the baby's blanket. "To protect you because that is my job..like with Charlie"

At hearing his name, Charlie leans over and waves at the baby causing the star to float up and twirl in the air like a mobile. Watching in awe of their children, Regina copies her wife's action of when she had Charlie and slides onto the bed beside her while keeping Charlie secured to her lap, prompting Henry to sit in the chair to get a better look at the newest addition. Resting her head down onto the brunette's shoulder, Maleficent shares a look with her wife who smiles in return.

They had definately found their happy ending.

_A/N: Incase some of you wonder why Lily was never named after Maleficent's mother, well I am writing it because of the fact it was at the time, too painful for her as she had never spoken about her mother until recently. i also think this story has gone as far as possible but I will write an epilogue and like I stated earlier on, I will create a new story of DragonQueen one shots :) _


	51. Chapter 50

**Epilogue**

"Are we ready? Come on, otherwise we are going to be late!"

Maleficent slips her coat on and grabs at her wife's shoulders. "You my dear need to calm down..otherwise you are not driving"

Looking over her shoulder, Regina sighs. "I know but my eldest Prince is coming back to Storybrooke today..I've missed him!"

Chuckling at the brunette's pout, the blonde nods and kisses her head. "I still agree with his decision..having gone to college outside of Storybrooke gave him the chance to be normal for once..no bad guys or curses just being able to be a teenager.."

Pouting more, the mayor looks down. "But he's not a teenager now he's twenty one!"

"And like you said still your prince along with this little guy" spotting Charlie approach, the blonde ruffles his hair causing the boy to push her hand off.

"Mommy! Leave my hair alone!"

Sniggering at their son, Regina teams up with him and pokes Maleficent in the arm gaining a grin from the six year old. "Yes mommy leave Charlie boy alone!"

Rolling her eyes, the dragon woman holds her hands up in defence and heads towards the front door with Charlie in tow to go out to the car.

Crossing her arms now growing impatient, the brunette glances up the stairs while tapping her foot with a sigh. "Lily?!"

Running downstairs quickly, the young blonde stops dead at her mother's feet with wide eyes because of how she is normally scolded for running indoors. Seeing the brunette raise an eyebrow, the girl cringes. "Sorry mom...oh and will this take long? I have homework you know?"

Not being able to hide her smile at her daughter's eagerness to learn, Regina gestures with her head to the door while questioning. "Why not complete it in the car?"

Scoffing, Lily looks back at her from the doorframe. "Wrong type of homework mom...somehow I don't think the people outside of Storybrooke would take too kindly to a _dragon_ hanging out the car window?"

Frowning, the brunette realizes. "Right of course not..you can carry on when we get back..this will literally take an hour I promise"

Smiling, the young blonde nods. "I want to see Henry too.."

Watching her eldest daughter walk out, Regina smiles to herself at the thought of Henry then bites her lip before mounting the stairs in search of their last child. "Callie..where are you?"

Coming out of her bedroom still in her nightgown and clutching her star, Callie sniffles with a hiccup. "Mama..no well..."

Looking sympathetic, the mayor quickly gets onto her knees in front of the girl and checks her forehead. "Oh wow..you do feel hot baby.."

Shuffling forward, the smaller brunette who ended up with her mama's hair but her mommy's blue eyes, wraps her arms around Regina's neck needing a cuddle. Scooping her up, the brunette keeps her close and takes her back into her room. "You my dear are going back to bed"

"Stay mama?!" Looking worried with wide eyes that she is going to be left, Callie clings to her, preventing the woman from placing her in bed.

"I will..just get into bed for me okay star?"

Smiling a little at her nickname, the small brunette snuggles back into her bed gripping her teddy.

"Mom? What is taking so long? Mother is going crazy in the car as you rushed everyone out and then disappeared?" Glancing in her sisters room, Lily places a hand on her hip waiting for an answer and looking way too much like Maleficent right now.

Turning around, Regina waves a hand. "Tell your mother, change of plan..Callie's not well so I'm going to call Henry to meet us here instead of the college..besides Emma is going there so he will have someone at least..we can't leave our star behind.."

Lily looks concerned and glances over at Callie who holds her arms out with grabby hands. "Lily come..cuddle me"

Looking towards their mom, the young blonde makes her way over to her younger sisters bed and climbs on when the brunette nods to before the woman heads out to inform her wife herself, leaving the girls hugging with Callie being pulled over onto Lily's lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading out to the car, Regina looks in through the open window with an apologetic look towards her wife. "I'm sorry..but, Callie's poorly.."

Maleficent drops her raised eyebrow as soon as their sick daughter is mentioned and quickly gets out the car while the brunette opens the back door and reaches for Charlie who appears confused. "Not going now mama? What wrong with Callie?"

"She's okay little prince..don't worry" setting the boy down, Regina watches her son run in as she gets her phone out to call Henry. Heading back inside after her call, the mayor heads into the kitchen hearing movement then notices her wife making some soup. "Is she okay?"

Nodding, the blonde leans against the island briefly while the soup simmers. "She has a slight temperature but Lily and Charlie are on it..we taught them well" giving a smile, the dragon woman looks over and reaches for the woman's hand. "I'm sorry..did you call Henry?"

The brunette moves to lean against her wife for a hug. "Yes, he said he will go with Emma then come back here this afternoon.."

Wrapping her arms around Regina, Maleficent rests her chin against her shoulder. "Hopefully Callie will feel better by then and we could all have dinner?"

Hugging the blonde's waist tightly, the brunette gives a small smile. "Perfect..but for now let's go check on our baby?"

Following her wife upstairs once she had got the soup ready, the dragon woman enters the youngest child's room as the pair found the small brunette still cuddled into her sister while listening to a story with Charlie trying to get his arm around her. Deciding to leave them be, the two women walk around the bed with Maleficent placing the soup down on the side table while Regina kisses each of their heads with a smile before the pair retreat back out and head downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Settling down themselves onto the couch in the living room, the brunette looks to her wife while biting her lip then procures two potions onto the table in front of them. The blonde frowns then looks over at her confused. "Regina? What are they?"

"I know we have been lucky recently..but, I found a way for us to not have any more children..if we are sure about this..because once we drink those, we won't be able to get pregnant anymore.."

Raising an eyebrow, the dragon woman looks towards the bottles then slowly nods. "I have all I need.."

"What?"

Turning to face her wife, Maleficent takes hold of her hand. "I have you and we have been blessed with the children we already have. I never thought _that_ was possible but it happened and now, my life is complete. I love you..you are all I need.."

Smiling, the brunette links their fingers as she shifts closer then rests her forehead against her wife's. "I love you too..you and the children brought me back from the darkness of the Queen I used to be..showed me the person I _could_ be..Henry was just the beginning..and I would like to believe that he lead me to you..when you saved him..he spoke to me after. Said about how protective you were and how much you appeared to have changed compared to the stories and when you first got brought back"

"Well I couldn't let Cruella hurt him..I did want to change..first for Lily's sake..because I wanted to be a mother she could be proud of for when I found her. Then I saw you again and it brought back all those memories of us and I knew I needed you back in my life because I still loved you and now look at us..married with four children..yes I include Henry and I wouldn't change any of it" pecking the mayor's lips, the blonde reaches for one of the bottles then drinks it before placing the now empty bottle back down. Looking at her wife again, the dragon woman waits to see if she makes her move.

Regina smiles again then quickly drinks her bottle before pulling her wife into a kiss, clinging to the woman by her collar. The dragon woman kisses back and ends up pushing the brunette back onto the couch. Pulling the blonde with her, the mayor then wraps her arms around the blonde's neck while deepening the kiss. Letting out a small giggle, Regina then mumbles into it. "Least now we can have more fun doing this..."

Laughing back, Maleficent pulls away to look at her while stroking the brunette's hair back from her face. "I think the children will be needing to spend some time with Granny for us to have a night in.."

Leaning up, the mayor nuzzles her nose against the blonde. "Sounds like a plan.." Moving her arms to around the woman's waist, Regina holds onto her as Maleficent rests her head against her with a relaxed sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the front door, Henry drops his bag down and continues on to the stairs to find his sick sister. Heading into the girl's room, the teen grins at seeing all three siblings sitting on the bed playing a game with Callie looking a lot better. Seeing her brother, the small brunette points. "Henry!"

Lily smiles at the boy then stands up to hug him. "Hey big brother"

Henry looks over her shoulder at Charlie with a wink as he hugs back. "Hi Lily bean"

"Really Henry? I'm ten!"

Chuckling, the teen pulls back. "Still..I could have said pumpkin.."

Lily glares with a pout but then smiles not being able to stay mad at her brother. "..okay..maybe you're right.."

Walking over to the bed, the teen holds his hand out to high five his brother. "Charlie boy! We have to catch up on our football matches!"

The young blonde watches her brothers then crosses her arms. "You have to? What about me and Callie? I suggest boys vs. girls, moms included"

Henry nods in agreement then turns around seeing Callie eagerly bouncing on the bed to get on his back and lifts her up causing giggles. "Where are they anyway?"

The small brunette wraps her arms around his neck with her legs around his waist as she points down. "Went down.."

"oh..and are you better?" the teen glances up over his shoulder at his baby sister seeing the girl nod with a grin.

Sliding off the bed, Charlie walks up to Henry and taps his leg. "Play ball now?"

Gesturing with his head, the teen begins to head out the door. "Lets go find our moms first"

Watching the pair leave, the smaller boy looks to his sister with a grin. "Piggy Lily?"

Sighing, Lily nods then crouches down as Charlie climbs on her back and then follow Henry and Callie out to go back downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spotting their mothers sat on the couch watching TV, Henry grins when Regina's face drops seeing him. Practically flying off of her seat, the brunette hugs her son tightly, rubbing Callie's back too as she is still attached. "Welcome home my big prince!"

Henry laughs, hugging back then looks to Lily. "You thought your nickname was bad"

Lily shrugs as Charlie is more or less strangling her as he is trying hug her and kisses her cheek. Smiling, the young blonde looks to the side and kisses Charlie's cheek back. Maleficent watches for a moment from the couch then stands to also welcome Henry back while taking Callie from him who grasps her hands towards her mother. "It's good to see you back Henry"

"Thanks Mal" looking at Regina again who is yet to actually let go of him as she stands with her arm around his shoulders, he smiles at how happy she appears. "Oh Charlie wants to ask you something.."

The small boy nods before sliding down from Lily's back and toddles over to his mothers, looking up between the pair. "Play ball?"

"Yeah ball!" Callie agrees hugging into her blonde mother. The dragon woman glances down to check her head. "Better now mommy..your soup did it!" Smiling, the girl rests her head against the woman's shoulder.

Maleficent looks to Regina who nods and grabs Charlie up over her shoulder as he begins to laugh hysterically. "I'm ready"

The blonde chuckles and leans over kissing her quickly then carries Callie out towards the kitchen to head towards the back door to go play in the garden, followed by her wife and son. Glancing over to Lily, Henry grins playfully then charges at her and lifts her in a horizontal, superman pose to also head out.

"Henry!" Laughing, Lily slaps his arms as he walks out with her. Tilting her slightly by the back door so she can grab the ball before going out into the garden. Placing her back down, Henry watches happily at his family as the young blonde runs off the porch and onto the grass, throwing the ball to her brunette mom, while Charlie and Callie are running around and Maleficent appears to be tackling her wife for the ball as Regina laughs and grips the ball to her chest before running off with the dragon woman in tow.

He couldn't ask for a better family and if asked, neither could any of his siblings. To them, Regina and Maleficent were the best mom's they could wish for.

**The end.**

_A/N: there you go! But like I said, I will be doing one shots in a new story and will include the children when you want me to :) thank you for reading/following/reviewing! Your response has amazed me and coincidently made my birthday! Yay! Hope I see many of you on the other stories! xxxxxx_


	52. Author's noteNew story!

Quick note for my loyal readers! My new DragonQueen is published, titled, 'A Queen and her Dragon' look out for it! :)


End file.
